Embarazadas
by BeastDark
Summary: dos titanes femeninas, dos síntomas muy diferentes y esto sera solo el comienzo (chico bestia x raven)
1. reunion con el Doctor luz

**Bien aquí les traigo un traducción**

 **Escrito por-** **beutifulpurlpleflame**

 **Espero y la historia sea de su agrado en lo personal a mí me gustó mucho aun que al inicio está algo fantasiosa en el entorno de como conciben pero lo demás me gustó mucho es por eso que me decidí a traducirla**

 **Capítulo -1**

Era de noche y Jump City estaba en llamas con miles de luces brillantes. De repente, se muestra una luz brillante en medio de la ciudad. Y una luz así generalmente significaba una cosa: Doctor luz estaba de vuelta otra vez.

Los Titanes llegaron rápidamente al lugar y hallaron al Doctor luz atacando un banco. Se reía amenazadoramente a sí mismo mientras disparaba un láser que había sido construido en la parte de atrás de su traje, apuntando a las puertas de vidrio del banco. Luego simplemente caminó a través de ellas, sin romper el cristal. De hecho, se trasladó a través de ella como si no estuviera ahí.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio a los cinco titanes llegar a la escena. Él sonrió con malicia y apunto los láseres para arriba.

"Hola, titanes", dijo el doctor Luz. "Qué bueno están aquí para arrojar algo de luz sobre mi genio."

"Y yo siempre pensé que las líneas de robín eran cursis", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Muy bien, doctor Luz", dijo Robín, ignorando el comentario de Chico Bestia. "Ríndete ahora y podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil."

"Lo siento, titanes", dijo el doctor Luz, sus láseres se hacían más brillantes. "No voy a irme sin tomar mi botín." Y con eso empezó a disparar contra ellos.

Cada Titanes se quitó de fuera del camino y luego se aseguraron de mantenerse fuera de la línea de fuego de los láseres. Starfire comenzó a disparar starbolts a él, pero él simplemente disparo sus láseres en ellos.

"Hombre, yo estoy peleando por detener a este tipo!" gimió Cyborg

"Se puede decir que una vez más", dijo Raven, secamente. De repente, los láseres se dirigieron a ella y ella rápidamente se puso un escudo con sus poderes.

Mientras él estaba rodeado, Chico Bestia se coló por detrás de él y trató de detenerlo con un abrazo de oso. Doctor luz luchó por un momento, pero luego volteo el láser alrededor y disparó a Chico Bestia. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando salió volando hacia atrás.

Doctor luz se volteo rápidamente y vio a Starfire volando asía él, así que le disparó también. Ella dio un grito y luego se dejó caer al suelo. Doctor Luz se rio. Nunca había hecho eso antes era mucho progreso con los Titanes.

"¡Starfire!" -gritó Robín.

Después de ver a star ser golpeada, Robín decidió que era su turno de atacar. De repente salto y se lanzó, cayó del cielo a partir de la nada pisoteando los láser, rompiendo uno de los láseres. Él cayó de pie y rápidamente se volteo hacia el doctor Luz. Por desgracia, cuando se volteo doctor Luz le disparó con sus láseres que le quedaban, asiéndolo caer sobre su espalda.

Cyborg corrió hacia él y comenzó a propinarle uno bueno puñetazos. Ahora, el doctor Luz nunca había sido el mejor luchador, por lo que sabían lo tendría ocupado un rato. Y mientras Cyborg mantuvo la atención del Doctor Luz, Raven se acercó a Chico Bestia, que todavía estaba en el suelo.

Robín había llegado a Starfire y los dos estaban tratando de pararse.

"Tío, eso duele", gimió Chico Bestia mientras Raven le ayudó a incorporarse.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Raven, mirándolo y asegurarse de que no tenía daños grabes.

"Creo que sí", dijo Chico Bestia, frotándose la espalda.

"Vamos", dijo y se puso de pie, dándole una mano.

Doctor Luz esquivo uno de los golpes de Cyborg y corrió lejos de él. Se dio la vuelta y trató de disparar a Cyborg, pero lo perdió de vista, después intento huir corriendo del lugar. Cyborg lo persiguió y Doctor Luz decidió dar media vuelta y correr y tomar todo lo que valiera la pena conservar. Vio a los otros titanes que ya había golpeado, más uno que estaba ayudando a su compañero de equipo para levantarse. Él decidió que tenía que acabar con ella, ya que tenía una mala historia con esa Titán en particular.

Raven acababa de ayudar a Chico Bestia cuando de repente miro un destello horrible. Ella dio un grito y cayó de rodillas, mientras que chico bestia apenas se estaba levantando. Estaba a punto de recuperarse, por lo que rápidamente la cubrió para que no la atacaran de nuevo.

Doctor Luz vio que tenía cuatro Titanes abajo y él sabía que si les golpeó de nuevo, esta vez con una mayor explosión, probablemente podría deshacerse de ellos por un largo rato. Cargo sus láseres y justo cuando iba a disparar, Cyborg lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Doctor Luz fue noqueado de inmediato y cayó al suelo.

"Booyah", dijo Cyborg con euforia a sí mismo. Luego vio a sus cuatro compañeros de equipo en el suelo y fue a verlos.

"¿Todos están bien?"

"Creo que sí", dijo Robín mientras él se levantó y ayudó a Starfire a levantarse también. "¿Estás bien?"

"yo creo que sí", dijo Starfire, mirando por encima de sí misma. Luego saltó a darle un gran brazo.

"Estoy tan feliz de que estamos todos bien!"

"Sí, yo también", dijo Robín sonriendo ampliamente cuando Starfire lo abrazó.

"Raven, ¿crees que puede ponerse de pie?" preguntó Chico Bestia, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie lentamente.

Raven dio un gemido y dijo: "Voy a estar bien." Ella había sido la última en recibir un golpe, por lo que el dolor aún era resiente.

Chico bestia agarró su mano y tiró de ella con suavidad para ponerla de pie. Tan pronto como ella podía.

"Estoy tan contento de que estés bien", dijo Chico Bestia envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella cariñosamente. Él siempre parecía hacer esto después de haber evitado un desastre, y él sabía que eso la sacaba de sus casillas. Él incluso fue tan lejos como para presionar su mejilla contra la de ella.

"Chico Bestia, bájame ahora antes de que te deje peor que el doctor Luz," gruñó ella y sus ojos se pusieron rojo.

"Está bien", se río y la soltó.

"¿No has madurado, todavía?" Preguntó Raven, sacude su capa del polvo de la lucha.

"No, y nunca lo haré", dijo con orgullo.

"¿Cuál era el propósito de los láseres?" preguntó Starfire.

"No estoy seguro", dijo Robín. "Pero creo que estamos todos de acuerdo."

"Genial, entonces volvamos a casa", dijo Chico Bestia, acariciándose todavía espalda.

"¿Quién quiere llevar a doctor luz a la cárcel?" preguntó Cyborg.

"yo lo haré", dijo Starfire, agarrando a Doctor Light.

"Está bien, te veré de vuelta en la torre", dijo Robín dulcemente a ella. Ella sonrió y se fue volando. Los dos habían estado muy cerca últimamente y estaban empezamos a salir solos.

Por supuesto, todas las salidas fueron en secreto por ahora y las citas no eran algo que no sonrojarse ahora a robín. Por supuesto Robín seguía teniendo incomodidad por estar en cualquier tipo de relación, por lo que Starfire no le importaba si se mantienen en secreto.

Los cinco tenían alrededor de diecinueve años, más o menos. Tenían cada uno crecía a su manera, tanto física como emocionalmente. Para algunos las cosas nunca parecen cambiar, no importa cuántos años tengan y no importa cuántos centímetros hayan crecido.

"Amigo! Deja de sacar mi tofu fuera de la nevera!" Chico Bestia gritó a Cyborg.

"Oye, ocupa demasiado espacio," dijo Cyborg a la defensiva.

"¡No es verdad!" Chico Bestia le gritó.

"compórtense los dos," raven decía mientras se preparaba una taza de té.

"Él es el que no quiere aceptar que soy vegetariano", dijo Chico Bestia apuntando a Cyborg.

"Y él es el que no acepta que nuestros dientes son para desgarrar y masticar carne," dijo Cyborg.

"No dejas a los vegetales en paz!"

"Amigos, he vuelto!" Starfire anunció si entrar en la sala común. "Y el doctor luz ya está en la cárcel una vez más."

"Buen trabajo, equipo," dijo Robín.

"Más bien, buen trabajo Cyborg", dijo raven secamente mientras bebía su té.

"Raven tiene razón", dijo Starfire. "Si no fuera por Cyborg podríamos no haber obtenido la victoria."

"Por último, un reconocimiento adecuado," dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Sí, sí, ¡Salve el magnífico Cyborg", dijo Chico Bestia sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá y estiró las piernas y las descansaba en su mesita de café.

"¿quién quiere una noche de cine?"

"Claro, yo me apunto," dijo Cyborg sentándose junto a Chico Bestia, que catapultó Chico Bestia fuera del sofá.

Él se quejó y blasfemo algunas cosas en voz baja y subió de nuevo al sofá.

"¿Y tú, Raven?" preguntó Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

"No, gracias", dijo raven simplemente mientras bebía su té.

"Podemos ver algo que te gusta," dijo, tratando de convencerla de ello.

"No, gracias" repitió Raven. "Voy a terminar mi té y luego me voy a la cama."

"Pero son sólo las nueve!" dijo Chico Bestia.

"Y me siento muy cansada", dijo Raven. Y con eso se dirigió a su habitación.

"no importa, olvídate de ella," dijo Cyborg. "Rob, star, ¿qué dicen ustedes?"

"Yo sí", dijo Robín. "¿y tú?"

"En realidad, me siento muy cansada también", dijo Starfire. "Creo que voy a ir a la cama."

"Uh, está bien," dijo Robín. "Buenas noches." Starfire sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación.

"Bueno, ya que estamos solos chicos ", dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

"Vamos a ver algo bueno. Algo lleno de acción y sangre y carnicería! "

"Ya sabes ha bese me asustas cuando hablas así ", dijo Cyborg, mirando a Chico Bestia extrañamente. "Y ¿cómo es que no te importa ver un montón de personas mueren en las películas, pero no puede soportar la idea de una vaca muerta? "

"Amigo, no empieces otra vez," Chico Bestia advirtió.

"Muy bien, ustedes dos," dijo Robín. "Vamos a encontrar algo que ver."

Starfire flotaba a su habitación y rápidamente se metió en su cama. Se sentía muy cansada por alguna extraña razón y un poco ... extraña.

Ella decidió que se debe haber sentido así por lo que sentía cunado esta cerca de Robín. Siempre se sentía mareada cuando estaba cerca de él. Ella No podía esperar a que él se sintiera suficientemente cómodo para tener su relación en público.

Raven se sentó en su cama y terminó su té. Rápidamente se puso la taza en la mesita de noche y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, su cabeza cayó de nuevo en la almohada. Se sentía como usaba su fuerza para mantenerse despierta estaba siendo tomada por el cansancio de alguna manera. Ella quería meditar para deshacerse de este sentimiento tan extraño, pero no había tiempo. Sus párpados se cerraron y cayó profundamente en el sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

 **Bueno espero le haya gustado es mi primera traducción por lo que si encuentran alguna incoherencia mis disculpas intentare hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, dejen sus comentarios por favor**


	2. Enfermedad

**Muy bien traigo el segundo episodio pues al parecer respondieron muy bien al primero espero lo disfruten**

 **Escrito por- beutifulpurlpleflame**

Capítulo 2

El sol lentamente se elevó en el cielo de la mañana, arrojando una luz brillante de amanecer sobre la ciudad. Era muy tranquilo y muy sereno. Para levantarse ese día el tiempo era para hacerse cargo del trabajo. Esa era la razón por Robín amaba levantarse al amanecer. Era su tiempo para estar solo y sentirse el mismo listo para el día.

Curiosamente, sin embargo, fue por lo general nunca estaba realmente solo. Más a menudo tenía alguna compañía, Raven se levantó casi al mismo tiempo que él, sino un poco más tarde.

Pero esta mañana, ella no se había levantado todavía. De hecho, ella no se había levantado temprano esa semana. Ella había estado durmiendo muy tarde, demasiado para ella.

Pero ella no era la única que había estado actuando extraño últimamente. Starfire había parecido ser un poco más alegre, si eso fuera incluso posible. Parecía reír sin razón en absoluto y lo hacía de vez en cuando dejaba escapar una risa al azar. Ella bailaba alrededor de la habitación y envolvía abiertamente sus brazos alrededor de Robín. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando con ella.

Pero ella estaba bien, así como Cyborg y Chico Bestia. Raven todavía estaba en la cama. Y para dormir has esa hora era de una hazaña que superaba a chico bestia. Cuando ellos habían terminado con su desayuno decidieron que era hora de levantarse.

"¿Por qué no podemos simplemente dejarla dormir en paz?" preguntó Chico Bestia. "Quiero decir, tal vez ella no durmió en absoluto. Ella podría estar meditando o algo así."

"No, por lo general tiene una taza de té en la mañana antes de hacer su meditación", dijo Robín, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Estoy bastante seguro de que ella está dormida".

"Tal vez ella necesita dormir hasta tarde", dijo Starfire con una gran sonrisa, mientras toma de la mano a Robín, que sintió que su corazón se acelere en este acto abierto de afecto.

"Sí, hombre, si necesita dormir y no la dejamos, luego ella va a matar a quien intenta despertarla", dijo Cyborg.

"Lo sé, pero ella ha estado durmiendo toda la semana", dijo Robín. "No quiero que esto se convierta en un hábito con ella. Ya es bastante malo que Chico Bestia duerma tan tarde como lo hace".

"¡Oye!" objetado Chico Bestia" Y si ella necesita dormir un poco más, entonces ella debería darme una buena razón de por qué ", dijo Robín." Entonces, ¿quién quiere despertarla? "

"En otras palabras, ¿quién es el suicida?" dijo Cyborg en voz baja.

"Tal vez yo!" dijo Starfire comenzando a volar por la habitación. "Voy a decirle que es un maravilloso y hermoso, magnífico día…"

"Uh, creo que va a ser poco razón para Raven, Starfire", dijo Chico Bestia. "yo lo hare. Ella me odia de todos modos." Él rio y salió de la sala común.

Silbó a sí mismo mientras se abría camino hacia la sala de Raven. Habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente Doctor Luz, y que había logrado darle cinco abrazos más en otras batallas. Él sabía que ella odiaba eso, y eso era la razón por lo que lo hacía. Le encantaba ver su reacción cada vez que tenía contacto físico con otra persona. Ella siempre quedaba nerviosa, entonces se enojaba. Encontraba sus reacciones bastante divertidas. Él puede no haber sido capaz de hacer que se le escapar una risita, pero en alguna ocasión seguro que la hizo reír.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta y se congeló. Dio un gran bostezo, sabiendo que podría ser el último, y lentamente levantó sus nudillos a la puerta. Él dio un pequeño golpe y esperó su respuesta molesta y enojada. Pero nada se escuchó.

"Uh, Raven?" llamó y llamó de nuevo. "Es hora de levantarse."

Aun así, no hubo respuesta. Golpeó duro y repitió un par de veces más. Él se atrevió a poner su oído contra la puerta y escucha más de cerca. Podía oír algo, pero era muy débil. Y eso era extraño, ya que tenía un oído muy agudo debido a sus sentidos intensificados.

"Raven?" volvió a llamar. "Si tu no dice nada voy a entrar." Esperó y no oyó nada diferente. "Muy bien, aquí voy," él advertido. Esperó unos segundos y, luego deslizó la puerta para abrirla.

Él había esperado ver sus ojos cerrados y ella profundamente dormida en el cuarto oscuro. Pero la luz se muestra intensamente a través de su gran ventana y ella no estaba durmiendo. Ella no estaba en su cama en absoluto.

"Raven?" dijo, sintiéndose un poco confundido. De pronto oyó un sonido extraño viniendo de su cuarto de baño. Raven había insistido en que ella tuviera su propio cuarto de baño un par de años atrás, y en el momento en que la puerta estaba cerrada. Ahora tenía una idea de dónde estaba.

Se acercó a ella y escuchó atentamente. La oyó toser y haciendo un sonido agitado sin parar. "Raven?" el llamo. "Eres tú ¿estás bien?"

"No", respondió y después siguió tosiendo.

"¿puedo entrar?" preguntó.

"Sí," dijo ella, casi con desesperación

Ahora estaba seguro de que ella no estaba bien. Raven nunca aceptaba ayuda, especialmente no de Chico Bestia. Él abrió la puerta del baño y la vio agachada cerca del retrete. Ella lo miró sin poder hacer nada, y luego comenzó a toser de nuevo. Chico Bestia no estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero decidió confiar en sus instintos. Se acercó a ella, se agachó y empezó a frotar su espalda mientras ella exhalaba y tosía.

"Wow, ¿estás enferma!" el exclamó.

"No me digas, Sherlock", dijo con sarcasmo.

"¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó.

"Ve a decirle a Cyborg para tener la enfermería lista", dijo ella, ahogándose.

"¿Es tan malo?" preguntó.

"¡Solo ve!" gritó y lo empujó fuera del baño.

Rápidamente salió de su habitación y corrió de vuelta a la sala común. Encontró que los otros tres en espera de su regreso, y en la espera de ver a raven con él.

"raven está enferma", dijo Chico Bestia, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de la carrera del cuarto de raven hasta la sala común. "Ella quiere que Cyborg tenga lista la enfermería."

"¿Enferma?" preguntó Robín. "¿Qué clase de enfermedad?"

"Ella está vomitando", dijo Chico Bestia. "Y ella no se ve bien."

"Bueno, si quiere ayuda médica, por sentirse enferma," dijo Cyborg. "Voy a tener todo listo."

Pasó un rato antes de que pudieran llevar a Raven a la enfermería. No podía dejar de vomitar el tiempo suficiente para hacerla salir de su habitación. Una vez que ella finalmente tuvo una oportunidad Chico Bestia y Robín ayudaron a transportarla.

No habían conseguido que raven se acostara en la cama cuando Starfire de repente se echó a reír hasta por los codos. Ella se reía tan fuerte que cayó al piso y comenzó a rodar sobre el suelo. Raven no estaba satisfecha con esto en absoluto.

"¿Y qué demonios es tan gracioso?" preguntó Raven, que se miraba ligeramente más pálida que de costumbre.

"No lo sé", se rio Starfire. "Por favor, estoy en la necesidad de ayuda!" Ella continuó riendo, pero por la forma en que ella hablaba se podía decir que algo andaba mal con ella, también.

Ellos le tranquilizaron y le metieron en una cama también. Cyborg le dio algo para calmarla, y pronto ella sólo se quedó allí en un estado de alucinamiento. Pero aún tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Cyborg decidido hacer algunos análisis de sangre en las dos y tratar de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Starfire todavía dejó escapar una risita de vez en cuando, pero ella parecía delirante por los medicamentos. Cuervo sólo estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su estómago y sintiéndose mareada.

"Así que, ¿qué es lo que tiene?" preguntó Chico Bestia. Los chicos estaban esperando los resultados del análisis de sangre y estaban de pie fuera de la enfermería para dar a las chicas un poco de tiempo para descansar.

"Bueno, Raven probablemente tiene algún tipo de gripe", dijo Cyborg. "Lo que es extraño, ya que por lo general nunca se enferma debido a sus capacidades curativas. Esto debe ser algún tipo de bacteria que la mantiene enferma."

"¿Crees que es por eso que ella ha estado durmiendo toda la semana?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Bueno, ella probablemente no ha estado durmiendo", dijo Robín. "¿Y qué crees que está mal con Starfire?"

"Para ser honesto, no tengo ni idea", dijo Cyborg. "No estoy exactamente bien familiarizado en la medicina Tamaranean."

"¿Estamos siquiera seguro de que haya algo malo con ella?" preguntó Chico Bestia. "Quiero decir, ella está muy feliz, eso es todo." "No podía dejar de reír", dijo Robín. "Y ella quería parar. Obviamente hay algo mal."

"Sí, bueno, no te enojes conmigo si nada sale de los análisis de sangre," dijo Cyborg. "Ella probablemente tiene algo, pero no creo que pueda aparecer en los análisis de sangre de la Tierra. O puede ser algo neurológico".

Una hora más tarde, los resultados estuvieron listos. Raven estaba tomando lentamente un poco de té y tratando de comer algunas galletas. Ella no había sido capaz de mantener nada en el estómago esa semana, y ella estaba muy débil a causa de eso. Starfire estaba empezando a salir del estado de alucinación y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

"Bueno, vamos a ver lo que tienen", dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa amable. Se desplaza hacia abajo la pantalla de su computadora y comienza a leer los resultados. "Hhm, bueno, esto es raro".

"¿Qué pasa?" gimió Raven.

"Bueno, no parece que tu tengas gripe", dijo Cyborg. "Y te hice la prueba para todos los tipos."

"¡Qué alegría", dijo con sarcasmo y dio otro mordisco de su galleta. "Entonces, ¿qué me queda?"

Cyborg continuó leyendo los resultados y trató de encontrar si ella había dado positivo por cualquier cosa. Y entonces lo encontró. No podía creer lo que vio, por lo que volvió a leer los resultados de nuevo. Muy tranquilo y después empezó a verse un poco incómodo. Luego puso los resultados de raven a un lado y comenzó a leer lo de Starfire.

"Uh oh," dijo Cyborg.

"¿Qué?" preguntó los cuatro en la habitación.

"Uh... Creo que sé lo que les esta pasa a las dos," dijo Cyborg.

"¿Qué, significa que tenemos la misma cosa?" preguntó Raven.

"Creo que sí," dijo Cyborg, que actuaba extrañamente tranquila y después miró muy serio.

"Y que es lo que está mal con nosotras?" preguntó Starfire.

Cyborg tuvo que volver a leer los resultados una última vez más los dos antes de decirles. No había manera de que ambas sufrieran de lo mismo. Y lo que estaban sufriendo Cyborg cuestiono su propio laboratorio médico. Pero, sabía que no había nada malo con su equipo. Por lo tanto, esto tenía que ser real.

"Cyborg, ¿qué dicen los resultados? " preguntó Robín, cada vez más impaciente. No le gustara la respuesta de Starfire a robín, quien estaba casi listo para anunciar que era su novia al público.

"Sí, amigo, estamos muriendo de la curiosidad aquí! " dijo Chico Bestia.

"Algunos de nosotros, literalmente, " raven gimió.

"Bueno", suspiró Cyborg. "Ambas están embarazadas. "

.

.

.

.

.

continuara


	3. Imposible

**Aquí les traigo el tercer episodio al parecer va más que bien la traducción, me alegra**

 **Escrito por- beutifulpurlpleflame**

 **Capítulo 3**

Toda la habitación estaba mortalmente silenciosa. Sus respiraciones parecían atrapar en sus gargantas después de que Cyborg dio la noticia. Una ola de confusión atravesó la habitación y todos los ojos se posaron en Cyborg, cada uno lo miraba con incredulidad.

"¿Podrías, uh, ¿podría repetir eso?" preguntó Robín.

"Raven y Starfire están embarazadas", dijo Cyborg.

Starfire abrió la boca y dijo: "¡Por supuesto! Es por eso que he sido incapaz de detener mi risa." Ella se rio de sí misma y una gran sonrisa se dibujó sobre su cara. "Cuando una mujer de mi planeta se queda embarazada, la alegría que pasa por su cuerpo es tan grande que empiezan a reír todo el tiempo".

"Espera un segundo, no puedo estar embarazada", dijo Raven, mirando asía arriba.

"Bueno, de acuerdo con los resultados de sangre estas, lo estas," dijo Cyborg.

"No, tu no entiendes", dijo Raven. "No puedo estar embarazada!"

"Mira, sé que esto es probablemente va a ser difícil de aceptar, pero..." empecé a Cyborg.

"¡No no no!" raven gritó. "Es imposible. Estoy... sigo siendo virgen."

"¡Oh sí!" dijo Starfire, dándose cuenta de algo. "Yo también sigo siendo virgen. Pero, espera, no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedo yo y raven podemos estar embarazadas cuando no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales? "

"Esa es una buena pregunta", dijo Cyborg, que parecía tan desconcertado como todos los demás.

"¿Sabes qué tan avanzado está el embarazo?" preguntó Robín. "Si lo sabemos, podemos averiguar cómo sucedió cuando concibieron".

"No, yo no puedo darme cuenta de eso," dijo Cyborg. "Para los que necesitan ver a un especialista."

"Muy bien, conseguiré uno y llegara a la torre, lo antes posible", dijo Robín. "Tenemos que averiguar cómo sucedió esto."

"¿Puedo volver a mi habitación, ahora?" preguntó Raven, que se sentía muy nerviosa.

"Lo siento, Raven," dijo Cyborg ", pero no estas lo suficientemente bien como para salir por el momento. Voy a darte algunos líquidos y me asegurare de que comas.

Has perdido mucho peso esta semana, y en su condición actual, que no es bueno. "

Raven gimió y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama. "No te preocupes, Raven," dijo Starfire dulcemente. "Voy a quedarme por lo que tú no estarás sola."

"que Alegría", dijo raven sarcásticamente.

Unas horas más tarde fueron capaces de conseguir un especialista para que fuera a la torre. Tenían que asegurarse de que nada de esto fuese revelado nadie fuera de la torre podría saberlo y que incluso el médico firme un contrato de silencio. Una vez hecho esto, él podía mirar a Starfire y Raven.

Los chicos se sentaron y esperaron fuera una vez más. Todos estaban extrañamente tranquilos, todavía aturdido por la noticia de que ambas chicas estaban embarazadas. Robín tenía los brazos cruzados y se apoyó contra la pared en una profunda reflexión. Cyborg siguió repasando los resultados en su cabeza, pensando que tal vez alguna parte había leído algo mal. Y Chico Bestia mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos y pateó el suelo sin rumbo.

"Esto no es bueno", dijo Robín por fin. "Esto no es bueno en absoluto."

"Bueno, vamos a esperar a lo que el médico tiene que decir", dijo Cyborg.

"¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?" preguntó Robín. "¿Cómo pueden estar embarazada si siguen siendo vírgenes?"

"¿Concepción Inmaculada?" ofreció Chico Bestia.

"Yo no estoy de humor para bromas," gruñó Robín.

"viejo, fue solo mi opinión", dijo Chico Bestia. "Pero la última vez que algo así sucedió ese era el caso, por lo que no tienes que enojarte con migo."

"Está bien, cálmate", dijo Cyborg. "Por lo que sabemos mis resultados de las pruebas estaban equivocados y que no está embarazada. No vamos a sacar conclusiones todavía."

Unos minutos más tarde a los chicos se les permitió volver a ver los resultados médicos. El médico parecía un poco confundido, pero aparte de eso todo parecía estar bien.

"Bueno, tienes cerca de dos meses a lo mucho", dijo el médico. "¿Cómo quedar embarazadas de esta manera" sin tocar ", digamos, es un misterio para mí. Y, aunque no sé nada acerca de los embarazos Tamaraneanos no poder ayudar a Starfire, puedo ayudar a Raven con la enfermedades matutinas".

"No son enfermedades matutinas," gruñó Raven. "Duran todo el día! Y es casi la hora de cenar y mis náuseas no paran 'ese es el punto" cada embarazo en una mujer puede ser diferente", dijo el doctor amablemente. "Pero, mi consejo es comer comidas pequeñas y frecuentes. Eso debería ayudar y sólo debe durar un mes o dos. "raven dejó escapar un gemido y cerró los ojos debido a la frustración.

"Tendré que volver a Tamaran para obtener los detalles de lo que puedo esperar de mi embarazo", dijo Starfire.

"No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que no sepamos cómo has llegado a estar de esa manera", dijo Robín.

"Voy a verlas a las dos en un par de semanas, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo el doctor con una sonrisa. Ambas chicas estuvieron de acuerdo. Una vez que él se había ido era tiempo para ir al grano.

"Muy bien, primero, vamos a llevar a raven de nuevo a su cama", dijo Robín.

"Gracias Azar", dijo raven mientras Cyborg retira el IV, que estaba proporcionándole su suero, del brazo.

"Starfire, hasta que sepamos lo que va a pasar con tu embarazo, creo que debería quedarse en la cama, así," dijo Robín.

"Muy bien", dijo Starfire, riéndose de sí misma.

"Cyborg, averiguar lo que estábamos haciendo hace dos meses, más o menos durante unas dos semanas", dijo Robín.

"Lo tengo", dijo Cyborg, iré.

Robín ayudó a Starfire a ir a su habitación, a pesar de que realmente no necesita ninguna ayuda en absoluto, y Chico Bestia ayudó a Raven. Estaba tan cansada y agotada de todo este problema que no le importo que estaba siendo prácticamente cargada hasta su habitación. Una vez que ambas chicas estaban en la cama era hora para los muchachos averiguar sobre sus eventos pasados.

"Todo está bien, tengo lo que hicimos hace dos meses", dijo Cyborg, utilizando la pantalla de la computadora grande en la sala común. "Cuando comimos, a donde fuimos, con quien hemos luchado, ya lo tengo todo".

"Muy bien, vamos a revisar todo lo que hicimos día a día y lo que encontramos sospechoso vamos a revisarlo detalladamente", dijo Robín.

"¿No será más rápido si cada uno de nosotros tomara un día, de esa manera sería más rápido conseguir que fue lo que sucedió?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Está bien, pero vamos a ponerse en marcha", dijo Robín.

Los tres tomaron un día y comenzó a pasar por todo lo que hicieron de sol a sol y más allá. Había veinticuatro horas en todos los días y por lo general pasaban las horas haciendo al menos tres cosas diferentes. Tenían una larga noche por delante de ellos.

Las horas pasaron y todavía no habían encontrado nada sospechoso. Cyborg tuvo que recargar sus baterías a eso de las cuatro de la mañana por lo que no se apagó. Chico Bestia había pasado por dos ollas de café y estaba poniendo un poco... nervioso. Robín no necesita nada para mantener despierto. Estaba decidido a averiguar cómo su novia había quedado embarazada. Y el que lo había hecho iba a pagar, y muy caro.

"Amigos, esto es imposible", dijo Chico Bestia. "No hay manera de que podamos determinar cuándo les sucedió eso a las chicas."

"No vamos a renunciar", dijo Robín "Pero yo quiero ir a la cama!" lloriqueó Chico Bestia.

"Sí, hombre", dijo Cyborg. "¿No podemos, al menos, tomar un descanso?"

"tu acaba de tener uno", dijo Robín.

"Pero yo no!" dijo Chico Bestia.

"Si te dejo salir nunca te volvería a ver", dijo Robín. "No, vamos a seguir trabajando hasta que encontremos algo que nos podría ayudar."

"Pero que si no encontramos nada?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Lo haremos", dijo con firmeza Robín. "Algo tuvo que haber pasado tanto Starfire y Raven para quedar embarazada. Ahora hay que volver al trabajo."

"demonios, esto es una mierda", gimió Chico Bestia.

"Basta pensar lo mal estar y Raven lo están pasando, chico bestia," dijo Cyborg.

"Eso es cierto", dijo Chico Bestia. Dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a trabajar.

Fue alrededor de las siete de la mañana cuando finalmente descubrieron algo. Cyborg había estado escaneando más de las actividades de un día aproximadamente

Dos meses antes y se encontró con un evento que levantó algunas banderas rojas.

"Muchachos, creo que tengo algo," dijo Cyborg.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Robín, prácticamente saltando hacia él.

"Bueno, recuerdan nuestro último encuentro con el Doctor Luz?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Sí", dijo Chico Bestia, frotándose los ojos y dejando escapar un largo bostezo.

"Ustedes cuatro fue golpeado con esos láseres que tenía," dijo Cyborg. "Después de ser golpeados, pensamos que el láser no tuvo efecto sobre nosotros. Tal vez lo sí hizo algo, pero nosotros no lo sabíamos. Ya que nunca nos molestamos en comprobarlo".

"Buen trabajo", dijo Robín. "Vamos a ir a tener una charla con el doctor Luz."

"Uh, Rob, no creo que nos dejen tener una charla con el tan temprano por la mañana," dijo Cyborg.

"Confía en mí, lo harán", dijo Robín.

"Está bien, ve allí", dijo Chico Bestia de pie. "Me voy a la cama."

"¡Oh, no, vas a venir también", dijo Robín.

"¿Por qué?" se quejó Chico Bestia. "Todos sabemos que vas a hacer todo eso de hablar de todos modos. No hay ninguna razón por la que debería ir. Y si yo puedo dormir un poco, el día de hoy, al menos puedo ayudar más tarde el día de hoy.

"Él tiene un punto", dijo Cyborg.

"Está bien, te quedas aquí," dijo Robín. "Cyborg y yo iremos, si no quiere quedarse a dormir también."

"No, yo estoy bien por un poco más de tiempo", dijo Cyborg, que se estiraba. "Esa carga que consiguió hace unas horas me dieron mi segundo aire."

"Bueno, vamos a ir", dijo Robín, él y Cyborg se fueron a la cárcel.

Chico Bestia nunca fue tan feliz de tener el permiso de Robín. Ahora por fin pudo dormir un poco. Poco a poco, arrastraba los pies por los pasillos de la torre en el camino a su habitación. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y casi tropezó con sus propios pies varias veces. Estaba casi a su habitación cuando pasó por la de raven. Se detuvo por un momento y puso la oreja a la puerta. Podía oír sus jadeos. Se sentía tan mal. Cuando supiera quien la había dejado embarazada iba hacer sufrir a aquella persona.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

Espero le haya gustado este tercer episodio dejen sus comentarios mientras sigo traduciendo lo que resta del fic

 **pink-hoshi- gracias, y que bueno temía no hacerlo bien es la primera vez que traduzco algo.. Saludos**

 **Titanica- Si ya lo sé titánica cunado usas el traductor de la pc no se entiende muchas cosas yo tuve que leerlo a si y cuando termine dije y si lo traduzco para a las demás personas y pues aquí estamos traduciéndolo.. Saludos..**


	4. Lo que puede hacer un Abrazo

Capítulo 4

Chico Bestia se sentía como si acabara de caer dormido cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Él se cayó de su cama y luego se arrastró más a la puerta.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó, muy molesto.

"Estamos de vuelta", dijo Robín.

"¿Qué? Se acaba de ir!" dijo Chico Bestia.

"Hemos estado fuera durante casi tres horas", dijo Cyborg.

"Bueno me despierta en otras cinco," dijo, tratando de cerrar la puerta.

"Chico Bestia, sabemos lo que pasó con las chicas", dijo Robín, deslizando la puerta de par en par.

"¿Tú lo sabes?" preguntó. "Por lo tanto, era doctor Luz."

"Fueron sus láseres", dijo Cyborg.

"¿Cunado sus rayos láser golpean a star y Raven?" Preguntó Chico Bestia, confundido.

"Vamos a explicar todo en la sala común, así que vamos", dijo Robín.

Starfire se sentó en el sofá y se soltó riendo en voz baja para sí misma. Raven parecía tan enferma como siempre y ella estaba abrazando una cesta de basura en su regazo. Los tres jóvenes entraron y la explicación podría comenzar. Chico Bestia se sentó entre las chicas y trató de despertarse.

"¿Cómo se sienten las chicas esta mañana?" preguntó Robín.

"Maravilloso!" dijo Starfire, riendo.

"un infierno", gimió Raven. Chico Bestia suavemente frotó su espalda y Raven no podía encontrar la fuerza para darle una mirada malvada.

"Bueno, ya sabemos lo que pasó", dijo Cyborg. "¿Quieren que les diga?"

"Claro", dijo Robín, que finalmente estaba empezando a sentir que el cansancio que Chico Bestia le había advertido. Se sentó junto a Starfire y ella lo abrazados.

"Bueno, esto es lo que pasó", dijo Cyborg tomar en un gran aliento. "Cuando luchamos con Doctor luz hace dos meses utilizo alguna nueva tecnología láser que había optenido. Evidentemente, lo que los láseres hicieron fue hacer que los objetos permeables se volvieran tangibles como una ventana durante una media hora.

Así cuando le disparó a una puerta de cristal, podía caminar y atravesarla sin romperla. Todos ustedes me entienden hasta ahora? "" Creo que sí ", dijo Starfire.

"Acabas de llegar al punto!" gimió Raven, sostiene su té de la mañana lo mejor que pudo.

"Bueno, cuando le disparó a todos ustedes, hizo su piel tangible, así," dijo Cyborg. "Pero, ya que los rayos láser no estaban destinados a ser usados en humanos,

Tuvo una reacción un tanto diferente en ustedes. Su piel llego a ser como una esponja que absorbía todo. En consecuencia, el ADN y el material genético".

Chico Bestia levantó la mano y dijo: "Uh, estoy un poco confundido."

"Espera hasta que haya terminado", dijo Cyborg. "De todos modos, siempre y cuando ustedes no tocaran nada con ADN o el material genético durante treinta minutos, ustedes debería haber estado bien. Pero las chicas, obviamente, fueron tocadas, al igual que Robín y Chico Bestia. Pero sus cuerpos simplemente desecharon el ADN extra y material genético, por lo que nada les pasado".

"Pero entonces quienes son los padres?" preguntó Starfire.

"Bueno, star, quien te abrazó después de la pelea", dijo Robín. "Y cuando nos abrazamos, mi genética debe haberse combinado con la tuya."

"Correcto", dijo Cyborg. "Y su cuerpo puso el material genético combinado en el único lugar al que pertenece por lo general. En tu vientre."

"Por lo tanto, Robín, tú eres el padre de mi hijo?" preguntó Starfire.

"Estamos bastante seguros de que si", dijo Robín con una pequeña sonrisa.

Starfire dio un grito alegre y envolvió en sus brazos alrededor de él. "Esto es lo más maravilloso! Vamos a tener un bumgorf juntos."

"Pero ¿qué pasa con Raven?" preguntó Chico Bestia. "¿Quién es el padre de su bebé?"

"Bueno, vamos a ver," dijo Cyborg, con sarcasmo. "¿Quién la agarró y la abrazó después de la batalla?"

Chico Bestia pensó por un segundo y luego sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "Oh, porquería", dijo, poniendo la cara en blanco.

"¡Idiota!" gritó con enojo. "Tú me hiciste esto! Te dije que no me abrazaras, yo te dije que me dejara en paz, pero nunca escucho! Ahora tú has conseguido dejarme embarazada! "Ella lo empujó con tanta fuerza que cayó justo al lado del sofá. Entonces ella se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la sala común.

El y los otros estaban en silencio mientras ella tenía esta explosión y Chico Bestia era simplemente aturdido.

Ella corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Ella se inclinó en contra de ella y de repente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Pronto se deslizó por debajo de la puerta y comenzó a llorar en sus manos. Sus poderes no hicieron nada mientras ella lloraba, sobre todo porque la habían dejado. Ella se había dado cuenta que las últimas semanas se estaban volviendo más débil, pero realmente no quería creer nada de eso. Ahora sabía por qué. Sus poderes podían poner en peligro a su hijo no nacido, y por lo que ahora estaban en espera.

Ella gritó con rabia desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella no podía creer que esto había sucedido. No podía entender por qué ella siempre estaba destinado a sufrir. Todo lo que alguna vez hizo fue corregir sus errores y mantener el mal controlado en el mundo. ¿Por qué debería ser castigada por hacer lo correcto todo?

¿El tiempo? Sabía que alguien allá arriba debe odiarla. ¿Por qué fue obligada a vivir una vida tan dolorosa?

"Oh Dios, embarace a raven", dijo Chico Bestia con una mirada en blanco, sorprendido en su rostro.

"Fue un accidente, B," dijo Cyborg. "Quiero decir que realmente fue un accidente. No era ni tu culpa ni de Raven."

"No, fue mi culpa", dijo Chico Bestia, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ella siempre me dijo que no la abrazara, pero lo hice de todos modos. Siempre tengo que empujarla al límite, y ahora que le he hecho la peor cosa. "

"Un bumgorf no es lo peor que puede suceder", dijo Starfire. "Es una bendición y un milagro y tú debes estar feliz de tener uno con una de sus amigas".

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, star", dijo Chico Bestia. "Tú y Robín son una pareja, tener un bebé no es tan chocante y horrible como Raven y yo teniendo uno."

"¿Por qué no vas y tratar de hablar con ella?" sugerido Robín.

"Sí, nunca he visto que estuviera tan mal antes", dijo Cyborg.

"¿Y qué voy a decir?" preguntó Chico Bestia. "Lo siento, te embarace con un abrazo, ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?"

"Tal vez se sentiría aliviada al saber que te preocupas por ella", dijo Starfire.

"Supongo," Chico Bestia suspiró. Lentamente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Llegó a la habitación Raven y podía oír su llanto y hablando consigo misma con claridad.

"¿Porque Dios?" oyó llorar. "¿Por qué me odias? Yo no pedí ser una mitad demonio. ¿Por qué debes castigarme por los males de mi padre?"

Chico Bestia nunca se había sentido tan terrible. Pobre cuervo había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida y que realmente no necesitaba esto. Tenía que decirle que era importante para él y haría cualquier cosa para ayuda a que se sienta mejor. Él cautelosamente llamó a la puerta y esperó a que ella respondiera.

"¡Vete!" gritó.

"raven, soy yo", dijo. "Quiero hablar contigo." No, desaparece! "gritó en medio de un sollozo.

"Sé que estás molesta", dijo Chico Bestia. "Confía en mí, estoy en estado de shock, pero eso no significa que no podamos ayudarnos uno al otro. Estamos en el mismo barco aquí y sólo quiero ayudar".

"Creo que ya has hecho lo suficiente", dijo con amargura.

"Por favor", él la llamó desesperadamente. "Vas a tener que hablar conmigo, tarde o temprano así que por favor vamos a hablar ahora."

"No quiero hablar ahora", dijo Raven. "Sólo quiero estar sola. Y siento que voy a vomitar de nuevo."

"Bueno déjame ayudarte!" dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿Cómo diablos vas a ayudarme?" preguntó Raven, arrastrándose lentamente con sus piernas temblorosas. "Mirarme vomitar y animarme?"

"No, no puedo asegurarte de que no te pasa nada, pero quiero intentar cuidarte ", dijo Chico Bestia. "Por favor, ¿me dejas entrar?"

"como quieras, hace lo que quieras", dijo Raven, poco a poco haciéndose camino a su cuarto de baño.

Chico Bestia suspiró y abrió más la puerta que estaba abierta. Ella estaba acomodándose frente al inodoro, a punto de vomitar. Él le cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella. Ella empezó a toser despacio y ahogarse, y finalmente vomito. Una vez que empezó, ella sabía que no sería capaz de Detenerse.

Chico Bestia miró alrededor de su cuarto de baño y vio una toalla. Él la agarró, corrió a mojar la toalla en agua en el fregadero, y luego esperó a que Raven tuviera un respiro. Se puso a su lado y comenzó a frotar su espalda con amor. Después de unos buenos tirones apoyó la frente en sus manos, los cuales fueron repentinamente puestas en el asiento del inodoro. Mientras que ella tomó un breve descanso, Chico Bestia colocó el paño suavemente sobre su rostro. Se lavó con cautela y luego se seca con otra toalla. Lo hizo con rapidez y se llevó a cabo en el momento en que estaba dispuesta a vomitar de nuevo.

Lo hizo por ella cada vez que tenía un momento para descansar. Ella no le dijo nada a él, pero él no esperara una respuesta. No era más que el contento de que ella le permitiese que los dos tuvieran algún tipo de interacción. Él llenaba un vaso de agua para que bebiera, de esa manera tendría algo que vomitar la siguiente vez.

Después de una hora que pasó y sintiéndose bastante débil. Ella estaba muriendo de hambre y apenas podía levantar la cabeza. Chico Bestia le lava la frente por última vez y la levantó.

"Gracias", dijo en una voz tan suave que apenas se oía.

"De nada", dijo amablemente y la ayudó a llegar a su cama.

Una vez que ella estaba ahí y que había acurrucado en su cama, Chico Bestia fue a buscar su té. Cuando regresó con ella con mucho gusto lo tomó y bebió el líquido caliente felizmente. Se le calentó la garganta y llenó su vacío y enfermo estómago.

"¿te sientes mejor ahora?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Casi", dijo Raven, bebiendo su té. "tú no tienes que ayudarme a mí, te conozco."

"Sí, lo sé", dijo Chico Bestia. "Pero yo estoy aquí para estar ayudándote más ahora, así que no me importa."

"Yo no necesito tu ayuda", dijo Raven, poniendo su ahora taza vacía sobre la mesita de noche. "Yo puedo cuidar de mí sola."

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

Dejen sus comentarios, que les parece la traducción va bien les gusta la historia a mí me encanta y la forma en que sucede el embarazo es muy original.

No pensaba actualizar hasta mañana pero como lirio de plata y pink-hoshi se quedaron en suspenso me recordaron a mi cuando la leí y me pareció muy cruel asarlas esperar hasta otro día así que les traigo antes el episodio y mañana subo otro jajaja esta historia me encanta

 **lirio de plata-** **jajaja giros y giros inesperados sigue disfrutando la historia y gracias por seguirla y estas atenta a mis actualizaciones** ….. Saludos

 **pink-hoshi- shhan shhan shhan jajaja pues al parecer si fueron los responsables pero de una manera muy diferente jaja la verdad está muy original esa forma de plantear el embarazo jaja le da un giro loco a la historia en ese sentido… saludos**


	5. Inutil

**Capítulo 5**

Starfire estaba radiante con tanta intensidad que estaba prácticamente brillando. Ella estaba volando alrededor de su habitación, hizo sus maletas y llevaba todo lo que necesitaba. Ella volvería a Tamaran ese día para que pudiera tener el cuidado apropiado de su embarazo. Robín iría con ella, ya que era su novio y el padre de su hijo por nacer.

Tanto Starfire y Raven tenían cerca de tres meses a lo mucho y los ataques de risa de Starfire finalmente habían terminado. Sí, ella todavía estaba feliz, pero ese era su personalidad normal de todos modos. En su siguiente etapa del embarazo, sin embargo, su cuerpo iba a comenzar a cambiar. El único modo que Starfire podría explicar a sus amigos el por qué ella se miraba más hinchada pues iba comenzar a inflarse como un globo. Es por eso tenía que llegar a Tamaran tan pronto como sea posible.

Raven había ganado un poco de control sobre su náuseas, pero ella todavía estaba enferma casi todo el día. Ella también negó cualquier ayuda, especialmente de Chico Bestia quien le había metido en ese lío. Esto dejó a Chico Bestia sentirse muy inútil y culpable.

"Star, ¿estás listo para irnos?" llamaba Robín.

"¡Sí!" dijo ella y entró mirando a robín ablando con quien los recibiría en tamaran, evidentemente, aun que miraban con rareza la maleta de star. Pues en tamaran no existía tal cosa, tal vez los mirarían un poco raro. "estoy lista para ir a mi casa en Tamaran."

"Genial, vamos a ponerse en marcha", dijo Robín.

"Ahora, tú se nos vas a tener informados, ¿no?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Por supuesto, cuando llama para checar como está la ciudad ", dijo Robín. "¿Estás seguro de que tú y Chico Bestia será capaz de manejar la situación por su cuenta?"

"Sí, vamos a estar bien", dijo Cyborg. "Y si no estamos sólo tendremos que pedir refuerzos de algunos Titanes honorarios cercanos."

"¿Dónde están Raven y Chico Bestia?" preguntó Starfire mientras cargaba su 'equipaje' en la nave.

"raven está en su habitación, como de costumbre," dijo Cyborg. "Y de B, probablemente, en su habitación. Les llame aquí para decir adiós, pero no estoy seguro si van a venir ".justo Entonces las puertas se abrieron y Chico Bestia entró." Hola chicos ", dijo con una sonrisa." Me alegro por ustedes los echare de menos. "

"¿Dónde has estado, hombre?" preguntó Cyborg. "Yo te esperaba hace media hora."

"Yo estaba tratando de convencer a raven de que bajara a decir adiós, también", dijo Chico Bestia. "Pero ella se niega a estar en cualquier lugar donde este yo."

"Oh, ¿quiere decir que ella no nos echara de menos?" preguntó Starfire.

"Claro", dijo Chico Bestia. "Y ella quiere que te diga que espera y lleguen sanos y salvo, y que tengas un embarazo seguro."

"¡Oh, cómo que amable de su parte", dijo Starfire.

"Muy bien, nos vamos ya", dijo Robín.

Los dos se despidieron una vez más y se dirigieron pronto hacia el cielo y luego al espacio profundo. De repente, la torre parecía muy tranquila.

"Gracias a Dios que se han ido", dijo Cyborg. "Estaba poniéndose un poco mimosos aquí sin tener algún motivo."

"Sí, que había un motivo, star lleva consigo el futuro hijo de Robín finalmente mostrara sus sentimientos hacia ella," Chico Bestia rio.

Los dos rieron un rato mientras se abrían camino de regreso a la sala común. Cuando llegaron vieron raven sentarse a la mesa con un plato de sopa. La capucha de su capa se había levantado y parecía no tener absoluto interés en tener interacción con los otros dos Titanes en la torre. Pero Chico Bestia, siendo una persona optimista, decidió tratar de hablar con ella.

"Hey Raven," dijo, tomando asiento frente a ella. Ella no respondió. "Veo que estás comiendo. Las náuseas se han ido por hoy?" Ella no respondió la pregunta. "Así que, uh, tienes otra cita con el especialista de nuevo pronto, ¿verdad?" Ella no respondió. "¿te has puesto a pensar en alguna guardería o algo? ¿De qué color deberías pintar el cuarto del bebe? Hablando de eso, cuando vas a saber si tienes un niño o una niña? "

"¡Chico bestia!" dijo en breve. "Déjame sola."

"Sólo estoy tratando de hablar con Tigo", dijo humildemente.

"Bueno, yo no quiero hablar", dijo con enojo. "¿No lo entiendes?"

"Apenas has dicho nada el último mes", dijo Chico Bestia. "tu no me dice nada y quiero saber cómo estás."

"Yo no tengo que decirte nada," dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. "En lo que a mí respecta, tú eres el mismo niño pequeño, inmaduro que siempre has sido y de ninguna manera conseguiste ningún derecho a saber cómo estoy. "Y con eso salió de la sala común y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando su plato de sopa a medio comer.

Chico Bestia se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer junto a Cyborg. "Es inútil," suspiró en tono frustrado. "Ni siquiera sé por qué lo intento. Quiero decir, yo estoy tratando de estar ahí para ella y ayudarla, pero ella se niega a todo lo que le ofrezco. Y entonces ella me dice que todavía estoy inmaduro! "

"Bueno, ella tiene un punto, B," dijo Cyborg. "Realmente no ha cambiado y eres un inmaduro".

"Pero yo estoy tratando de ayudarla, ¿cómo puedo ser un inmaduro?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Lo que raven necesita es alguien que se hará cargo de ella y que le demuestre que todo va a estar bien", dijo Cyborg.

"Eso es lo que he estado haciendo!" dijo Chico Bestia.

"Bueno, déjame ponerlo de esta manera", dijo Cyborg. "Eres un chico. Lo que ella necesita es un hombre. Y, por desgracia, todos sabemos que tú no crecerás hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. O nunca, como tu muchas veces lo has dicho".

"Puedo crecer!" dijo Chico Bestia. "Voy a dejar de jugar videojuegos, voy a dejar de hacer bromas, voy a dejar de contar chistes, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario."

"B, podrías hacer todo eso y aun así no se te consideraría maduro", dijo Cyborg.

"Entonces, ¿qué diablos tengo que hacer?" Preguntó Chico Bestia, chico bestia estaba al límite de su entendimiento.

"Bueno, podrías empezar por ser honesto con ella," dijo Cyborg.

"¿Qué? Amigo, cuando yo he sido deshonesto con ella?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Uh, ¿qué hay de lo que tu sientes por ella durante los últimos dos años?" preguntó Cyborg.

Chico Bestia sintió que su corazón se aceleró y su rostro se calentó. "¿Qué? Yo... yo no estoy enamorado de ella!" el exclamó. "¿Qué te hace pensar algo loco como eso?"

"Bueno, déjame pensar," dijo Cyborg rascarse drásticamente la barbilla. "¿Qué hay de eso, de que siempre quieres abrazarla?

¿Intentas estar alrededor de ella? ¿O qué siempre tratas de impresionarla? ¿O qué siempre estás preocupado por ella antes que nadie en el equipo? "

"¿Y qué? Eso no quiere decir que ella me guste!" dijo Chico Bestia, sintiendo un rubor profundizan te.

"¡Oh vamos!" dijo Cyborg. "Todos conocemos Raven por supuesto y nos preocupamos pero no de la manera que tú lo haces."

"Amigo, por última vez, no me gusta raven!" dijo el.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que tu y Raven tienen algo en común", dijo Cyborg. "Ambos están en la negación sobre algo."

Chico Bestia gruñó y se levantó del sofá. Decidió ir a corretear en su habitación. Se sentía muy nervioso por todo eso y necesitaba estar solo.

"¿Cómo podía pensar algo así?" se preguntó mientras caminaba alrededor de su habitación. "Tengo un enamoramiento por Raven? No es posible. Quiero decir, ella es una buena amiga, pero eso es todo lo que le veo. ¿Y qué si me gusta abrazarla?, me gusta la reacción que hace, que nunca es positiva. Y yo no trato de impresionarla. Yo trato de impresionar a todos a mí alrededor. Y así, ¿que si me preocupo por ella primero que nadie? Nadie más lo hará".

Se sentó en su cama y se pasó los dedos por el pelo verde. A continuación, puso la cabeza en su regazo y trató de aclarar su mente. Él se sentía fatal el último mes había sido uno de los momentos más confusos e impactantes en toda su vida.

Poco a poco llegó a deslizarse debajo de su cama y sacó una caja de zapatos bien gastados. Lo colocó en su regazo y retira con cuidado la tapa. Dentro había pequeños artículos de su pasado que nunca deja que nadie vea ni conozca. Él sabía que Robín hizo algo similar con sus pertenencias y, por lo tanto sabía que no era extraño para el mantener esos tesoros escondidos.

Con cuidado, sacó una vieja foto en un marco de madera. En ella había un hombre y una mujer y un niño pequeño. En el fondo había un exuberante entorno de selva. El niño era rubio y estaba aferrado a su madre, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Realmente me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para ayudarme en este momento", dijo, lentamente pasando los dedos sobre el cristal que lo separaba de la imagen.

"Porque me estoy sintiendo realmente perdido. He hecho que una chica que apenas y me soporta se embarazara con sólo tocarla. Y ahora ella no me deja hacer nada por ella. Y yo estoy tratando de crecer y yo estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto, pero no importa lo que hago simplemente no parece ser lo suficientemente bueno."

Sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar y él apretó los dientes para no llorar. Él siempre hablaba con sus padres pero nuca había llorado enfrente de ellos, abrumado o perdido. No, nunca respondieron, pero siempre se sentía bien hablar con ellos. Pero él se sentía avergonzado por llorar delante de ellos, así que él hizo todo lo posible para contener las lágrimas de frustración.

"¿Qué debería hacer?" -preguntó, con la voz quebrada. "tengo diecinueve años y yo voy a ser un padre dentro de seis meses. Y raven probablemente ni siquiera me dejara ver al bebé. Ella me odia por hacerle esto a ella, y yo no la culpo. Les he contado sobre Raven antes, ¿no? Sí, debo de hablarles de ella.

Ella es la oscuridad que está constantemente y verbalmente abusando de mí. "Él se rio de eso." Pero ella tiene un buen corazón. Sólo deseo que ella hablase con migo. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, y nunca hemos hablado seriamente. Nos empujamos entre sí por el camino equivocado, supongo. Bueno, le toco el camino equivocado, al menos. De hecho, me gusta ella... pero no me gusta eso! Quiero decir, no me importaría ser amigo de ella. Ella es la que está siempre apartando a la gente, sobre todo a mí. "

De repente se oyó un golpe en la puerta y él saltó, su foto se le callo de las manos. Rápidamente reaccionó y lo atrapó antes de que golpeara con el suelo. "¿Sí?" gritó mientras colocaba la imagen en la caja y lo metió de nuevo bajo su cama. "¿Quién es?"

"soy Raven," dijo una voz familiar desde el otro lado. "¿A quién le estás hablando?"

"Uh, a nadie," dijo, asegurándose de que su caja estaba a bien guardada. Él saltó y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y la encontró de pie sobre el otro lado. "¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Necesito que firmes esto para mí", dijo Raven, y le da una carpeta gruesa.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Chico Bestia, mientras lo tomaba.

"Formas de adopción".

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara**

lirio de plata **\- jajaja por supuesto son increíbles las reacciones jajaja gracias por seguir el fic.. Saludos**

pink-hoshi **\- jajá si la historia está súper fascinante yo la termine de leer en un día y eso que son 19 episodios.. Gracias por seguirme y que bueno que te gusten, y tienes razón es difícil encontrar buenas historias últimamente no han subido nada nuevo… saludos**

Titanica- **jajaja si apareció titánica no te alteres lo que sucede es que como no tienes una cuenta en la página de tus comentarios aparecen dos días después de que los hiciste el día de hoy me apareció tu comentario del segundo episodio donde estas toda alterada por qué piensas que no salió el review, jajaj sí qué onda con las chica de otros planetas y sus síntomas raros de embarazos jajaja sigue leyendo esta fantástica la historia…. saludos**


	6. Realizacion

Capítulo 6

Chico Bestia miró la carpeta y luego miro de nuevo a Raven. "¿Formas de adopción?" preguntó. "¿Vas a adoptar un niño?"

"No, idiota," suspiró Raven. "voy a dar a este niño en adopción. Sólo necesito que firme ese contrato, así no tendremos ningún problema legal. Todo será sencillo".

"¿tú quieres dar al bebé?" -preguntó, sorprendido.

"Acabo de decir eso, ¿no?" dijo en un tono molesto. "Ahora, por favor firma esto, tengo una cita con la agencia de adopción en una hora."

"Raven, no puedo firmar esto", dijo, sosteniendo la carpeta y empujándola asía ella mientras la mirándola de nuevo.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Raven, empujándola hacia él.

"Porque yo no quiero darlo en adopción", dijo, tratando de dárselo de nuevo a ella.

"Bueno, yo no voy a mantenerlo, Chico Bestia," dijo ella, empujando a la carpeta en el pecho. "Así que firmar eso."

"¡No!" dijo, empujándolo hacia asía su manos. "¿Por qué no puedes mantenerlo?"

"Porque tengo diecinueve años, aunque pronto tendré veinte, y no estoy dispuesta a tener un hijo", dijo Raven. "En especial, no en parte cuarto demonio y medio cambia formas. Ahora hazte responsable y firmar esto! "

"Raven, voy a estar ahí para ayudarte", dijo Chico Bestia, finalmente, acabando de lanzar la carpeta al suelo. "No vas a estar sola. Y si tu piensa que somos demasiado jóvenes, y que probablemente tengamos muchos problemas, pero sé que podemos manejar eso".

"No, tu no sabes eso!" dijo Raven. "Yo sé que tú no puede manejar el problema que es tener un hijo y sé que yo apenas seré capaz de manejar la situación. Así que nuestra responsabilidad de hacerlo es dejar que alguna otra pareja que tiene los medios para cuidar de un bebé. No sólo eso, además podremos al menos tener la oportunidad de tener una vida normal".

"Bueno, creo que una vida normal está sobrevalorada ", dijo Chico Bestia, cruzando los brazos y poniendo una mala cara

"Oh, deja de actuar como un niño inmaduro," dijo ella, enferma tu inmadurez.

"Bueno, deja de tratarme como a uno!" dijo él. "tu sabe, tú me tratas como si tuviera la mente de un niño de diez años y que no entiendo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, pero yo sí lo entiendo! Y sé que sólo quiere dar a este niño porque tienes miedo. Bueno, estoy asustado, pero yo prefiero ser paciente y hacer lo que creo que es lo correcto".

"¿Y qué crees que es lo correcto?" ella pregunto.

"Duh! el crecer y asumir la responsabilidad que se ha puesto delante de nosotros", dijo en un tono serio.

Raven lo miró un al chico con un enfoque de tranquilidad. Ella no podía creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar saliendo de su boca. De repente lo miró de manera diferente. Ella se sorprendió de lo en un lapso de menos de cinco minutos había crecido justo en frente de ella. Y ella nunca lo había visto que la mirara de esa manera; como si estuviera avergonzado de ella.

Chico Bestia no podía creer que había dicho todo eso. Se sentía como si no hubiera tenido ningún control sobre su cuerpo mientras hablaba. De pronto tuvo la divertida idea de que él pudo haber estado poseído por su padre, ya que eso era todo lo que su padre le habría dicho. Así, él se aria responsable por todo lo que dijo.

"Chico Bestia", dijo Raven, después de un largo silencio. "¿De verdad crees que podemos cuidar de un niño? Quiero decir, ¿crees que podemos llevarnos bien lo ¿Suficiente?"

"Sí, creo que podemos", dijo Chico Bestia, finalmente sintiendo como él de nuevo. Él le dirigió una sonrisa y dijo: "Quiero decir que estoy dispuesto si estás dispuesta.

Raven se tranquilizó y pudo ver que ella estaba pensando. Ella se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior en una profunda reflexión. Él siempre pensó que parecía lindo cuando ella hacia eso. Le recordaba que ella era humana, o por lo menos la mitad. A menudo, ella siempre parecía ignorar muchas cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Como si ella era inmune o no, que siempre le hizo preguntarse si raven era la que venía de otro planeta, en vez de Starfire.

"Esta es una gran responsabilidad", dijo al fin. "¿Te das cuenta de eso?"

"Sí, lo hago", dijo Chico Bestia, asintiendo. Se dio cuenta de que su labio inferior se había hinchado por morder sobre él unos segundos antes. Ella tenía los labios hermosos.

"Y es un compromiso de por vida", dijo Raven, sosteniendo sus brazos firmemente contra su sexy figura. Chico Bestia se había dado cuenta de que tenía un físico perfecto; una bella figura de reloj de arena. "No sólo por sus primero dieciocho años. Y eso significa que nosotros, los dos estaremos en contacto siempre para el resto de nuestras vidas".

"Lo sé", dijo Chico Bestia, centrándose en su brillante, reluciente ojos morados que eran tan cautivante como misterioso. La verdad era que él realmente no había pensado en nada de eso, pero como ella estaba diciendo que él estaba llegando a la conclusión de todo el asunto. Y él estaba diciendo todo en su sano juicio. "Por lo tanto, ¿puedes por favor tener al bebé?"

Raven se miraba tranquila y luego lentamente se agachó y recogió la carpeta. Se arrodilló, sus cabellos violetas cayeron en su cara, enmarcándose maravillosamente. Cuando se levantó ella se levantó la capucha y escondió su cara una vez más. "Voy a pensar en ello", dijo en voz baja. Y con eso ella dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia su habitación.

Chico Bestia repente se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Él posiblemente sólo había convencido a Raven de dar a su hijo lejos. Por supuesto, nunca pensó que iba a hacer algo así, por lo que todavía estaba un poco sorprendido.

Raven regresó a su habitación y colocó la carpeta en una de sus varias estanterías. Ella había estado contando con dar a este niño en adopción, para que pudiera tener una vida algo normal. Después de que todos los demás se fueran ella quería buscar una vida tranquila. Pero, con la noticia del bebé que está creciendo dentro de ella, todas sus perspectivas positivas fueron aplastadas.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" suspiró, refiriéndose a su estómago que todavía estaba un poco plano. "Si te tengo es probable que me odies y si te doy en adopción y te mando lejos con una familia amorosa es posible que me odies. Sólo tengo que saber por qué razón es por la que pienso que me odias".

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó. ¡Oh, cómo quería meditar. Para organizar todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos que andaban corriendo por su mente. Pero, con sus poderes perdidos, ella nunca sería capaz de lograr el tipo de control adecuado para centrar su meditación. Así que decidió que iba a acostarse y tratar de calmar su mente a través de una pequeña siesta.

Ella cerró su puerta con llaves, no quería que nadie la molestara. Una vez hecho esto, ya estaba absolutamente segura de que no había nadie alrededor, comenzó a quitarse la capa y el leotardo.

Ahora, los Titanes no había sido vistos fuera sin sus uniformes, pero eso no significaba que no poseían otra ropa. Y en cuanto a Raven, ella nunca dejó que cualquier persona la viera con sus otras ropas. La verdad era que prefería dormir con poca ropa. Esto no había comenzado hasta hace unos años antes, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se despertaba sudando la mayoría de las noches, y por lo general no hay ninguna actividad por las noches así que no tendría que preocuparse por cambiar de nuevo a su uniforme.

Ella fue a guardarropa y sacó un par de pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro y una camiseta sin mangas negra. Ella se las puso y luego se metió en la cama. El sentir de las sabanas frescas en su piel expuesta siempre la asía sentir relajada y ella siempre dio la bienvenida a la sensación. Pronto ella podía sentir su agotamiento del mes pasado y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Chico Bestia volvió a entrar en su habitación y tomó la foto de él y sus padres de nuevo. "Gracias", dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero, para la próxima vez, ¿podrías advertirme un poco antes que tomaran mi cuerpo? De todos modos, hay que regresar de nuevo a lo que estábamos hablando. ¿Qué les estaba diciendo?

La verdad era Oh si, Raven. Ya saben, Cyborg piensa que ella me gusta. ¿No es una locura! Quiero decir, claro, ella tiene hermosos ojos... y hermoso labios... y un cuerpo hermoso... y ella es súper inteligente... y súper misteriosa, pero eso no significa que me gusta ella ni nada. ¿Lo hace? No no que loco. Quiero decir, si yo estuviera enamorado de ella estaría todo extraño a su alrededor y observaría todas las pequeñas cosas que hace. Por ejemplo, cómo se muerde el labio inferior cuando está... "

De pronto tuvo una revelación. "Oh porquería." Se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama y gimió. "estoy enamorado de ella! Y ahora qué voy a hacer? "Él miró la fotografía y esperó una respuesta. Esperó que algo dentro de él, le digiera que todo esto estaba muy mal y que debía detenerse inmediatamente. O que debería mantener todo en secreto para sí mismo. Pero, curiosamente, nada de eso se le vino a la mente.

En cambio, sintió una buena sensación a través de él, como para decirle que para él todo iba a estar bien. Fue así como sus padres hablaron con él. Y él siempre sabía cuándo le hablaban.

Se sentó, sonrió, y le dio un beso a la imagen, diciendo: "los amo." Colocó la foto de nuevo en la caja de zapatos y la deslizó debajo de la cama una vez más. Él sabía que tenía que encontrar Raven y hablar con ella. Tal vez si él le decía que le gustaba ella realmente pensaría dos beses en dar al bebé en adopción.

Raven yacía en su cama, profundamente dormida. Ella parecía tan tranquila y relajada, pero eso no era lo mismo en el interior de su cabeza. En lo profundo de su ser estaba soportando un sueño horrible. Un sueño que la hizo estallar en un sudor frío mientras dormía y respirar profundo cada vez más profundo.

De repente se quedó sin aliento y se sentó en estado de shock, dejando escapar un pequeño grito de terror. Sus dedos estaban apretados alrededor de sus sabanas y ella podía sentir que estaban húmedas con su sudor. Poco a poco se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos e inclinó su rostro entre sus manos temblorosas. Podía sentir las lágrimas Formándose, de nuevo, era incapaz de detenerlas. Ella comenzó a llorar mientras revivía el sueño en su mente.

"Raven?" oyó una voz baja dice desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ella no podía responder, no en este estado, por lo que siguió en silencio llorando. Sin embargo, ella no estaba exactamente en silencio. "Raven, ¿estás bien? Suenas como si estuvieras llorando."

Chico Bestia tenía sus orejas presionadas contra la puerta y él definitivamente podía oír su llanto. 'Oh no, ella debe estar enojado conmigo otra vez! "él pensamiento. "¿Qué podría haber hecho esta vez? ¿Realmente tanto quiere dar al bebé en adopción? '

"Raven, ¿estás enojada conmigo?" preguntó.

"¿Podrías ... ¿podría irse?" raven preguntó mientras su aliento atrapado en su garganta y entre sus sollozos.

"Así que tu está enojada conmigo," suspiró.

"No, simplemente desaparece," dijo ella, apenas capaz de formar las palabras.

"¿No?" preguntó. "¿No estás enojado conmigo? Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?"

"¡No te incumbe!" ella le gritó. "Ahora, por favor vete."

Chico Bestia estaba al otro lado de la puerta sintiéndose bastante impotente. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero ella la había cerrado. Oía sus sollozos y quería estar ahí con ella, para consolarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y decidió hacer algo que normalmente habría sido considerado el suicidio.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Ha quien se esperaba que chico bestia maduraría jajaja nadie bueno aquí se termina este capítulo dejen sus comentarios está súper la historia**

 **Guest si esta genial jajaja hace mucho que no veía un comentario tuyo bueno gracias por leguir la historia… saludos**

 **pink-hoshi- jajajaja ya se ese capítulo estaba bien tristes pero bum cunado nadie se lo esperaba chico bestia controla la situación, si lo se fue cruel de raven pero siendo tan inteligente y prudente es lo que una chica en la vida real área si tuviera su inteligencia y esa inseguridad está muy bien plasmado en como actúa y también como chico bestia la ase dudar bum… saludos**

 **pd- abecés pienso que te la pasas actualizando la página para ver si ya actualice**


	7. Sueños y Confeciones

**Capítulo 7**

Raven se secó los ojos con sus manos y trató de calmarse, pero iba a ser difícil después de la pesadilla que acababa de tener.

Y el hecho de que Chico Bestia estaba es taba al otro lado de la puerta molestando a ella no le ayudó en absoluto.

De repente, Chico Bestia pareció materializarse de la nada frente a ella. Él se había deslizado disimuladamente debajo de su puerta en forma de una termita y cambiado de nuevo una vez que estaba dentro. La vio sentada en su cama, vestida con poca ropa bastante diferente, llorando. Ella dio un grito y un leve grito al verlo ahí.

"Chico Bestia, sal!" gritó, cubriéndose con sus sabanas.

"Lo haré si me dices lo que tienes", dijo, poco a poco acercándose a su cama.

"ya te lo dije, no es asunto tuyo lo que me suceda", dijo con enojo.

"Pero si me incumbe, Raven", dijo acercándose aún más a ella. "Yo quiero que estés bien, y ahora mismo no estás bien. Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás llorando?"

Raven lo miró, sintiendo todavía muy enojada por su intrusión en su habitación, pero no se atrevía a gritar de nuevo. Ella odiaba gritarle a las personas siempre podía sentir el dolor que sentían. Odiaba su poder de sentir las emociones de otras personas. Y cierto, ella no tenía su poderes en este momento, pero era un mal hábito que ella estaba tratando de romper.

"Tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo", dijo, secándose las mejillas con las manos.

"¿Qué clase de pesadilla?" preguntó. En este punto ya había llegado a su cama y lentamente se sentó al otro lado de ella.

"Fue una estupidez", dijo Raven, sin mirarlo más. "Los sueños no significan nada."

"Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

Raven se mordió el labio y trató de pensar en una manera de deshacerse de él sin que ella tuviera que decirle nada sobre su pesadilla. Ella realmente deseó tener sus poderes para que poder arrojarlo hacia fuera.

"Raven, está bien puedes decírmelo", dijo Chico Bestia. "No voy a decirle a nadie. Te lo prometo."

Raven finalmente se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Él le dio una clase de tranquilidad con una sonrisa y esperó a que ella le respondiera. Tenía hermosos ojos amables que siempre le dio una sensación de confort. No estaba segura de por qué. Su determinación de hacer feliz a la gente parecía hacerlo brillar.

"Está bien, pero no te atrevas a burlarte de mí", advirtió.

"prometo que no será así", dijo y dio la señal de que escuchaba.

Raven suspiró y dijo: "Soñé que todo el mundo me estaba llamando que yo era una persona horrible y una mala madre. Y luego estaba este niño, este niño sin rostro que seguía apareciendo en frente de mí, diciéndome que había arruinado su vida. Y entonces mi padre se presentó y me dijo que lo va a usar a mi hijo para regresar a la Tierra. El niño parecía crecer dentro del mal y luego él y mi padre se reía maliciosamente a mí. Todo mientras que las demás personas estaban maldiciéndome a mí y me decían que debería haberme desecho del bebé cuando tuve la oportunidad. Me decían que debería conseguir abortar y no cometer el error de mi madre, cuando ella me tuvo. Podía sentir sus voces en mí y la risa me que causo un escalofrió. Y entonces fue como si sus manos estuvieran sobre mí, tratando de sofocarme. Entonces me desperté".

Chico Bestia se quedó mirando fijamente. Su boca se había ido quedado entreabierta había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho a Raven. "Eso fue una horrible pesadilla! ", dijo al fin." No me extraña que estuvieras llorando. "

"Fue sólo un sueño", dijo Raven, tratando de volver a su estado neutro. "No hay nada que me molesta de eso."

"Uh, sí que lo hay!" dijo Chico Bestia. "Diablos, si yo tuviera un pesadilla como esa estaría muy asustado, también. Tú no tienes que avergonzarte de llorar, Raven.

¿De verdad no debes sentirte así?. "Él tomó suavemente la mano y la sostuvo amorosamente.

Ella tomó la mano de él y la envolvió en sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, que las había llevado hasta su pecho. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

-le preguntó a sí misma más que él.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"No sé qué hacer con este bebé, Chico Bestia", dijo Raven, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Hasta ahora, todo lo que me han dicho es que debería deshacerme de él, ya sea por aborto o por la adopción".

"Sí, pero tú nunca querrías un aborto, ¿no?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto, que no", dijo Raven. "Pero, la verdad es que quiero darlo en adopción. Simplemente no me siento como que voy a ser una buena madre para el bebé, sobre todo, porque soy yo. "

"Bueno, creo que lo harías bien", dijo Chico Bestia sonrió dulcemente. "Además, nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. ¿No te acuerdas de cuando tuviste que cuidar de Melvin y a su pandilla hace unos años? Al principio me llamaste varias veces para pedir ayuda, pero al final formaste un vínculo con ellos y te preocupabas por ellos. Ahora piénsalo así de fácil fue con ellos como será con tu propio bebé".

Raven se había olvidado de la primera vez que conoció a Melvin, Timmy y mordedor. Es cierto que al principio no podía soportarlos, pero eso era porque ella no entendía de niños. Pero después de unos pocos días que había pasado con ellos se había encariñado con ellos y se preocupaba mucho por ellos. ¿Podría ocurrir lo mismo con su propio hijo?

"creo que eso es cierto", dijo después de pensarlo. "Pero ¿qué pasa si mi sueño era una premonición de lo que vendrá? ¿Qué pasa si el niño se convierta en el Portal de Trigón, justo como lo soñé? "

"Yo no creo que haya sido una premonición", dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Raven.

"Porque eso significaría que todo en el sueño tendría que ser verdad, y yo ya le ha dicho que tu será una gran madre", dijo Bestia Chico. "Por lo tanto, tu no tiene que preocuparse por ello. Como tu dijiste, que era sólo un sueño. Tengo pesadillas también como cuando me siento frustrado."

"¿Tú las tienes?" preguntó Raven, sorprendida.

"Sí, por supuesto", dijo Chico Bestia. "Es sólo una forma en que tu cuerpo te diga que te calmes y que tu está pensando demasiado en puras cosas negativas. Por lo tanto, trate de pensar en el lado positivo de todo esto".

"Eso sería un gran cambio", dijo Raven, lentamente dejando que sus rodillas regresaran a su posición normal. "Pero... ¿es tan difícil? Siento que de aquí en adelante, nada bueno va a suceder. Al igual que mi vida solo ira cuesta abajo. "Poco a poco se echó hacia atrás y se acostó de nuevo. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo con Chico Bestia estando en la habitación con ella, así que ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado.

Chico Bestia se acostó junto a ella, para que pudiera seguir hablando con él. "Bueno, no voy a dejar que eso te preocupe", dijo. "Me aseguraré de que tú seas feliz y que nada malo llegase a sucederte a ti otra vez. Lo Prometo."

"¿Cómo puedes prometerme algo así?" -preguntó, volteándose a su lado para mirarlo.

"Porque me preocupo mucho por ti, Raven," dijo. "Y yo daría cualquier cosa por verte feliz. Sé que todo esto es mi culpa, pero Quiero hacer las paces con Tigo. No me gusta saber que soy la razón por la que está enferma por las mañanas y el culpable de que tengas pesadillas horribles. ¿Quiero decir que estés bien sin importa más para mí que... bueno, cualquier cosa ".

"tu... lo puedes hacer?" -preguntó ella, muy sorprendida por sus palabras.

"Sí, lo haré", dijo sonriendo. Porque " quiero que sepas que si alguna vez necesitas algo o si quieres hablar, por favor, ven a mí.

Voy a cuidarte a partir de ahora".

Raven lo había oído decir esto a ella una docena de veces ya, pero esta vez sonaba diferente. En realidad, parecía sincero. No es como si estuviera diciendo que porque sabía que era lo correcto que era lo que tenía que decir y que no sabía qué más hacer. Para escucharlo decir que iba a cuidar de ella y de hecho lo que escucho decir de repente la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

"Raven, ¿estás bien?" preguntó. "Estás mirándome un poco... raro."

"No, sólo estoy pensando", dijo en voz baja. "Sabes, nunca vi que algo como esto sucediera."

"Bueno, yo no creo que ninguno de nosotros viera algo como esto," Chico Bestia se rio entre dientes.

"No, quiero decir que nunca me vi a mí misma teniendo un hijo", dijo Raven. "Y no porque pensara que no iba a ser una buena madre. Porque nunca pensé que viviría tanto tiempo. Yo sabía que iba a morir cuando tenía dieciséis años, por lo que la maternidad estaba básicamente fuera de mi imaginación. Yo creo que por eso He estado tan... en la negación, supongo. Toda esta situación va en contra de todo lo que yo crecí sabiendo".

"Wow, yo nunca olvidé de eso", dijo Chico Bestia. "Es difícil creer que hace unos años que se suponía que... bueno, quiero decir, que en realidad, pero... bueno, que bien qué no... hallas muerto. De todos modos, yo no te puedo decir lo feliz que estoy de que estés viva".

"Gracias, Chico Bestia", dijo raven con una pequeña sonrisa. "Es bueno saber eso."

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se acordó de por qué había ido allí en primer lugar. Ahora debatió si debía decirle que estaba enamorada de ella.

Ella parecía estar de buen humor ahora, para que ella pudiera tomarlo bien. Pero, de nuevo, su estado de ánimo podría cambiar en cualquier momento. También sabía que había una buena probabilidad de que si le dijese que no le gusta, ella cambiaria de opinión y daría al bebe.

"Chico Bestia, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Raven. "Te ves en conflicto de repente."

"Wow, eso es una manera fresca de decir que tu mirada esta perpleja," se rio entre dientes.

"¿Eres tú?" preguntó Raven. "¿supongo que sí?"

"Bueno, sí," suspiró. "tengo que decirte por qué vine a tu habitación en primer lugar."

"Oh", dijo Raven. "¿Por qué viniste?"

"Porque me acabo de dar cuenta hace una hora que me gustas", dijo, sintiendo su corazón saltar cuando lo dijo.

"¿te gusto?" dijo ella, un poco confundida. "Así que... hasta ahora no te gustaba nada en lo absoluto? Yo... pensé que te gustaba. ¿Cómo podemos ser amigos si no te gustaba? "

"No, eso no es lo que quiero decir," dijo Chico Bestia. "Siempre me as gustaba así. Es sólo que, ahora, me doy cuenta de una manera diferente. Sabes... como si... como tú".

Raven tomó esto bien, a pesar de que todavía estaba un poco confundida. Luego algo hizo clic lentamente en su mente cansada y ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro con sorpresa.

"Oh", dijo simplemente. "Um... bueno... está bien."

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó, al ver la ola de sorpresas que golpeó y golpeó con fuerza. "Porque, confía en mí, puedo entender si tú no, es decir, como he dicho, me imaginé esto".

"¿Y estás seguro de que te gusto?" ella pregunto. "No sólo estás sintiendo algo confundido con... tus sentimientos?"

"No, estoy seguro", dijo con una leve sonrisa. Suspiró y se sentó. "Mira, yo voy a descansar. Después de esa pesadilla se merece un buena siesta; esperemos no tengas otra pesadilla. Por lo tanto, no pienses en lo que he dicho en este momento. Voy a verte luego. "Él le dio una última sonrisa amable, y se puso de pie, y salió de su habitación.

Después de escuchar todo esto Raven no estaba segura de sí sería capaz de volver a dormir ahora. Chico Bestia estaba enamorado de ella? Bueno, tan impactante como lo que fuese, no era del todo sorprendente. El chico siempre le presto más atención a ella que nadie y estaba constantemente tratando de envolverla a ella alrededor de sus brazos. Pero, aun así, era Chico Bestia! ¿Y a él gustaba ella? raven suspiró y cerró los ojos, esperando que ella sería capaz de encontrar algo de alivio durmiendo

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

 **Buenas me disculpo si alguno no entendió muy bien porque raven no le entiende cunado chico bestia se le declara, muchos pensaran pero es que esta obvio pero como la traducir del inglés algunas palabras como te quiero, me gustas o amor tienden a zona igual "love" así que hay algo de confusión en el idioma original pero al español no por eso se mira así como que muy soso y tonto de parte de raven no darse cuenta que le intenta decir chico bestia bueno eso es todo por lo que no entendía o los que se preguntaban el por qué raven no capto al instante**

 **Titanica- jajaja no me lo vas a creer ayer que subí el episodio pasado estuve recargando la página antes de subirlo por si algún comentario aparecía y nada subí el episodio y apareció un comentario tuyo después jajaja bueno en este lo contesto, como ya abras leído los demás episodios te distes cuneta que el doctor luz no es padre, si no chico bestia y robín y pues ya te complací con lo otro del actualizar la historia.. Saludos no vemos**

 **pink-hoshi- no hay problema pero el día que no subo un capitulo sabré que quedara en mi conciencia que estuviste recargando la página en espera del capítulo y que nunca llego jaja espero no ocurra eso, jajaja tal vez lo pareces, mm demanda naa no creo eres la fan número uno la numero uno jajaja … saludos**


	8. una bola curveada

**Capítulo 8**

A raven siempre le había gustado su uniforme. Por eso lo había mantenido durante tantos años. Un leotardo con largas mangas que llegan hasta sus brazos y una capa azul oscuro. Todo eso sin incluir el cinturón de grandes joyas rojas que colgaban libremente alrededor de sus caderas. Si había una cosa que ella había tenido en toda su vida, era una hermosa figura. Bueno... ella tenía una figura muy agradable. Ahora que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses tenía un hermoso bulto en vez de un vientre plano que había tenido alguna vez. No, no era tan grande, ya que sólo tenía cuatro meses a lo mucho, pero Raven se miraba como si estuviera escondiendo un globo debajo de su traje.

"Por última vez, tu tiene una hermosa figura", suspiró Chico Bestia. Estaba sentado en su cama, esperando para acompañarla hasta la enfermería para la cita que tenía programada. Por el momento, ella estaba de pie frente a su espejo mirando su cuerpo. "Se supone que te tienes que mirar de esa manera."

"¿Se supone que me debo de ver como si me hubiera tragado una bola de boliche?" dijo ella, mientras se miraba de perfil.

"¿Una bola de boliche?" -exclamó Chico Bestia. "Raven, te ves cómo te deberías de ver has ganado un poco de peso solamente."

"Oh, ¿así que ahora tú me está diciendo gorda?" dijo entre algunos sollozos.

"¡No no!" dijo rápidamente. "Creo que está molestándote por nada. No te preocupes, el médico va a decir que te ves perfectamente normal."

"De alguna manera lo dudo," dijo algo dudosa.

Chico Bestia suspiró y miró el reloj de Raven. "Mira, es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Es un paseo de un minuto", dijo Raven, mientras no apartaba sus ojos del espejo. "Yo diría que sería bastante imposible llegar tarde".

"Bueno, tenemos un minuto antes de las 3:00", dijo Chico Bestia. "Así que si quieres estar allí a tiempo tenemos que salir ahora."

"Bien", resopló Raven. Ella agarró un par de pantalones cortos de su buró, envueltos en su capa alrededor de ella lo mejor que pudo para que su abultado estómago no se mirase, entonces ella y Chico Bestia salieron directo a la enfermería.

Durante el mes pasado Chico Bestia había mostrado definitivamente a Raven que podido estar ahí para ella. Él había establecido citas para ella, compran sus libros sobre el embarazo que en realidad el leía también, e incluso llegaron a air a su cafetería favorita. Ella todavía no había tomado una decisión sobre si iba a quedarse con el bebé o no, por lo que él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacerla feliz.

El médico estaba preparando todo el equipo que iba a utilizar en Raven. Habían enviado todo lo que Raven necesitaba por lo que nunca tuvo que salir de la Torre. Todos sabían que sería horriblemente vergonzoso si tenía que ir al hospital de la ciudad como una superhéroe embarazada de diecinueve años.

Del mismo modo que el médico estaba preparando las distintas máquinas mientras Raven y Chico Bestia entraban.

"Hola", dijo el doctor calurosamente.

"Uh... hola", dijo Chico Bestia. "¿Quién eres?" Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que este no era el médico que había estado viendo a Raven.

"Oh, estoy tomando el lugar del Dr. Powers hoy", dijo el médico. "Y, no te preocupes, he firmado el contrato y todo eso, así que no te preocupes por mí o porque algo salga de mi boca".

"Bueno, eso me tranquiliza", dijo Cuervo nerviosamente. Este nuevo médico fue una linda y joven doctora y Raven de pronto se preguntó si tal vez debería aguantar hasta que su médico regresara. Entonces se dijo a si misma que estaba exagerando.

"la Dra. Sawyer es mi nombre", dijo con una dulce sonrisa. "Ve y ponte esta bata."

Raven tomó la bata delgada y se fue a cambiar. Odiaba estas revisiones de sonogramas estúpidas. Ella tenía que usar ese vestido horrible y exponer su estómago para que el médico pudiera poner un sensor en ella y ver lo que estaba pasando dentro de ella. Es por eso que ella traía los pantalones cortos.

Chico Bestia quería estar allí y pero no podía esta hay no mientras ella se estuviese cambiando y sobre todo porque de seguramente no tenía ropa.

Ella salió del baño y se acercó a Chico Bestia y la Dra. Sawyer, que estaban charlando y sonriendo. De repente sintió una extraña sensación se apoderado de ella mientras miraba como le sonreía la doctora a chico bestia y viceversa se colocó a un lado de chico bestia y le dio un tirón de cabellos a Chico Bestia en frente de la doctora. Y no era un sentimiento muy positivo.

"Estoy de vuelta", anunció para llamar la atención.

"Genial, sube a la cama y vamos a empezar", dijo la Dra. Sawyer.

"Oh, sí, aquí voy, asía mi chequeo", dijo raven con sarcasmo y con cuidado se arrastró sobre la cama. Ella se acomoda y luego se levanta la camisa para que su estómago estuviera descubierto.

"Wow", dijo Chico Bestia, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Raven, alarmada.

"Oh, eh, nada," dijo rápidamente.

"Estás sorprendido por el tamaño de mi enorme estómago, ¿verdad?" -preguntó, con tristeza. "No, es sólo que, bueno, nunca he visto un embarazo antes", dijo Chico Bestia." Se ve bien".

"¿Se ve bien?" preguntó Raven.

"Bueno, ya sabes, realmente puedo decir que está embarazada y es genial", dijo, tratando de elegir sus palabras lo mejor que pudo.

"¿Mira, ¿podría por favor dejar de hablar?" preguntó Raven, masajeando sus sienes.

"Sí," suspiró, con sus orejas caídas.

El médico le apretó un poco de crema fría en estómago de rave, haciéndola temblar un poco, y luego le coloca el sensor en su estómago. "Muy bien, déjame ver lo que que tenemos ", dijo la Dra. Sawyer con otra sonrisa y empezó a mover el sensor alrededor.

"¿Qué son todas esas manchas?" preguntó Chico Bestia, mirando de cerca el monitor.

"Mis entrañas, Chico Bestia," raven suspiró.

"Bueno, en parte si," la Dr. Sawyer se rio entre dientes. "Pero en este... hay un bebé."

"Oh", dijo Chico Bestia, inclinando la cabeza y tratando de entender la diferencia entre las manchas.

"Así que, ¿has pensado en algún nombre para ellos?" preguntó la Dra. Sawyer.

"Bueno, no estoy segura de como Starfire va a nombrar a su hijo", dijo Raven. "Pero yo quiero saber si será niño o niña de mi bebé antes de empezar a pensar en nombres".

"¿Starfire?" preguntó la Dra. Sawyer. "¿Ella está embarazada también?"

"¿Sí, no lo sabía?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"No, se me dio la información de Raven solamente," dijo la Dra. Sawyer. "Wow, esta torre estará llena de niños pronto."

"Espera un segundo", dijo Chico Bestia. "Si usted no sabía sobre Starfire entonces ¿por qué pregunto por los nombres de los bebés?"

"Porque yo tenía curiosidad por saber cómo van a nombrar a sus bebés", dijo la Dra. Sawyer, poniéndose tan confundida como Raven y Chico Bestia.

"Está bien, aquí es donde me estoy confundiendo", dijo raven dando un suspiro de frustración. "¿Estás diciendo bebé en de ,amera plural, no singular."

"Bueno, yo creo que tu dirías bebés en la forma plural cuando vas a tener dos," dijo la Dra. Sawyer claramente.

Los dos estaban en silencio por un momento. "¿Dos?" dijeron los dos juntos.

"Uh, sí," dijo la Dra. Sawyer, inocentemente. "Sabían que estaban teniendo gemelos, ¿verdad?"

Raven y Chico Bestia miraron a la Dra. Sawyer fijamente por un segundo, luego se miraron entre sí, y luego de nuevo a ella. Ambos tontamente sacudieron sus cabezas.

"Oh," dijo la Dra. Sawyer. "Bueno, bueno, sí, ustedes van a tener gemelos" ¿Es ... ¿está segura? ", Preguntó Raven, sintiéndose un poco mareada. Ella parecía haberse olvidado de respirar y ahora se sentía un poco mareada.

"Sí," dijo la Dra. Sawyer, asintiendo. "Puedo mostrarte." Ella movió el sensor alrededor del estómago de raven y se detuvo. "Mira, aquí está uno y aquí está el otro".

"¿Estoy... estoy teniendo... gemelos?" dijo de nuevo, sentía que tal vez ella había estado escuchando a la médico equivocada.

"Sí," dijo la Dra. Sawyer de nuevo. "¿Quieres saber cuáles son?"

"Yo... no estoy segura", dijo Raven, todavía un poco aturdida. "Chico Bestia, ¿crees que ..."

De repente, Chico Bestia cayó justo encima de donde se encontraba y yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Evidentemente se había olvidado de la respiración, así, pero no fue tan sorprendido como Raven complemento ella.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Raven.

"Creo que simplemente se desmayó", dijo la Dra. Sawyer mirando por encima al desmayado Chico Bestia. Se acercó a él y le dio una pequeña sacudida.

"Chico Bestia, despierta. Vamos, despierta."

Chico Bestia se sentía como la habitación daba vueltas y él perezosamente abrió los ojos. y Se encontró con la Dra. Sawyer arrodillado junto a él y raven mirando hacia abajo desde su cama.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó.

"Te desmayaste, Chico Bestia", dijo Raven.

"Vamos, vamos para arriba," dijo la Dra. Sawyer, dándole la mano. Lentamente él se puso de pie y luego lo sentó en una silla.

"¿Así que, es cierto, entonces?" preguntó Chico Bestia. "vas a Tener gemelos Raven?"

"Sí," dijo la Dra. Sawyer. "Eso sí, no te vayas a desmayar de nuevo."

"Uh, lo siento por eso no volverá a ocurrir", dijo Chico Bestia.

"No sé", dijo Raven, casi amablemente, lo que le sorprendió. De repente se dio cuenta de que ella tenía una mirada un poco blanca en su cara. "Yo casi me desmayado, también. "

"Bueno, ¿ustedes dos gustaría saber los sexos de los bebés?" preguntó la Dra. Sawyer.

"No estoy segura", dijo Raven, de nuevo. "Pero, creo que aria las cosas un poco más fácil. Y yo quería saber cuándo pensé que solo era uno. ¿Quieres saber?"

"¿Por qué no?" Chico Bestia suspiró. "deberíamos saber."

"Bueno, entonces," dijo la Dra. Sawyer con una suave sonrisa. "Esta es una... niña. Y éste es un... niño. Tienes uno de cada uno."

Chico Bestia y Raven tomaron esto bien, pero ambos se quedaron en silencio. Todo era demasiado. Justo cuando pensaban que lo podría manejar todo, otra bola curveada. ¿Sería caso de nunca acabar?

"Bueno, ambos se ven muy bien y saludable", dijo la Dra. Sawyer, al darse cuenta de que ella no iba a conseguir una respuesta por parte de los dos. "Pero sigues siendo un poco delgada, Raven, así que asegúrate de seguir comiendo. Y... eso es todo, ya está lista por ahora".

Raven asintió y se cubrió el estómago una vez más. "Gracias," dijo simplemente y se deslizó fuera de la cama para irse a cambiar. Cuando ella escucho la palabra 'gemelos su mente se había llenado con miles de pensamientos, pero se había sobrecargado, dejando a su límite. Se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño. Un largo sueño de cuatro meses.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

 **Jaja fantástico hasta que el episodio de hoy y que suerte la suya de que lo traduzca yo no había entendido que raven había tenido celos de la doctora pues como lo ley con el traductor del navegador y sabiendo que no es muy bueno me lo traducido como si hubiera sido el doctor Sawyer y no la doctora por eso no había entendido por que al principio dice joven y bella pero ahora que lo traduje me hiso mucha gracia.**

 **Por cierto si alguien no le entiende al nombre del capítulo, es un decir que dicen las personas cuando las cosas toman un giro inesperado o que están seguros de algo y al final resulta otra cosa eso significa una bola curveada**

 **pink-hoshi- jajaja justo cuando pensabas que las cosas mejorarías pasa que sus problemas se duplican jajajaja, pues me alegro que las hallas leído todas jaja aunque aún son pocas y pues los estoy actualizando con forme a la popularidad de la historia y esta y la de tu sonrisa cambio mi vida estas acaparando mucha popularidad en estos momentos….. saludos**

 **pd- el episodio lo tenía traducido desde la una de la tarde pero quería esperar tu comentario primero y acerté sufrir algo ajajajaja**

 **Guest- jajaja cierto detallaso de chico bestia eso me recordó a la escena de los comic donde chico bestia consuela a raven mientras vomita en el baño creo que se inspiraron de ahí bueno gracias por seguir la historia y comentar… saludos**

 **lirio de plata- jajajaja bueno eso ya se veía venir no jajaj y pues lo mismo que le digo a guest me recordó un poco a los comic la escena donde la consuela**

 **Guest- jajaj me llegaron tus dos reviews el día de hoy el de episodio 4 y el del 5 jajaja bueno pero a si sucede cuando no tiene una cuenta en la página en fin se raven actuó un poco precipitada pero es la reacción de muchas mujeres inteligentes piensan en lo más obvio y con un resultado menos influyente en su futuro pero dejan de lado los sentimientos y después terminan arrepintiéndose…saludos**


	9. Comfort

Capítulo 9

Chico Bestia deslizó lentamente la puerta para cerrarla y los dos se quedaron ahí por un momento, en silencio. No sabían qué hacer. Ni sabía qué sentir. Raven lentamente camino hacia su baño y tomó la camiseta sin mangas negra. Eso significaba que iba a tomar una siesta. Chico bestia suspiró y se paró frente a la puerta, para darle un poco de privacidad. Ella no le pidió irse. Ella no había dicho una palabra para él en casi diez minutos. Apoyó la frente contra la frío puerta y cerró los ojos.

Raven terminó de desvestirse y vestirse y se sentó en su cama. Chico Bestia oyó esto y se dio la vuelta. Él observó mientras ella se acurrucó en su lado y se quedó allí. Se dirigió lentamente hacia ella y se acostó a su lado. Y allí yacieron por unos buenos tres minutos, en silencio e inmóviles.

Entonces, como si todo les golpeara a la vez, raven entrecerró los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos. Ella aspiró en una bocanada de aire y empezó a llorar. Chico bestia rápidamente la llevó a sus brazos y la abrazó tan cerca de él como pudo. Ella agarró el pecho y lloró como si ella nunca hubiera llorado antes.

"Por favor, dime que no es verdad", exclamó. "Yo no... Es que... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Shh, está bien", dijo Chico Bestia, tratando de convencer tanto a Raven y él mismo que estaba bien. "Podemos manejar dos bebés. No va a ser tan malo."

"Sí, si lo será", lloró.

"No, no, no te preocupes", dijo Chico Bestia, tratando de consolarla.

"No fue suficiente que teníamos esta cosa del embarazo y teníamos varios problemas y ahora esto", dijo Raven, tratando de detener su respiración entrecortada. "¿Pero ahora tenemos que tener dos bebés al mismo tiempo? ¿Ahora tengo que tener a los gemelos? No creo que pueda hacer esto. "

"No digas eso", dijo Chico Bestia, limpiando el resto de las lágrimas de Raven. "Yo sé que puedes. Eres tan fuerte, Raven. Si alguien puede hacerlo esa, eres tú. Y voy a estar allí para ti no importa qué. Vamos a hacer esto juntos. Así que, como he dicho, por favor, no te preocupes".

"¿Cómo puedo no preocuparme, Chico Bestia?" ella lloró. "Ahora soy responsable de dos vidas y ni siquiera estaba segura de si yo podría manejar una."

"Soy responsable, también, Raven," dijo. "tú no está sola en esto." "Sí, pero tú no tiene que sentirlos crecer y dar a luz a ellos", sollozó.

"Lo sé, y realmente me gustaría poder cambiar lugares con Tigo", dijo.

"No, no en realidad no lo deseas", dijo Raven, secándose las mejillas. "tú no soportas para nada el dolor."

"Eso es cierto", dijo Chico Bestia, riéndose un poco. "Pero si pudiera me gustaría cambiar lugares con Tigo porque no me gusta verte así."

Raven comenzó a tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y trató de calmarse. Ella se apartó de Chico Bestia, pero no lo suficiente para que pudiera abrazarla todavía, y sentar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

"¿De verdad cambiaría de lugar conmigo?" ella pregunto. "¿Un gruñón, perdido hinchado, nervioso?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa amable. "Pero, como no puedo, sólo voy a tener que hacer todo para ti. Tengo que tomar mi parte, también. Sólo tienes que recordar eso. Estamos en esto juntos."

"Lo sé," dijo Raven, en voz baja. Era la primera vez que ella había admitido realmente que había estado escuchando lo largo de la semana. Siempre que él, le dijo que iba a estar ahí para ella y que eran un equipo, ella se apartó de él o cambiaba de tema. "Y gracias."

"tú no tienes ninguna razón para darme las gracias", dijo Chico Bestia. "te Hice esto a ti en primer lugar."

"Nada de esto fue tu culpa", dijo Raven. "No fue culpa de nadie. Es sólo algo que pasó. Algo que ha cambiado nuestras vidas para siempre".

"No, es mi culpa, Raven," dijo, sintiéndose de repente culpable. "Si no te hubiera abrazado de en ese momento, entonces..."

"Me gusta cuando me abrazas," dijo ella.

"... No estarías embarazada y no estarías teniendo gemelos y... espera, ¿qué?" dijo, después de darse cuenta que había hablado.

"Me gusta cuando me abrazas, Chico Bestia," dijo ella, inocentemente.

"¿Tú... que haces?" preguntó. "Pero, pensé que lo odiabas cuando te tocaba."

"Lo sé," dijo Raven. "Y, al principio, estaba molesta, pero es solo un reflejo. Y sé que tengo que actuar que lo odio, así que te grito y te digo que te vayas. Pero me gusta cuando me abrazas, especialmente después de una batalla. Me haces sentir como... que soy importante. Pero nunca quise decir nada".

"¿eso es todo para mí, Raven?", dijo Chico Bestia, asegurándose de que todavía tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella. "Y qué nunca pienses algo diferente".

Se acerca a él de nuevo y él apoyó su frente en la de ella. Raven se abrazó a él y de nuevo se sintió importante. Lentamente levantó la cabeza y la besó en la frente. En este momento Raven sintió como si fuera a llorar de nuevo, pero ella hizo lo posible para no hacerlo.

"todo Va a estar bien", dijo en voz baja.

"Lo sé", dijo raven suavemente hacia atrás. El suspiró y dijo: "Creo que la adopción en verdad está fuera de la situación ahora."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Bueno, yo no puedo renunciar a los gemelos", dijo Raven. "Eso va a crear un caos aún mayor que renunciar a un niño."

"¿Así que... vas a mantenerlos?" -preguntó, un poco de esperanza en su voz.

Raven se quedó callada por un segundo y luego asintió: "Sí."

"Gracias", dijo Chico Bestia con una gran sonrisa y se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y sonrojó terriblemente. "Oh, uh, lo siento. Estaba a, um, cosas del momento, supongo."

Se sentía tan avergonzado que sólo quería encogerse. Raven se sonrojo y lo miraba en estado de shock. Chico Bestia estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar su mirada, pero sabía que no podía mirar sus sábanas siempre. Así que él vacilantemente miró hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

Tan pronto como él levantó la cara para mirar hacia atrás ella se inclinó y se conecta con sus labios una vez más. Esto, por supuesto, le hizo dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, pero se puso rápidamente sobre ella. Cerró los ojos y así los dos simplemente se quedaron ahí besándose. Ellos no se besaban rápido pero lo hacían, lento y con nostalgia. Se tomaron su tiempo con cada beso y simplemente se sumergían con cada sentimiento que cada beso creaba.

Se quedaron ahí durante lo que parecieron horas simplemente y parecía que con cada beso todos sus problemas se distanciaban. Con cada beso se era un problema menos. Con cada beso se olvidaron de su estrés. Y con cada beso se sentían consolados. Luego, lentamente, sus besos terminaron, pero sólo por el hecho de que ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

Chico Bestia fue el primero en despertar. Lo último que recordaba fue que había entrelazando sus labios con los raven hasta el punto en que había perdido la conciencia. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y allí la vieron todavía en sus brazos. Le tomó un momento para que su mente despertara y darse cuenta de donde estaba el y por qué raven estaba durmiendo a su lado. Él sonrió suavemente y cerró los ojos. Tomó suavemente sus manos, que habían sido acurrucadas contra su pecho, y cayó de nuevamente a dormido.

Raven se sentía cansada mucho últimamente y ahora sabía por qué. Dos seres estaban creciendo en ella, no sólo uno. Ella suspiró suavemente y sus ojos se abrieron. Ella vio que frente de ella, a una distancia muy corta, Chico Bestia estaba durmiendo. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las de él y ella en realidad se sentía segura como estaba. Sus dedos no estaban entrelazados, sus manos estaban simplemente entrelazadas sobre las de ella, mientras seguía dormido. Ella sonrió suavemente y se acurrucó de nuevo en la almohada. Ella era feliz en ese momento y no quería que terminara. Parecía una eternidad desde que se había sentido contenta.

KNOCK Knock Knock! raven dio un salto y se sentó inmediatamente. Chico Bestia había sido groseramente despertado y casi se cayó de la cama.

"¿chicos están ahí?" llamaba Cyborg. "¿Hola?"

"¿Qué quieres?" -gruñó raven era bastante molesto había arruinado su momento feliz.

"Estaba preguntándome donde estaban ustedes dos", dijo Cyborg. "Ustedes ha estado perdidos durante horas."

"Estábamos descansando," Chico Bestia le dijo, agitado.

"¿Juntos?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Estábamos compartiendo mi cama, si es eso lo que quieres decir", dijo Raven, pasando rápidamente fuera de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Seguida de Chico Bestia y los dos miraron Cyborg con una mirada desagradable una vez que abrieron la puerta.

"Por Dios, no es que quisiera molestarlos chicos", dijo Cyborg. "Sólo estaba preocupado porque yo no los había visto a ninguno de los dos en tres horas."

"Bueno, después de mi revisión me sentí ganas de acostarme", dijo Raven.

"Oh y, ¿cómo te fue?" preguntó Cyborg.

Raven y Chico Bestia se miraron les recordó como el chequeo había revelado una nueva noticia. De repente todo por lo que acababan de escapar se les vino de golpe. Raven parecía muy abrumada de nuevo y miró al suelo.

"Nosotros, uh, nos enteramos de una noticia interesante", dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿En serio como qué?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Bueno", dijo Chico Bestia, mirando a raven para ver si ella quería anunciarlo. Podía sentir que ella no quería decir nada. "raven va a tener gemelos."

Los ojos de Cyborg se agrandaron y su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo, si no hubiera sido atornillada. "¿gemelos?" preguntó. "¿Yo quiero decir, que estás dos ahí adentro?"

"Esa sería la definición de gemelos, ahora ¿no?" dijo Raven, cruzando los brazos y, finalmente, mirando hacia atrás.

"Whoa, no lo veía venir", dijo Cyborg.

"dínoslo a nosotros", dijo Chico Bestia.

"E hombre, espera a que Robín y Star se enteren", dijo Cyborg. "¿Sabes si será niño o niña?

"Uno de cada uno", dijo raven claramente.

"¿Un niño y una niña?" dijo Cyborg. "Cool! Vamos, podemos ir a llamar a Robín y Star y decirles". Y con eso se fue al final del pasillo.

"¿Quieres detenerlo?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"No, ellos tienen que saber tarde o temprano", suspiró Raven. "Vamos, tengo que comer. Me muero de hambre."

"Sí, yo también", dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa. "Aunque yo no tengo que alimentar a tres estómagos como tú."

Raven dio un gemido y los dos se dirigieron hacia la sala común. Caminaron un poco más cerca el uno al otro mientras se abrían camino hacia abajo. Ambos lo sabían, pero tampoco querían llamar la atención sobre eso. Se sentía... bien. Chico Bestia fue tentado a tomar su mano, pero él sabía que realmente sería salta a otro nivel. No era más que feliz así que se puso a caminar tan cerca de ella como fuera posible.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

 **pink-hoshi- jajaja lo se tuvo mucho movimientos y muchas cosas inesperadas …saludos**

 **Titanica- jajaja y los reviews atrasados de titánica abecés me pregunto si leerás la respuesta bueno espero y si, jaja sí estuvo bueno madura y lol piensa que fue poseído típico de chico bestia…. saludos**


	10. Patadas en los antojos

**Les traigo el episodio 10 de la traducción bueno nunca digo nada en estos episodios por que no son míos pero esta vez are una excepción tal vez esta semana mis historias propias no tenga actualización ya que esta semana me revisan la tesis y estaré algo ocupado después del viernes vuelvo a actualizar**

Capítulo 10

Entraron en la sala común al entrar miraron las caras de Robín y Starfire llenando la gran pantalla que utilizaban tanto como ventana, televisor, y monitor de computadora.

"Hey, hombre, ¿cómo les va?" preguntó Cyborg con una gran sonrisa. Hasta ahora él era el único que estaba feliz y emocionado por la noticia de los gemelos.

"Muy bien", dijo Robín.

"Todo es maravilloso", dijo Starfire con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Cómo está la ciudad?" preguntó Robín.

"lo mismo viejo, lo mismo", dijo Cyborg.

"Bueno, eso es mejora que este empeorando", dijo Robín. Se dio cuenta de que Raven y Chico Bestia estaban en el fondo. "¿Y cómo están llevando todo esto?"

"Muy bien", dijeron los dos juntos.

"Nada bien!" dijo Cyborg. "Supongo por lo que se enteraron hoy!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Robín y Starfire.

"Vamos, Raven, diles!" dijo Cyborg, agarrándola y poniendo en frente de la cámara para que Robin y Starfire pudieran conseguir una buena mirada de ella.

Suspiró y dijo: "Estoy teniendo gemelos."

"¿gemelos?" preguntó Robin, conmocionado.

"Por lo tanto, ¿van de tener dos bumgorfs?" preguntó Starfire. "¡Que maravilloso!"

"Eso no es todo, dice el emocionado, diles lo otro", dijo Cyborg como un niño emocionado.

Raven quería tirar Cyborg por la ventana, por lo que fue afortunado que era impotente en esos momentos. "voy a tener un niño y una niña."

"Qué maravillosa noticia!" dijo Starfire.

"¿Ustedes saben lo que van a tener?" Preguntó Chico Bestia, asegurándose de que no se estaba olvidado de ellos.

"No, todavía no", dijo Robin.

"Es una tradición Tamaranean no saber el sexo de su hijo hasta el momento de su nacimiento", dijo Starfire.

"Hey, tal vez estás teniendo gemelos también" señalo Cyborg "Oh no, mi pueblo no tienen partos múltiples ", dijo Starfire." Nunca ha sucedido".

"Sí, pero tuno está teniendo un bebé Tamaraneano de sangre completa," dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa. "Por lo que podría ser la primera Tamaranean tener gemelos!"

"No, creo que los médicos de star nos habrían dicho si pensaban que algo andaba mal", dijo Robin. "No, sólo tendremos uno."

"Desearía estar teniendo solo uno", dijo raven amargamente, cruzando los brazos.

"De todos modos, me acaban de llamar ustedes para dar ya la buena noticia", dijo Cyborg, haciendo caso omiso de Raven.

"Gracias, nos aseguraremos de hacer el chequeo de nuevo", dijo Robin. "Nos vemos."

"Sí, nos veremos muy pronto!" dijo Starfire con una gran sonrisa mientras ella se despedía de ellos.

"Adiós", dijeron los tres y Cyborg y la llamada se cortó. "Bueno, me alegro de ver que están haciendo bien."

"Por supuesto que sí", se quejó Raven. "Esto es un sueño hecho realidad para ellos." Se dirigió hacia la cocina para llenar su estómago, perdón, sus tres estómagos. Rápidamente se dirigió a la nevera, la abrió y empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

"¿Quieres que te haga algo?" preguntó Chico Bestia, yendo hacia ella.

"No, gracias", dijo Raven. "tu intentaras meter un poco de queso de soja por mi garganta."

"No, no lo haré", dijo Chico Bestia. "Voy a hacerte lo que quieras."

"Bien, puedes ayudar", dijo Raven. "Hazme un poco de sopa de tomate. Voy a hacerme un par de sándwiches de queso a la parrilla. Después tendré que poner una taza de té. ¿Tenemos algún helado? Realmente me gustaría tener un poco de helado después. Tal vez un helado de galletas, suena bien. Hablando de eso, necesitamos galletas. Galletas con chispas de chocolate y galletas de mantequilla de maní. ¿Hacen galletas de chocolate y mantequilla de maní y que tengas chispas? deberían. Tal vez voy a querer eso después de la cena. Ooh, pero sería muy bueno tener el helado. Quizás yo debería comer las galletas primero y luego terminar la cena. Pero estoy realmente hambrienta ahora. Oh, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser un desastre maldita sea?! "

Chico Bestia y Cyborg se miraron en silencio mientras raven tuvo esa conversación con sí misma. Ella había estado dando vueltas, sin saber que debía hacer primero. Chico Bestia había comenzado a hacer la sopa, pero ella lo había tomado y apartado lejos de la sopa. Entonces ella lo tomó y lo arrastro de nuevo cuando pensó que debería tener la sopa primero, pero luego lo arrastro de vuelta en cuando decidió que no estaba segura.

"Raven, ¿por qué no tienes tu cena y voy a ir a buscar las galletas y helado?" se ofreció Chico Bestia.

"¿Pero y si no tienen el tipo de helado que quiero?" -preguntó ella, nerviosamente. "Entonces, ¿qué tipo de helado quiero? Tal vez el de caramelo o el de chocolate supremo, o simplemente vainilla. Y ¿qué pasa con las galletas? Quiero chispas de chocolate y mantequilla de maní y yo ni siquiera sé si hacen eso".

"Rae, por favor, no te preocupes por eso", dijo Chico Bestia, tratando de calmarla. "Voy por ellos, sólo termina tu cena." Agarró la lata de sopa de tomate y procedió a calentarla. Raven todavía no estaba segura e iba a detenerlo, pero luego otra vez estaba realmente hambrienta y el hecho de saber que su sopa ya casi estaba lista. Decidió dejar sola la cocina y dejar de tratar con él. Y chico bestia nunca fue tan aliviado.

Él hizo su sopa y tres sándwiches de queso a la parrilla. Una vez que ella había comenzado a comer rápidamente salió a buscar sus postres. Él era feliz ella había pedido algo que realmente existía en lugar de algo escandaloso como el ajo con sabor a pasteles de tostadora. Tenía una diversión al mirar que sus antojos se estaban estableciendo y que las cosas sólo se iban a poner peor desde allí. Con sus antojos, por lo menos. Se esperaba que esta cosa del embarazo fuera todo un poco más fácil.

"¡Ya estoy de vuelta!" anunció a su regreso.

"¿Los conseguiste?" preguntó Raven, prácticamente saltando arriba y abajo.

"Seguro lo hice", dijo Chico Bestia con una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía un galón de helado de masa de galletas y dos paquetes de chocolate y mantequilla de maní con chispas.

"! Oh, eres el mejor!" dijo Raven, agarrando su cara y dándole un fuerte beso en los labios. Ella agarró los postres de la mano y se fue a la cocina para hacer un helado.

Cyborg había visto todo esto y por un momento se preguntó si raven había perdido la razón. No sólo estaba deseando dulces, que ella nunca comió, pero ella acababa de besar a Chico Bestia!

Raven se sentó en el sofá con el helado más grande que Chico Bestia y Cyborg habían visto jamás. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras colocaba una cucharada en la boca. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro largo y orgásmico y empezó a comer más rápido.

"Wow, nunca te he visto comen así, Rae," dijo Cyborg, en verdad atemorizado.

"Bueno, tengo hambre", dijo Raven, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que tenía la boca llena. "Y el doctor me dijo que tenía que empezar a comer más. Así que yo sólo estoy siguiendo órdenes. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que estoy actuando como un cerdo o algo así? Oh, Dios mío, mira lo que estoy comiendo! Alejen eso de mí antes de que yo me convierta en una ballena. "Ella pasó el helado a Chico Bestia y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Chico Bestia dio Cyborg una mirada de muerte luego dijo: "Vamos, Raven, está perfectamente bien para que comas esto. Y lo voy a comer con Tigo si eso te hace que te sienta mejor. ¿De acuerdo?"

Raven asintió y con mucho gusto se acerca a la espalda de chico bestia. Ella comenzó a comer de nuevo y Chico Bestia tomó pequeños bocados. Cyborg decidió salir de allí antes de decir algo más que la molestara.

Una vez raven se terminó su helado se sentó en el sofá con Chico Bestia y vio una película en la televisión con él. Ella duró alrededor de una media horas antes de que se levantara y asaltara los armarios. Ella se sentó de nuevo con un tazón de palomitas de maíz, que compartía con Chico Bestia. Ella se sentó muy cerca de él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Chico Bestia estaba en las nubes.

"Chico Bestia, ¿podemos hablar de algo?" -preguntó ella durante una de las pausas comerciales.

"Claro, de que quieres hablar", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Se trata de lo que hicimos esta tarde", dijo Raven. "ya Sabes... antes de que nos quedamos dormidos."

Chico Bestia sintió que su corazón se aceleró y le dio un ligero rubor. "Oh, bien, eso", dijo, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

"Quiero que sepas lo mucho que me gustó...", dijo Raven. "En ese momento lo que hicimos era justo lo que necesitaba. Me hiciste sentir muy contenta."

"¿así?" -preguntó, sorprendido. "Oh, uh, me sentí de la misma manera. Me gustó mucho." Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. "Así que, um, ¿esto quiere decir que yo, también? Ya sabes, te gusto? "

"Yo... no estoy segura", dijo Raven. "Realmente no puedo estar segura de nada en este momento. Mis hormonas están siendo arrojadas fuera de equilibrio, por lo que es difícil saber lo que es real y lo que no lo es. A veces me siento como que quiero arrancarte la cabeza y tirarte de la torre y dejar que te ahogues en el mar.

Pero, unos momentos después, sólo quiero meter mi lengua en tu boca y seguir mi camino con Tigo. Es muy confuso y, para ser honesta, es bastante frustrante".

"Bueno, sí, yo creo que sí" Chico Bestia se rio entre dientes. "Me siento de la misma manera claro si suponemos que mis emociones están apareciendo aleatoriamente de vez en cuando."

"Lo que es aún peor es la sensación de estar fuera de control", dijo Raven. "Siempre he tenido algún tipo de control sobre mis emociones, y ahora yo no lo tengo me siento... rara".

"Hey, no hay nada malo con se raro", dijo Chico Bestia. "Extraño es un poco nuestra forma de ser normal. Para mí, es lo que es ser normal lo que me asusta.

De todos modos, tu debe aceptar el hecho de que puedes sentir. Quiero decir, yo sé que tu piensa que las emociones son malas, pero si realmente las utilizas podrás ver lo genial que pueden ser".

"Supongo que tienes razón", dijo Raven. "En cierto modo, siempre he querido esto. Ser capaz de mostrar mis emociones, es decir, no estar embarazada."

"Siempre dese eso para ti también", dijo Chico Bestia. "Supongo que debí haber sido un poco más específico. Pero, bueno, ten más cuidado con lo que deseas, ¿cierto?"

Raven le dio una pequeña sonrisa y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Ella suspiró contenta y cerró los ojos. "Bueno, embarazo, hormonas o no, y no sé por qué, pero me hacen sentir... bien. Y en este momento, eso es todo lo que quiero".

Chico Bestia sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella. Entonces, sucedió algo que por derecho le sorprendió. Sintió que raven deslizo sus dedos y tomo su mano. No hay en donde esconder la sonrisa que tenía y se sintió bastante tonto por sonreír tan ampliamente con essa pequeña acción.

Cuando la película terminó los dos decidieron ir a la cama. Raven cogió el paquete de galletas que ella no había abierto todavía para que pudiera tener algo para comer mientras leía. Ella siempre le gusta leer antes de irse a la cama y últimamente estaban todos los libros del embarazo. Bastante diferente de sus fantasías oscuras.

Se acostó en su cama con el libro, la lectura de la sección dedicada a los gemelos. Sabía que tendría que conseguir unos cuantos libros más sobre tener gemelos, ya que los libros que tenía eran de recién nacidos en su mayoría individuales. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su estómago y suspiró. Todavía no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de manejar a dos a la vez, pero ella sabía una cosa. No estaba sola.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….

 **pink-hoshi. Si son solo 19 ya vamos a la mitad creo que para el próximo miércoles terminamos la historia, jajaja lo es y no no la había escuchado pero pff en cuento mire tu comentario la busque jajaja está muy buena "yo amo tus piernas" jajajaja ese chico bestia y sus rolitas amorosas ¿la usaran en algún capitulo o solo fue algo así como para la convención?, por cierto as mirado los nuevos episodios de ttg en el de la cuarta pared muestran muchas partes de la serie original y me mato de risa la expresión de raven, además de que hablan de la serie….. Saludos**

 **pd- eres la única que no abandona la historia con un comentario**


	11. Adiós secretos

Capítulo 11

Ella no podía hacerlo más. Se sentía absolutamente ridícula y sabía que ya no tenía otra opción. Ella tendría que remplazar su Leotardo por el momento. Ella estaba embarazada de seis meses y sin duda era obvio que ella necesitaba ropa más floja. Nadie tenía el corazón para decirle que ella realmente parecía que estaba embarazada de siete meses y medio de embarazo, debido al hecho de que ella estaba embarazada de gemelos. Así que ahora ella estaba en una tienda de maternidad en el centro comercial, en busca de algo de más cómoda. Chico Bestia estaba con ella, ya que él nunca se fue de su lado ni por un momento, y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla.

"Esto se ve bien", dijo Chico Bestia, mientras la mostraba un vestido de gran tamaño.

"¡Uf! ¡Es, muy empalagoso!" dijo raven con disgusto.

"Está bien, lo siento," dijo rápidamente y lo colgó de nuevo en el estante.

"¿Por qué todo tiene que parecer tan... llamativo?" preguntó raven que no estaba impresionada por nada en la tienda.

"Eso no se ve tan mal", dijo Chico Bestia apuntando a un aparador.

"Es de color verde brillante!" dijo Raven.

"Exactamente", dijo Chico Bestia, con orgullo.

"Si no vas a ser serio, entonces tu puedes ir a esperar en el coche," gruñó raven mientras continuaba mirando alrededor.

"Lo siento, estaba tratando de animar el ambiente un poco", suspiró.

"Sólo tienes que buscar algo oscuro", dijo Raven. "Algo que oculte esto", dijo, refiriéndose a su estómago abultado.

"Pero me gusta ver tu vientre", dijo Chico Bestia en un puchero.

"Bueno, pero a mí no", Raven frunció el ceño. Fueron a través de cerca de nueve bastidores de ropa en busca de algo que se adapte a ella. Parecía ser imposible. Ella finalmente encontró algunos pantalones elásticos negros y una camisa azul oscuro que estaba cortada casi como un vestido.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa con esto?" preguntó Chico Bestia, yendo hacia ella. Él le mostró un par de pantalones vaqueros azul marino de agricultores con una camisa de color negro de manga larga de bajo.

"Eso no esta tan mal dijo Raven y ella lo tomó. Tomó algunas otras cosas y se fue a probar todo sucesivamente. Sólo había estado allí durante aproximadamente cinco minutos cuando ella salió del vestuario con los ojos llorosos "¿Que está mal?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"me veo enorme", dijo ella, tratando de no hacer una escena. "Estoy tan gorda que me enferma."

"Rae, no eres gorda", dijo Chico Bestia. "tu tienes un vientre de embarazada, eso es todo. Tus piernas siguen siendo perfecta y los brazos todavía delgados."

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Raven, secándose los ojos.

"Por supuesto", dijo Chico Bestia. "Ahora, ¿por qué no? acaba de comprar estas cosas y puedes probártelos en casa donde tú no tienes que mirarte en el espejo si tu no lo deseas. Aunque, no sé por qué no lo harías. Te ves tan hermosa que realmente es impactante".

Raven le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a entrar en el vestuario para agarrar los trajes. Rápidamente ellos los compraron y decidieron ir a ver la entrada de a una tienda de bebé que estaba a lado. Raven había estado posponiendo conseguir cualquier cosa para los bebés, sobre todo porque ella todavía estaba teniendo problemas al aceptar que no sólo estaba embarazada, ella iba a tener gemelos. Pero, ella finalmente lo aceptó cuando empezó a sentir movimientos, por lo que ahora ella estaba lista.

"tu has dicho que tienes una lista, ¿verdad?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Sí, aquí", dijo Raven, tirando de una lista muy larga. Ella realmente había estado investigando todo de los bebés recientemente. Fue un buen cambio de ritmo, pero todavía se asustó Chico Bestia al ver lista. "Vamos a ver... que deberíamos mirar a los porta bebes en primer lugar." Ella comenzó a salir a ver mochilas y porta bebés con Chico Bestia justo detrás de ella.

Pasaron cerca de una hora tratando de encontrar la correcta. En ese momento raven había enviado Chico Bestia al centro de comidas para obtener para ella un gran burrito supremo a la parrilla de la choza del taco. Fue la cosa más perfecta ya que ella podía caminar un rato con él. Además La gran limonada kiwi, Por otra parte, Chico Bestia tenía que sostenérsela y pasársela cuando ella necesitara un trago. Después de que finalmente encontraron la mochila y el porta bebé perfecto se trasladaron a ver las cunas.

"Rae, ¿te das cuenta de que no necesitamos para tener todo hoy?", dijo Chico Bestia unas tres horas más tarde.

"Lo sé, pero me imagino que el tiempo que estemos aquí debemos conseguir tanto como sea posible", dijo raven mientras miraba a través de los distintos tipos de ropa que la tienda ofrece. "Ya sabes lo mucho que odio el centro comercial. Y pronto voy a estar demasiado grande para estar en cualquier lugar durante mucho tiempo. Mi espalda ya me duele así como mis pies ".

"Bueno hemos estado fuera todo el día!" dijo Chico Bestia. "Debemos realmente dejarlo para otro día y volver a casa.

"Está bien", suspiró Raven. "Sólo déjame encontrar una última cosa."

Chico Bestia gimió mientras observaba a raven caminar asía el lugar apagado en las entrañas de la tienda. Él se quedó custodiando los tres carros que habían llenado. Él no estaba seguro de cómo iban a poner todas estas cosas en el coche. Regresó unos minutos más tarde con un conjunto de monitores para bebés.

Una vez que habían comprado con cientos de dólares en artículos para bebé, se dirigieron de nuevo a la torre. A la salida raven consiguió un gran batido de coco y plátano y un poco de pollo teriyaki. Se sentía muy hambrienta.

Pobre Cyborg tenía que ayudar a Chico Bestia a llevar todas las cajas y bolsas de la compra. No podía creer todas las cosas que habían comprado. Raven no estaba en necesidad de un baby shower ahora. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Ella todavía no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba pasando

Por desgracia, eso no iba a ser el caso por mucho más tiempo.

"Me voy a poner otra cosa", dijo raven agarrando su bolsa de ropa de maternidad y salió de la sala común.

"Wow, ella está enterada de lo grande que esta", dijo Cyborg.

"Sí, pero no le digas nada al respecto", advirtió Chico Bestia. "Cada vez que alguien le recuerda eso a ella estalla en lágrimas."

"Ella sí que se ha embarazado está libre de expresar sus emociones, últimamente," dijo Cyborg.

"Bueno, creo que ella tiene derecho a expresarse", dijo Chico Bestia tomando asiento en el sofá. Necesitaba descansar, aunque sólo sea por unos minutos. "Si bien, lo hago deseando que ella sea más feliz riendo que llorando".

De repente, la pantalla de su televisión se encendía y la cara de Bumble Bee apareció. Chico Bestia dio un chillido de sorpresa y casi se cayó del sofá.

"Hola chicos," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, eh, hola", dijo Chico Bestia nerviosamente. Los Titanes del Este no sabían nada sobre Raven o condiciones actuales de Starfire.

"Hola chispitas", sonrió Bumble Bee. "¿Cómo están en el Occidente?"

"Bien," dijo Cyborg, simplemente.

"Así que ¿dónde está Robin y el resto?" preguntó Bumble Bee.

"¿Por qué? No quieres hablar conmigo" preguntó Cyborg con una sonrisa.

"No, no es particularmente", dijo Bumble Bee fríamente.

"¿Dónde está el resto de tu equipo?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Están aquí", dijo Bumble Bee y la cámara se aleja mostrando a los otros cuatro miembros de los Titanes del Este, quienes saludaron a Chico Bestia y Cyborg. "Ahora me muestran al resto de su equipo."

"¿Dónde está la Señorita Starfire?" pidió Mas y Manos, empujando Bumble Bee fuera del camino para que pudieran mirar alrededor para ver a su amada Starfire.

"Oh, bueno, uh, Robin y Starfire no están aquí en este momento", dijo Chico Bestia, tratando de pensar tan rápido como pudo.

"Y Raven?" preguntó Aqualad. Chico Bestia sintió que su sangre hervía al escuchar a Aqualad decir su nombre.

"Uh, ella está en su cuarto," dijo Cyborg antes de Chico Bestia pudiera decir algo que pudiera lamentar.

"Bueno pueden llamarla aquí para que podamos decir hola", dijo Bumble Bee. "No los hemos visto a ustedes en unos meses."

"Sí, bueno, hemos estado ocupados", dijo Chico Bestia.

De repente las puertas de la habitación común se abrieron y Raven aparecieron en los pantalones elásticos negros y camisa azul oscura. "tú sabes que odio admitirlo, pero esto es muy cómodo ", dijo raven cuando entró. Estaba bastante impresionada de ver a los Titanes Este mirándola desde la televisión.

Se sentía congelada debajo de su mirada y no podía moverse ni por su vida.

"Ahí estás raven, nos limitamos a hablar..." comenzó Bumble Bee, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo era diferente. "Uh, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Oh, eh, nada", dijo raven con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Estás sonriendo?" preguntó Speedy.

Raven se dio cuenta de que había cometido otro error. Miró a Chico Bestia y Cyborg y suplicó por su ayuda con la mirada. Chico bestia rápidamente corrió hacia ella y se puso parcialmente en frente de ella.

"Así que, de todos modos, todo está bien aquí, así que vamos a hablar con ustedes más tarde", dijo Chico Bestia, diciendo adiós a ellos con nerviosismo.

"Está bien, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?" preguntó Bumble Bee, cruzando los brazos.

"Nada", dijeron los tres juntos.

"Al igual que un muerto no respira", dijo Speedy.

"¿Por qué está todo tan nervioso?" preguntó Aqualad. "Y raven, te ves... diferente."

"No, no lo hago", dijo Raven, ocultándose un poco más detrás de Chico Bestia.

"Ella Parece hinchada", dijo Mas a su hermano.

"Sí, como un globo," dijo Menos.

"Y que esas con ese traje?" preguntó Bumble Bee. "Chica, te hace ver embarazada o algo así. En realidad, ¿es ropa de maternidad?"

"¡No!" dijeron los tres de nuevo.

Bumble Bee abrió la boca y dijo: "raven estás embarazada!"

Raven no estaba segura de qué hacer. Ella realmente no quería que ellos supieran, pero por otro lado ya no se avergonzaba de ello. Ella en realidad estaba empezando a disfrutar la idea, ¿por qué habría de ocultarlo? Poco a poco se alejó de Chico Bestia y se expuso a sí misma. "Sí", dijo, torpemente.

Se creó un silencio, excepto Menos pidiéndole a su hermano que le explicara lo que estaba pasando, no es que su gemelo tampoco entendía pero guardaba silencio. Chico Bestia y Cyborg estaban a la espera de la respuesta de los Titanes del Este al igual que raven. Todos estaban mirándola en shock, sus bocas estaban abiertas totalmente. Después de un rato Raven no podía soportarlo más.

"Bueno, digan algo!" dijo ella.

"Uh... felicitaciones?" Aqualad habló.

"¿Cuándo pasó esto?" Bumble Bee prácticamente gritó.

"Um, hace unos seis meses", dijo Chico Bestia, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Y ustedes no pensaron en decírnoslo?" echaba chispas. "Este es un gran evento!"

"Hemos estado tratando de mantenerlo en secreto", dijo Cyborg.

"¿Alguien más sabe?" preguntó Speedy.

"No, y sólo por esa razón," dijo Raven. "Sabíamos que estarían todos locos allá a fuera."

"Así que, uh, ¿quién es el padre?" preguntó Aqualad. Todos los Titanes Este querían hacer esa pregunta, pero Aqualad parecía ser el único que en realidad tenia las agallas para preguntárselo a ella.

"Bueno, eh, yo lo soy" dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa tímida.

Se tardaron unos diez minutos para llevar todo el equipo de los titanes del este de regreso a la conciencia. Qué fue difícil ya que estaban al otro lado del continente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….

 **Oerlikon- de nada de nada simplemente que se me facilita hacerlo constantemente y si es un martirio tener que esperar para que actualicen las historias, bueno por lo menos cunado son traducciones… saludos**

 **pink-hoshi- ho que mal ya hace mucho que la había escuchado en el foro de wiki sobre los teen titans go y decían que posiblemente se utilize en un episodio por que fue twitteado por el que ase la vos de chico bestia o algo asi, además que en un debate muchos mencionan que muchos puntos respaldan el uso de esa canción en un próximo episodio ya que hay dos episodios no recuerdo cuales y me da wueba buscarlos pero son episodios después del episodio donde se besan en donde chico bestia entra con una maracas o algo así y dice ya tengo el ritmo, y otro donde dice uqe esta trabajando en una canción me parece que es episodio es en donde le crece un árbol en la cabeza a chico bestia pero quien sabe, si la utilicen y si la utilizan pienso que será par aun especial de 14 de febrero del próximo año, yo los miro en animeflavor . com hay los suben después de que salen en estados unidos , jaja el episodio se llama la cuarta pared, en ingles creo es the fourth Wall, si lo se siempre dejas comentario y estoy muy agradecido solo por los comentarios fue que me decidí a actualizarlo diario**


	12. Fijando una cita

Capítulo 12

Dentro de un mes todos los titanes de todo el mundo sabían lo que estaba pasando con los Titanes originales. La peor parte fue que habían hecho la promesa los Titanes del Este que no iban a decir nada. Resulta que Más y Menos no escucharon esa parte y le habían dicho a Pantha, que luego procedió a decirle al Titán más cercanos a ella ya que a ella no le dijeron que no le dijera a nadie.

"¡Ay! ya salgan de ahí!" raven dijo a su estómago. "No me hagan ir ahí." Ella estaba sentada en su cama, tratando de leer un libro en lugar de pensar como seria cunado tuviera a los gemelos.

"¿Ellos patean otra vez?" preguntó Chico Bestia con una risita. Estaba sentado en el suelo en su intento de poner una de las dos cunas juntas.

"Sí," suspiró Raven. "Desde que se dieron cuenta de que tienen pies han estado dando patas una tras otra sin parar. Tengo una sensación extraña esto va a ser un adelanto de lo que está por venir".

"Tal vez están jugando el uno con el otro", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Eso espero," suspiró Raven. "Yo realmente no quiero que se pelean todo el tiempo."

"¿Quieres decir que no nos gustaría?" preguntó Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

"Exactamente", dijo Raven, sonriéndole. "Creo que tu estas poniendo la cabecera mal."

"¿De verdad? Se ve bien para mí", dijo Chico Bestia, mirando la cuna. La pobre apenas podía pasar por un estante algo especial.

"Tal vez debería pedirle ayuda a Cyborg", dijo Raven.

"No, él está poniendo la otra cuna", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Bueno, entonces tal vez debería ir a mirar y ver cómo lo hace, ahí, para que tú lo hagas bien", dijo Raven, pasando una página en su libro.

Chico Bestia suspiró y se levantó. Miró la cuna y acordó que en realidad era un desastre. Sólo que no era bueno con las manos. Él tendría que pedir a Cyborg que le ayudara con sus dos cunas también. Él decidió visitarla por un rato. Se arrastró sobre la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

"¿en qué capítulo vas?" preguntó.

"La lactancia materna", dijo Raven, casualmente.

"Oh", dijo Chico Bestia. "¿tiene fotos?"

Raven le dio una mirada y luego puso los ojos. "Sí, pero yo no te voy a mostrar."

"Vamos, todos somos adultos aquí", dijo Chico Bestia, tratando de sacar el libro lejos de ella.

"¿Disculpa, pero no eras tú el que había dicho que nunca crecerías?" preguntó Raven. "Ahora vas a dejarme este libro."

"Bien", dijo Chico Bestia, dándole la espalda. Ella continuó leyendo y lo miró por encima del hombro. No pudo evitar reírse una vez o dos veces.

"Eres un niño," dijo ella, cerrando el libro de modo que ninguno de ellos podía leer ni ver las fotos.

"Hey, tengo curiosidad, eso es todo", dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, tu tendrás un montón de tiempo para comerme con los ojos al mirar boquiabierto a mis pechos cuando tenga que alimentar a tus hijos", dijo Raven, pasando rápidamente a cambiar el entusiasmo del chico bestia

"¿Vas a dejar que yo vea?" preguntó Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

"No, si siguen actuando como un niño de quince años," dijo ella, cerrando los ojos. Se sentía tan cansada todo el tiempo y a ella le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Ella parecía estar cerca de nueve meses de embarazo, a pesar de que sólo tenía siete meses.

Chico Bestia se acostó junto a ella y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía absolutamente radiante últimamente, y no estaba seguro de por qué. él había leído que la mujer que están embarazadas tienden a tener un cierto brillo a su alrededor.

"Realmente no aprecio que me mires mientras yo estoy tratando de tomar una siesta", dijo Raven, sin abrir los ojos.

"No estoy mirando", dijo Chico Bestia. "Estoy... observando."

"¿Dónde aprendiste una palabra tan grande como esa?" bromeó.

"A partir de que, por supuesto," dijo con una sonrisa. Raven sonrió suavemente, así y se acurrucó en su almohada. Se quedó callado por un minuto o dos y a continuación, Chico Bestia rompió el silencio. "¿Raven?"

"Hmm?" preguntó Raven.

"Si... si te hubiera invitado a salir en una cita, ya sabes, antes de que todo esto sucediera, ¿habrías salido conmigo?" -preguntó tímidamente.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?" -preguntó ella, aún sin abrir los ojos.

"Me lo preguntaba," dijo Chico Bestia.

Raven pensó y luego dijo: "Probablemente no". "Oh", dijo Chico Bestia, sintiendo un poco de dolor.

"Pero, si tú me preguntaras ahora, diría que sí", dijo. Poco a poco volteo la cabeza y abrió un ojo para ver su reacción.

"¿De Verdad?" -preguntó, sorprendido. "Si yo te preguntara a ti realmente saldrías conmigo? Pero, ¿por qué no salir conmigo antes, sin que tuvieras que estar embarazada? "

"Porque tu eras todavía un niño entonces", dijo Raven. "Y, ahora, tú en realidad..."

"¿he Crecido?" preguntó.

"eres Un poco más maduro", dijo Raven. "Definitivamente no creo que seas mayor. Por lo menos, no todavía."

"¿demonios, cuando voy a ser grande?" se quejó.

"Cuando dejas de hacer eso", dijo Raven, refiriéndose a su lloriqueo.

Chico Bestia resopló y luego pensó por unos momentos. "Así que, um, ¿quieres salir conmigo?" -preguntó, vacilante. "¿Al igual que en una cita de verdad?"

"¿Quieres salir, estando en el séptimo mes de embarazo con la mujer gemelos, en una cita?" pregunto ella.

"Con todo mi corazón", dijo dulcemente.

Raven le dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo: "Está bien." Luego cerró los ojos una vez más. Chico Bestia se acurrucó con ella y cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba. A ella le encantaba cuando estaba tan cerca de ella. Él era tan cálido y su aura era muy relajante y positiva. Él realmente había cambiado a lo largo los últimos meses y raven estaba bastante sorprendida por los resultados hasta el momento.

Una vez que ella estaba dormida Chico Bestia se deslizó fuera de su habitación. Tuvo que ponerse a trabajar en la planificación de su cita con ella. No podía creer que ella dijo que sí. Desde que se había dado cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de ella, hace unos cuatro meses, su atracción por ella había crecido cada día.

Había soñado con reunir el valor suficiente para invitarla a salir, pero pensó que nunca estaría de acuerdo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Él había conseguido dejarla embarazada y ella probablemente nunca quiera tener nada que ver con él nunca más. Pero, después de todo, me dijo que sí!

Fue a la sala común y encontró Cyborg sentado en el sofá. Era obvio que había te0rminado la cuna en la que había estado trabajando horas antes. Miró por encima del hombro y vio a Chico Bestia.

"Oye", dijo con una sonrisa. "Ya terminaste con tus cunas?"

"No, vas a tener que hacerlo tú", dijo Chico Bestia, consiguiendo terminar con este tema rápidamente. "Escucha, necesito que tu salgas de la torre mañana por la noche."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Porque estoy planeando una noche especial para Raven," dijo.

"¿Una noche especial?" preguntó Cyborg, levantando una ceja. Luego sonrió ampliamente. "tienes una cita BB!" el cantó. "¿Sí y?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

Cyborg no esperaba esa respuesta. Él espera que Chico Bestia se ruborizara y lo negara, pero no, en realidad admitió justo enfrente. "Oh," dijo simplemente. "¿Uh... ustedes en serio?"

"Sí, lo digo en serio", dijo Chico Bestia. "Así que tienes que salir de aquí mañana por la noche."

"¿Por qué me tengo que ir?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Probablemente se va a dar cuenta raven que cunado es una cita por lo general la personas salen pero con su estado actual la sorprenderé con una cita aquí", dijo Chico Bestia. "Así que voy a hacerlo todo aquí, así ella no se tiene que preocupar por salir en público".

"Pero todo el mundo ya sabe que está embarazada", dijo Cyborg.

"Sí, pero ella es muy autoconsciente sobre la forma en que se ve y no quiere que la gente la mire", dijo Chico Bestia. "Y sabes los paparazzi probablemente nos encontraran y nos tomaran fotos. Eso es lo último que necesita".

"Bueno, está bien, voy a salir", dijo Cyborg.

"Bueno, en realidad no tiene que salir", dijo Chico Bestia. "Sólo quédate en tu habitación por unas horas."

"¡Unas pocas horas!" -exclamó Cyborg. "¿Qué voy a hacer por unas horas?"

"podría poner arman todos los muebles de los bebes y ponerlos juntos," Chico Bestia sonrió.

"¿Cómo es que tengo que hacer todo el trabajo duro?" -gruñó Cyborg.

"Oye, ¿has tenido la más fácil por aquí", dijo Chico Bestia. "Tú no eres una madre o un padre. Así que no lo entiendes y construirás las malditas cunas".

"¡Muy bien!" gimió Cyborg. Entonces pensó por un minuto o dos y él sonrió. Si él iba a construir las otras cunas, y la mesa de cambio, y todos los demás dispositivos del bebé, él podría tener un poco de diversión. Algunas... diversiones tecnológicas. Sonrió para sí mismo y tuvo una mirada maliciosa en su ojo. Su... buen ojo.

Raven se despertó y encontró que Chico Bestia ya no estaba con ella. Se sentía triste por un momento, luego se dio cuenta de que finalmente podría tener un poco paz y tranquilidad de él. Ella se echó hacia atrás y agarró su libro una vez más. Sólo leyó unos tres párrafos antes de que uno de los bebés comenzara a inquietarse.

"¿Qué?" raven preguntó a su barriga. "¿tú no deberías estar despierto? Lo siento, vuelve a dormir." le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas. Ella dio un grito y gimió. "Está bien, no te vayas a dormir. Eso sí, no se despierta a tu hermana." Ella había aprendido algunas cosas de que el bebé de la derecha era la niña y el bebé de la izquierda era el muchacho.

Ella continuó leyendo, pero su hijo estuvo en constante movimiento, y era bastante molesto. Y luego la niña se despertó y comenzó a inquietarse, están bien. Raven suspiró y puso su libro a un lado por un rato. Ella puso sus manos en su estómago y suavemente frotó en la esperanza para que ellos se calmaran.

"Ustedes dos van a ser igual que su padre, ¿no es así?" dijo ella, gimiendo un poco. "sobresalientes, habladores, e impulsivos. Apuesto a que nunca me darán un momento de paz tampoco. "De repente, los dos parecían calmarse, para alivio de Raven.", ¿era tan difícil? "

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra su cabecera. Ella seguía acariciando y frotar su estómago con amor, sonriendo suavemente. Ella De repente se dio cuenta de que en dos meses más, quizá menos que eso, ellos estarían aquí. No sería más que un sentimiento y un bulto en su

Estómago. Serían dos bebés reales que podría ver y tocar. Este pensamiento envió una ola de felicidad y el pánico a través de ella.

Sus hijos movían su interruptor de estado de ánimo repentinamente y ambos le dieron un golpe. Ella realmente no podía esperar hasta que se olvidaran de eso y pudieran dejar de patearla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

 **pink-hoshi- jajaja si espero y tal vez sea en uno de san Valentín además en el último que hubo raven quería decirle lo que sentía a chico bestia , de echo de todos es el más largo que he traducido tal vez se te hiso corto porque se quedó algo emocionante, jajaj yo si me la enguiñe jajaja y con esos cambios de humores…. saludos**

 **Lirio de plata- jaja si gemelos bum un cambio, eso sí y pues creo que para esa fecha ya abras leído lo que paso jajaja. Saludos**

 **Titanica- jajaja si lo sé es todo un macho alfa , pues respecto a eso la verdad yo desconocía el tiempo en que tardan para saber el sexo por eso yo si me lo creí pero como tu si sabes creo que fue un error de quien escribió la historia pero igual esta padre no…. saludos**


	13. Una noche romántica

Capítulo 13

La noche siguiente se arrepintió de haber aceptado salir con él en una cita. ¿Cómo iba a salir en público buscando la forma de pasar la velada? Con su enorme estómago sobresaliendo y no importaba la cantidad de negro que llevará no podía ocultarse. Pasó casi tres horas pasando por su ropa de maternidad, en busca de algo que se adapte a una noche agradable. Nada encajaba con la descripción en absoluto. Se sentía como si fuera a llorar.

A eso de las siete oyó llamar a la puerta, y ella todavía no estaba vestida.

"Sólo un minuto", ella le llamó, sentía pánico.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Chico Bestia, que podía oír la frustración en su voz.

"Sí, bueno, no," dijo en un suspiro. "No puedo encontrar nada agradable que ponerme. Lo siento, yo no creo que no poder salir. Intentaba no mirarse."

"No te preocupes, no importa lo que te pongas," dijo Chico Bestia. "Estoy en mi uniforme, por lo que sólo ponte lo que sea cómodo."

"Pero la gente me va a mirar!" dijo Raven.

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo Chico Bestia. "Lo tengo todo cubierto."

"¿Estás seguro?" ella pregunto.

"Sí", se rio entre dientes. "Sólo ponto lo que quieras."

"Está bien", dijo ella, sintiéndose un poco más relajado ahora. Ella agarró sus pantalones vaqueros azul marino de agricultora y su camisa negra de manga larga; el traje que él había elegido para ella. Ella pensó que bien podría llevarlo, ya que era muy cómodo.

Unos minutos más tarde sintió que estaba lista y ella abrió la puerta. Chico Bestia estaba allí de pie con una gran sonrisa. Rápidamente sonrió. Oh, Dios, cómo le gustaba esa sonrisa. Incluso en su estado de libertad emoción, todavía no había sonreído simplemente por pura alegría. Y ahora que estaba, se veía más que preciosas.

"Te ves muy bonita", dijo, casi con timidez.

"Gracias", dijo Raven, incapaz de controlar su sonrisa.

"Vamos, tengo una velada increíble planeado para nosotros", dijo, tomando su mano y llevándola por el pasillo.

"¿Y estás seguro de que nadie va a... mirar a mí?" -preguntó, vacilante.

"Definitivamente no", dijo Chico Bestia. "No tendremos siquiera que salir de la torre."

"¿No será necesario?" preguntó Raven. "No," dijo sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Oh", dijo Raven, que de repente se sintió como tal vez estaba avergonzado de ser visto con ella en público.

"Yo te hubiera sacado a algún lugar lujoso, pero te quiero toda para mí esta noche", dijo Chico Bestia. "Así que no voy a dejar que nadie más se interponga entre nosotros. Ni siquiera un camarero. Pero la próxima vez que podamos salir te llevare aun lugar lujosos".

"¿La próxima vez?" raven sonrió. "¿Quién dice que va a haber una próxima vez?"

"yo", dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo a su vez.

"Confianza, ¿verdad?" dijo con una risita.

"Muchísima", dijo Chico Bestia.

Raven sonrió y se puso un poco más cerca de él mientras caminaban hacia la sala común. Las puertas se abrieron y Raven apenas reconocieron la habitación. Fue iluminada y había música suave. Había unas cuantas velas dispersas aquí y allá y jarrones con una sola rosa en cada uno.

"Wow", dijo Raven. "No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan..."

"¿Romántico?" -le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Sí," dijo ella, sus ojos miraban la habitación.

"Bueno... Nunca había querido ser romántica antes", dijo Chico Bestia tímidamente. "Pero, cuando se trata de ti, yo no sé por qué, pero lo hago."

Raven sintió como si estuviera brillando. Por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad en que realidad se sentía... bastante, La hacía sentir así cómoda y especial. Él estaba diciendo siempre cosas sutiles, que la hacía sentir como si estuviera brillando.

Él la llevó hasta una mesa que había preparado y la ayudó a sentarse en su asiento. Le tomó un momento para sentarse, pero una vez que estaba sentada sentía como una gran precios tomaba sus tobillos. Él trató de estirar la silla un poco más, pero él no pudo. Antes raven pudo sentir como ella era demasiado gorda para moverse, rápidamente intento acomodarse pero ya era tarde había empujado la mesa. Luego ignorando lo sucedido se disparado hacia la cocina.

Raven nunca había tenido una cita antes, sobre todo porque ella pensó que eran salidas sin sentido que sólo conducirían a la angustia. Eso... y el hecho de que ningún chico la había invitado a salir. Chico Bestia fue el primero. Y hasta ahora no era nada como pensó que sería una cita.

Chico Bestia volvió con dos vasos en las manos. Colocó una en frente de ella y luego una en frente de donde iba a sentarse. Él rápidamente lleno ambos vasos de agua, ya que él sabía que Raven no podía beber alcohol porque estaba embarazada y él no quería que ella se sintiese mal. El agua es buena para ella de todos modos, pensó. Luego corrió a la cocina y regresó con dos placas en sus manos. Él puso una en frente de ella y luego una en frente de él y se sentó.

"¿Me atrevo a preguntar qué es esto?" preguntó Raven, mirando a su plato. Parecía ser pollo parmesano, algo que ella había mencionado que había tenido un antojo de eso esa misma mañana. Ella no podía creer que él lo había recordado.

"¿A qué se parece?" rio Chico Bestia. "Es pollo parmesano. Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí, que era lo que quería", dijo Raven. "Pero... ¿es esto pollo real?"

"Um... sí, es real," dijo, mirando un poco incómodo.

"tu... cocinaste la carne?" preguntó Raven, sorprendida. "¿Para mí?"

"En realidad... Cyborg cocinó para mí", dijo Chico Bestia torpemente. "Yo no estaba seguro de cómo cocinar el pollo para una cosa aso y yo no tenía el estómago para eso. Así que le pregunté y me dijo que estaría feliz de hacer esa parte por mí".

"tu pasaste a través de todos esos problemas sólo para hacerme esto?" pregunto ella. "Eso es tan... dulce de tu parte. No puedo creer que harías eso por mí."

"Bueno, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti," dijo con una sonrisa. "Aparte de, ya sabes, en realidad cocinar la carne."

"tu estás comenzando a sorprenderme", dijo Raven, sonriendo. "Más de lo habitual, es decir. Entonces, ¿qué estás comiendo?"

"Parmesano de queso de soja", dijo con la boca llena de espaguetis.

Raven sólo sonrió, puso los ojos, y miro su platillo. Ella estaba muriendo de hambre y ella había estado anhelando eso, y le apetencias el platillo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que limpiara su plato. Se sentía avergonzada, ya que Chico Bestia apenas llevaba la mitad del platillo. Pero él no parecía importar.

Rápidamente se levantó y se fue con las dos placas que había en la mesa. Ella esperaba que no haber interrumpido su cena sólo por ella. Ella estaba agradablemente sorprendía al verlo volver con dos placas, cada uno sosteniendo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate con glaseado de vainilla. Otro deseo que ella había mencionado antes.

"Y, si tú te está preguntando, si el pastel es real", dijo con una sonrisa. "No hay tofu o soja como sustituciones".

Raven dio una sonrisa y rápidamente le dio un mordisco del pastel, el pastel más delicioso que había probado jamás Por supuesto, ella había estado diciendo eso sobre todos los pasteles que había estado comiendo últimamente. Chico Bestia miró alegremente mientras raven devoró el pedazo de pastel que había hecho especialmente para ella. A Él le gusta más como comía esta raven que la otra raven, que sólo bebía té y comía de vez en cuando. Cuando terminaron su pastel, Chico Bestia se aseguró de que estuviera llena, la tomó de la mesa y la llevó a la mitad de la sala común. Él la dejó por un momento y fue a subir la música un poco. Volvió y la comenzó a mirar dulcemente. Ella no estaba segura de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Ella se sorprendió cuando se puso detrás de ella. Ella trató de dar la vuelta, pero él la mantuvo inmóvil. Luego la envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó a él, con las manos descansando sobre su estómago hinchado. Poco a poco empezó a balancearse hacia atrás y adelante. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta Estaban bailando.

Ella cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente mientras se balanceaban adelante y atrás. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra él y sintió que él la tenía en su mejilla. Mientras avanzaban Chico Bestia comenzó a acariciar suavemente y a frotar el estómago de raven. Puso sus manos sobre las suyas y se empezaron a mover juntos.

Chico Bestia colocó lentamente sus labios sobre su mejilla y la besó muy ligeramente. Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleró y ella volteo la cabeza para verlo.

Después de dos segundos de torpeza mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro, ambos se inclinaron y besaron. Después de unos segundos el beso comenzó a cambiar. Hasta ahora sus besos habían sido ya sea inocente o de una manera reconfortarle. Ahora se estaba estaban besando diferente. Como si fuesen más apasionados en cada beso.

Ahora raven estaba maldiciendo su estómago. Si no fuera por su enorme tamaño pudiera dar la vuelta y envolverse en sus brazos alrededor de él sin tener que romper el beso. Pero sería demasiado incómodo besarse de frente, ya que Chico Bestia tendría que apoyarse mucho para llegar a ella.

Chico Bestia sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se detuviera este hermoso momento. Rápidamente movió sus labios a sus mejillas y luego a su cuello. Ella dio un gemido de felicidad ligero en voz baja y con amor. Luego lentamente intento darse la vuelta hasta su cara y le dio un último beso en la mejilla.

"Así que... ¿tendré una segunda cita?" -le susurró al oído.

Raven asintió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella una vez más, manteniéndola cerca. Ella nunca quiso dejar de estar a su alcance. Él la hacía sentir tan segura y sin preocupaciones. Y él nunca quiso dejarla ir. Cuanto más se acercaran era mejor para él, mejor se sentía. Incluso si solo estuvieran ellos solos en diferentes partes de la torre se sentiría como si una parte de él hubiera desaparecido.

Y con eso su pequeña cita llegó a su fin. ¿Raven se sentía muy bien porque ella estaba lista para acostarse y descansar sus pies. Chico bestia decidió acompañarla a su habitación y acostarse con ella hasta que se quedara dormida. Después tendría que limpiar la sala común antes de que Cyborg viera lo romántico que era. Sabía que nunca viviría con eso.

Ambos se ponen de lado, uno frente al otro. Estaban lo más cerca que podría. Chico Bestia tenía el brazo tendido alrededor de ella, para que pudiera abrazarla más cerca. Su otra mano descansaba sobre su estómago y empezó a frotarle círculos perezosos en él. Raven nunca se sintió tan feliz en toda su vida. Había pasado la noche perfecta y este fue el final perfecto.

"¿Raven?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

"Hmm?" ella respondió.

"¿quieres serás mi novia?" él susurró.

Raven dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo: "Por supuesto."

Él sonrió y dijo: "Gracias". Se inclinó y le dio un dulce beso. A continuación, se acurrucó aún más cerca, si era posible, y suspiró, lista para ir a dormir. Cuando empezó a quedarse dormida mientras escuchaba como Chico Bestia tarareó una dulce canción de cuna mientras seguía masajeando su estómago. No estaba segura de si él estaba tratando de calmarla a ella o a los bebés, pero de cualquier manera, funcionó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

 **pink-hoshi- jajajaja yo la primera vez que leí la historia decía este es el último capítulo y me voy a dormí así hasta que la termine toda, jajja ya se me lo imagino raven corriendo por todas partes tras sus hijo y tras el papa jajaja… saludos**

 **pd- gracias eso es peor y si no te preocupes**

 **Titanica- jajaja si de todos modos tus comentarios son bien venidos y agradecidos, jajaj pero por supuesto**


	14. Actualizaciones al estilo Cyborg

Capítulo 14

"Así que star está emocionada?" preguntó Cyborg. "¿Quiero decir, aún más?"

"Oh sí," suspiró Robin.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg se encontraban en la sala común mientras se reportaban con Robin. Raven estaba en su habitación, durmiendo la siesta. Tanto ella como Starfire tenían ocho meses y pronto sería hora de dar a luz.

"Entonces, ¿hay como una canción de parto tradicional raro que tienes que cantar o algo?" -preguntó un Chico Bestia curioso.

"Sí, pero por suerte no tengo que ser el que canta", dijo Robin. "Un grupo de parteras Tamaraneanas que cantan y otro grupo de parteras ayudan a dar a luz. Y yo no estoy autorizado a estar en la sala, pero tengo que entrar en la sala exactamente dos segundos después de que nazca."

"¿Por Dios, podría haber algo más complicado?" preguntó Cyborg.

"¿Me estás diciendo?", dijo Robin. "Pero, sólo faltan veinte días hasta que ella dé a luz."

"Todavía no sé cómo se puede predecir exactamente cuándo va a nacer el bebé", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Ni yo, pero nunca me he equivocado", dijo Robin.

"Bueno, me gustaría saber la fecha exacta en que Raven va a dar a luz", dijo Chico Bestia. "Sería sin duda echar el suspenso y la ansiedad y echarlos fuera."

"¿Cómo esta ella?" preguntó Robin.

"Bueno", dijo Chico Bestia. "Ella está muy cansada y adolorida la mayor parte del tiempo, por no hablar de voraz. Estoy haciendo su comida mientras toma la siesta. "Hizo un gesto hacia la cocina asiéndole saber que estaba horneando.

"Y, aparte de un poco gruñona del estar tan adolorida, ella está en realidad muy... normal", dijo Cyborg. "Es extraño, es como si la vieras y ella fuera una persona normal. Hombre, me gustaría que eso no terminara".

"¿Qué estas diciendo," suspiró Chico Bestia. "Soy su novio."

"Bueno, te gustaba antes de que ella perdiera sus emociones", dijo Robin. "Estoy seguro de que todavía te gustara ella cuando sus poderes regresen."

"Bueno, sí, por supuesto", dijo Chico Bestia. "Sólo estoy diciendo que va a ser más duro y no vamos a llegar a ser todas las cosas tiernas que estamos haciendo ahora."

"¿Ustedes dos son... mimoso?" preguntó Robin, levantando una ceja.

"Oh, estas mal!" dijo Cyborg. "Son peores que tú "" Bueno, eso va a ser interesante cunado volvamos a casa ", dijo Robin.

"¿Te sientes nostálgico?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Ah, sí", dijo Robin. "Va a ser extraño volver a casa con un bebé, sin embargo. ¿Ahora la torre será a prueba de bebés?"

"Sí," dijo Cyborg, con orgullo. "He redondeado cada esquina, bloqueado cada enchufe expuesto, incluido el mío, y poner cerraduras en todos los armarios".

"Sí, un poco de seguridad", dijo Chico Bestia. "Pero, ya que estamos en el tema, tu avías dicho que vienes a casa con su propia cosas de bebé, ¿verdad? Al igual, que no tenemos que volver a salir al centro comercial y por otro montón de todo lo que tenemos".

"No, todo está provisto para nosotros aquí y luego lo llevo a casa", dijo Robin. "star quiere ajustarse hacer a todo esto de la tradicionalmente como sea posible."

"Bueno, eso es bueno en cierto modo," dijo Cyborg. "Por lo menos ustedes tienen gente allí que les ayude|. Básicamente estamos por nuestra cuenta aquí."

"Estoy seguro de que me las arreglaré", dijo Robin. De repente se oyó un dulce voz apagada, desde fuera de la pantalla. "Lo siento, chicos, me tengo que ir. Star tiene hambre y está pidiendo glork supremo".

"claro Hombre, vamos a hablar luego", dijo Cyborg.

"Adiós, diviértete con tu glork supremo", dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa. Y con eso la pantalla se quedó en blanco. "Me alegro de que no tenga que cocinar platillos extraños. "De repente un timbre sonó y Chico Bestia corrió a la cocina." ¡Sí! raven la pizza de anchoas y ajo ya está lista! "

"iuuch!" dijo Cyborg, estremeciéndose. "Incluso yo no intentaría algo así."

"Hey, ella dijo que estaba deseando eso, así que lo hice para ella", dijo, tirando de ella fuera del horno y apoyándola en la estufa para que se enfriara un poco.

"¿Crees que me gusta poner pececitos indefensos en una pizza?"

"Hombre, yo espero que ella se levanta pronto y se la come", dijo Cyborg, tapándose la nariz. "Porque no quiero que apeste mi torre."

"No te preocupes, ella debe estar aquí en unos cinco minutos", dijo Chico Bestia. Apenas dijo eso cuando las puertas se abrieron y Raven apareció. Ella era tan grande que tuvo que colocar la mano en la espalda para ayudar a moverse hacia adelante. Ella se contoneaba y olfateó el aire, la boca le babeaba.

"Ooh, que huele tan bien," dijo ella.

"Pensé que despertarías pronto", dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

"Ese olor interrumpió mi sueño de mi sueño", dijo Raven. "Quiero un gran trozo".

"Todavía está un poco caliente", dijo Chico Bestia.

"No me importa", dijo raven yendo a la pizza y agarrando un cuchillo para cortarla.

"Bueno, cuando ustedes terminen su pequeño bocado," dijo Cyborg. "Tengo algunas cosas para mostrarles. Así que los veo fuera de su habitación."

"¿Por qué mi habitación?" preguntó Raven.

"Ya verás", dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa retorcida y con eso salió de la sala común.

Cuando raven había satisfecho su deseo, ella y Chico Bestia se dirigió a su habitación. Ella llamó a su puerta, sin saber si estaba allí o no, y esperó. De pronto se abrió la puerta y se deslizó fuera.

"¿Y qué estabas haciendo ahí?" preguntó Raven, cruzando los brazos.

"Ajustes a su cuarto de niños", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Mi cuarto de niños?" preguntó Raven.

"Sí", dijo, abriendo la puerta para que pudiera ver el interior.

Raven y Chico Bestia se asomaron y estaban bastante sorprendidos. Todo lo que habían comprado estaba armado, pero todo parecía un poco... Cyborg-rizado.

Nada parecía lo que era cuando originalmente lo habían comprado.

"viejo, ¿qué hiciste?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Te voy a enseñar", dijo, sonriendo. Se acercó a las cunas y dijo: "Estas cunas monitorearán los signos vitales de cada bebé y les avisan cuando tienen hambre, o tienen un pañal sucio, o están en necesidad de algo. Además, cada uno de ellos tiene construido en un monitor de bebé que conecta con todos nuestros comunicadores, para que siempre pueden estar en contacto con ellos dondequiera que estés. ¿Y esas pequeñas pantallas? Mira, son fotos de cada uno de nosotros para que puedan mirarnos antes de ir a dormir y pueden escuchar una linda melodía. "y de las pequeñas pantallas se escuchaba claramente el tema de los Titanes en forma de canción de cuna.

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo Raven, no estoy segura si ella estaba impresionada o abrumada por todo esto.

"Ahora ven aquí y mira esta tabla," dijo Cyborg, prácticamente haciendo algo de énfasis en ella. "Todo está automatizado por lo que ustedes no tiene que tratar con los pañales sucios o al menos lo menos como sea posible. Sólo presione este botón y un pañal limpio sale, así como toallitas y polvo. Y si pulsan este botón rojo obtienen crema para erupciones! ¿No es genial? Bueno, espera, aquí es donde se pone muy bueno. Ustedes ponen los pañales sucios en este pequeño agujero y al instante se desechan sin tener que oler nada! Ah, y cuando le den la vuelta el interruptor de la mesa, da la vuelta y tendrán dos mesas así tendrán otra mesa para hacer dos cosas diferentes.

"Amigo, tienes demasiado tiempo libre", dijo Chico Bestia, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Vamos, chicos les mostraré lo más genial!" dijo Cyborg trayendo dos mecedoras.

"¿Por qué hay dos?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Oh, Azar, ¿qué hiciste?" preguntó Raven, con miedo de la respuesta.

"Yo sólo hice las mejores mecedoras que nunca abrían visto!" dijo Cyborg con una gran sonrisa. "Mira, cuando te sientas inmediatamente comienza a masajear suavemente para que pueda relajarte. Porque si estás relajado, entonces su bebé puede relajarse. Y tan pronto como tu te sientas cómodo estos pequeños brazos de aquí los podrás utilizar para apoyar tus brazos así que no podrás cansarte mientras sujeta a uno o ambos bebés. Y hay dos, así que cada uno puede tener una y estar cómodos. También, dependiendo de la sensación del bebé, se iniciará automáticamente para la velocidad apropiada para arrullar al bebé ya sea para dormir o para ayudar a calmarlos. Ahora la silla de la izquierda es Raven y la silla de la derecha es el BB".

"¿Que importa?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Bueno son especiales para adaptarse a su cuerpo a la perfección", dijo Cyborg. "Así que cuando ustedes tengan que alimentarlos a las 03 a.m. puedan estar cómodos, así como los bebés".

"¿Es todo?" preguntó Raven. "Quiero decir, tu no le hiciste nada a mi cama, ¿verdad?"

"No, eso es todo," se rio entre dientes Cyborg. "Entonces, ¿qué les parece?"

Chico Bestia y Raven se quedaron en silencio por un segundo mientras miraban todas las modificaciones Cyborg había hecho todo eso para los bebés.

Ahora sabían por qué apenas lo habían visto durante el último mes.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto", dijo Raven.

"¿Eso es algo bueno o algo malo?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Bueno, supongo", dijo Raven. "Quiero decir, todavía estoy en estado de shock."

"Sí, no es broma", dijo Chico Bestia. De repente, Chico Bestia tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Amigo, Robin va a estar tan celoso! Él tiene que utilizar todas las Cosas Tamaraneanas y nosotros tenemos las cosas más cools para bebés del mundo! "

"Pensé que le gustaría", dijo Cyborg con orgullo.

"Raven, ¿te gusta?" preguntó Chico Bestia. "Porque, quiero decir, tu opinión es la que realmente importa."

"Bueno, eh", dijo Raven, tratando de asimilarlo todo. "Sí, yo... me gusta. Quiero decir, definitivamente hace todo más fácil."

"Eso es lo que estaba intentando dijo Cyborg.

"Gracias, Cyborg", dijo Raven.

"Sí, amigo, gracias", dijo Chico Bestia.

"No hay problema, estoy contento de estar involucrado de alguna manera", dijo Cyborg. "Ustedes puede probar las sillas si desean, Rae. Podría ayudar con su dolor en la espalda".

"Puede ser", dijo Cuervo pasando a sentarse en la misma. Poco a poco se sentó y se relajó en la silla. De repente sintió algo amasando lentamente la parte baja de la espalda. Al principio, ella saltó, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus ojos estuvieran rodando para arriba de su cabeza con el masaje.

"¿te Gusta?" preguntó Cyborg.

"Esta es la mejor silla", dijo raven con una sonrisa. "Oh, creo que sólo voy a dormir en ella a partir de ahora."

"Está bien, voy a probar la mía", dijo Chico Bestia, sentándose en su silla.

Cyborg salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Raven y Chico Bestia se habían derretido tanto con sus sillas y había pocas posibilidades de sacarlos de ahí durante algún tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

 **Disculpen las molestia de no haber subido capitulo el viernes pero mañana les traeré un episodio doble espérenlo**

 **lirio de plata- jajaj no importa la intención es lo que cuenta, y tus reviews no aparecen luego luego por que no tienes una cuenta en la página si quieres que aparezcan crea una cuenta si no tus comentarios estarán apareciendo dos días después, y pues creo que ya supiste cual fue la reacción de los titanes este jajaja muy graciosa … saludos**

 **pd- si quieres hacer una cuneta la puedes vincular con Facebook y así no batallas**

 **pink-hoshi- a todos nos hubiera gustado una sexta temporada el último episodio trasmitido deja muchas incógnitas que ase quieres más y más pero bueno a mí también me gusta mucho ttg y próximamente habré una serie living action de los titanes. Saludos**

 **Titanica- jajaja lo se esos chicos siempre metiéndose en problemas por no escuchar a la gente y si está muy romantico**


	15. Ha llegado el momento

Capítulo 15

Raven ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y apenas podía levantarse para ir al baño. Su estómago era tan grande que parecía bastante antinatural. Ella sabía que pronto seria el momento. Su cuerpo se lo había estado diciendo durante uno o dos días y los bebés parecían moverse sin parar. Estaban emocionados. Su nacimiento ya venía.

Chico Bestia le decía que no podía tener los bebes tan pronto, ya que ella todavía le quedaban tres semanas antes de la fecha que esperaba el médico. Pero ella le dijo que los gemelos tienden a nacer antes de tiempo. Se sentía bendecida ya que aún ella no los había tenido. No estaba segura de que podía manejar a los bebés recién nacidos. Era la verdad, ya que el tiempo se aproximaba ella no estaba segura de poder manejar a los bebés que venían. El pensamiento de raven era que ya no estaría embarazada más y tendría dos bebés reales, todo eso parecía demasiado extraño para ella.

Raven dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando sintió una punzada de dolor que la golpeó. Iban y venían, pero en realidad eran molesto. Ella estaba acostada de lado en su cama, simplemente se sujetaba la parte inferior del estómago, esperando que el dolor desapareciera.

Poco a poco la puerta se abrió y Chico Bestia entro. La vio acostado ahí y se sentía horrible. Podía ver que se sentía muy desgraciada al tener que estar pegada a la cama todo el tiempo y sentirse adolorida. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló para poder verla.

"Hey," dijo, con dulzura.

"Hola", dijo en más de un gemido más que nada.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

"No muy bien", dijo Raven. "Creo que los bebés están por nacer."

Esa simple frase causo que Chico Bestia tuviera escalofríos. "¿Cómo hoy?" preguntó. "¿Crees que ya es tiempo de que nazcan?"

"Sí", dijo Raven, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Pero, ¿y si no lo es?" preguntó Chico Bestia. "¿Y si no es el tiempo?"

"Es el momento", dijo Raven, gimiendo con otra exitosa contracción. "Ayúdame a levantarme."

Chico Bestia rápidamente se levantó y la ayudó a sentarse. A continuación, hizo todo lo posible para levantarla y ayudó a mantenerse mientras salían de su habitación.

Del mismo modo que lo hicieron en la enfermería otra exitosa contracción. La ayudó a subir a una cama y rápidamente llamó al médico. "Ella dice que ella va a estar aquí tan pronto como pueda", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Bueno", dijo Raven, haciendo una mueca.

"Ella tiene que traer un par de enfermeras para ayudarla, estas ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"No me importa", dijo Raven, recostada sobre la cama. "No es que esto sea un secreto de todos modos. ¿Me puedes conseguir una almohada?"

"Claro, regreso enseguida", dijo Chico Bestia y rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación. Mientras se iba, dobló un una esquina y se estrelló directamente a Cyborg.

"Whoa, ¿cuál es la prisa?" preguntó Cyborg, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse.

"raven dice que van a nacer los bebes", dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿Ya?" preguntó Cyborg, mirando con calma su brazo para ver la fecha. "¿Eh, según mi lectura biológica ella no debe entrar en trabajo de parto sino hasta dentro de...otros dos días ".

"Bueno, ella piensa que ella va a tenerlos ahora", dijo Chico Bestia. "Llamé al médico y Raven está en la enfermería."

"Voy a verificar y a estar seguro de lo que me dices," dijo Cyborg, dirigiéndose a la enfermería mientras Chico Bestia continuó buscando una almudada hasta conseguir una para raven.

Una media hora más tarde la Dra. Powers llegó con unas cuatro enfermeras. Chico Bestia se sintió inmensamente aliviado cuando la doctora y enfermeras llegaron. Ahora él sólo tenía que sentarse y dejar que ellos se encargan de todo.

"Así que... si esta, ya sabes, en el trabajo de parto?" preguntó Chico Bestia, que todavía no estaba seguro.

"Sí, pero es tan sólo las primeras etapas", dijo la Dra. Powers. "Va a ser un par de horas antes de que comience a empujar."

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces?" preguntó Chico Bestia inocentemente.

Dra. Powers sonrió y dijo: "¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo se siente Raven. Sólo tenemos que mantenerla cómoda hasta que llegue el momento. No te preocupes, todo está bajo control. "

Chico Bestia nunca estuvo tan contento de escuchar esas tres palabras, "todo bajo control". Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a ver si podía ayudar a raven de cualquier manera. No se veía nada feliz y al contrario parecía infeliz. Ella gemía haciendo una mueca cada vez que una contracción la golpeaba. Se acercó a ella y le apartó un cabello violeta de la cara, que estaba salpicado el sudor.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"No, no estoy bien", dijo con cansancio. "Esto duele mucho. Yo no creo ser capaz de hacerlo." "No te preocupes", dijo con una sonrisa amable. "tú puedes pedirme lo que sea. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"que nazcan ya", dijo mientras otra contracción la golpeaba.

"No creo que tu puedan hacer eso todavía", dijo Chico Bestia.

"No me importa", gritó Raven. Chico Bestia habría dado cualquier cosa por cambiar de lugar con ella. Él le dio la mano y cuando la siguiente contracción la golpeó ella apretó fuertemente la mano de chico bestia.

El tiempo parecía pasar tan lentamente raven se preguntaba si realmente estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué cada minuto parecía una hora? ¿Estaba realmente a punto de dar a luz? No podía ser posible. De repente sintió una presión extraña ser liberada y un chorro de agua caliente fluía de ella.

Ah, sí, era real.

Ella se Cambió a su ropa de cama. Ella había empezado a dilatar, pero todo iba muy despacio. La doctora aseguró a raven y a Chico Bestia que todo esto era normal, pero ambos no podían dejar de pensar que tal vez algo andaba mal.

Cyborg había informado a Robin y Starfire sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y le pasó sus bendiciones a Raven. Él era el único que se sentía como si no tuviera un lugar en toda esa situación. Se sentía incómodo estar en la habitación con Raven que estaba en trabajo de parto, así que se quedó fuera de está. Decidió jugar sólo a los videojuegos para mantener su mente fuera de lo que estaba pasando. Sabía Chico Bestia vendría corriendo cuando algo pasara.

Las horas pasaron y todavía Raven aún no comenzaban las etapas finales. Finalmente Cyborg fue a la cama y les dijo que lo despertaran si pasaba algo. Chico Bestia quería ir a la cama, también, pero no podía dejar sola a Raven. Ella sentía un dolor miserable y se sentiría horrible irse a dormir y dejarla solo en ese estado.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él se quedara dormido en la silla que él había instalado justo al lado de la cama de Raven. Ella estaba tan aliviada que estuviera inconsciente.

Actuaba más nervioso que nadie en la habitación y se alegró de tener algo de silencio.

"¿Por qué está tomando tanto tiempo?" gimió Raven.

"Este es su primer embarazo," dijo la Dra. Powers. "Tienden a ser un poco más difíciles. Y va a tener gemelos."

"Entonces no tendría que ser dos veces más rápido?" preguntó Raven. "No sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar esto." Las contracciones que estaba recibiendo eran un poco más frecuentes y rápida y se había dilatado un poco más, pero ella todavía estaba lejos de estar lista.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien", dijo la Dra. Powers dulcemente. "En realidad, lo está haciendo mucho mejor que él." Se refirió al chico bestia que dormía cerca.

"No bromees", dijo Raven. "Cuando se despierte dale un tranquilizante o algo porque si me pregunta una vez más si necesito algo Yo sólo voy a romperlo".

"Él se preocupa por ti," dijo la Dra. Powers.

"Lo sé", suspiró Raven. "Pero si no me hubiera abrazado hace ocho meses y medio no estaría en este lío en primer lugar."

"Es cierto," dijo la Dra. Powers. "Pero, ustedes también no era una pareja. He estado con ustedes durante unos meses y el cambio que he visto entre los dos ha sido bastante sorprendente. Al principio eras muy resentida con él y mírate ahora. Ustedes son una pareja, y que no habría ocurrido si estos dos pequeños bebés no habrían llegado".

Raven pensó en eso y sonrió. Luego otra contracción la golpeó y esa sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. Ella suspiró y simplemente espero a que esto terminara muy pronto. Estaba harta del dolor y estaba harta de la espera.

Nueve horas después raven estaba finalmente lista para empezar a empujar. Era temprano en la mañana y Cyborg estaba despertando cuando Chico Bestia se dirigió su habitación para decirle lo que estaba pasando.

Raven no podía creer que era en realidad era el tiempo. Al igual que, en verdad era tiempo! Ella estaba a punto de empezar a empujar y luego los bebés estarían ahí.

Habían tenido la amabilidad de darle un calmante y ahora el dolor no estaba ahí. Pero ella todavía se sentía cansada y sólo quería que todo pasara de una vez.

"Está bien, Raven, la próxima vez que sientas una contracción Quiero que empujes tan duro como sea posible", dijo la Dra. Powers.

"Está bien", dijo Raven y unos segundos más tarde la contracción la golpeó. Contuvo el aliento y empujó tan fuerte como pudo. Mientras empujaba todo el mundo aplaudió a ella y la Dra. Powers contó hasta diez y luego le dijo que respirara. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y comenzó a respirar. Pero la siguiente contracción llegó y ella tuvo que empujar de nuevo.

Chico Bestia estaba en la habitación con ella, por supuesto, pero no se le permitió mirar por debajo de la cintura. Tenía que mantenerse cerca de su cabeza, donde se limitó a limpiar el sudor de su frente y la animaba sucesivamente.

Esta fue la forma en que por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente una cabeza podía ser vista. Esto significaba que casi había terminado con uno de los bebes. Después de aproximadamente tres empujones más la cabeza estaba fuera y luego después de un empujones más fueron capaces de liberar al niño.

"Es un niño", dijo la Dra. Powers, entregando el bebé a una enfermera. "tu estás a medio camino Raven."

"Gracias Azar", dijo raven muy cansada. "¿Cómo se ve?"

"Se ve bien", dijo la Dra. Powers. "Muy bien, necesito otro buen empujón, Raven."

"¿tengo que hacerlo?" se quejó Raven. "¿Yo ya saque a uno, no puedes simplemente entrar y conseguir al otro?"

"Vamos, puedes hacerlo", dijo la Dra. Powers. "Tome una respiración grande y luego puje."

Raven gimió y cuando por fin se había centrado su mente empezó a empujar de nuevo. Mientras ella estaba empujando al otro bebé, Chico Bestia no podía dejar de mirar por encima a su hijo que estaba siendo pesado y medido por las enfermeras. Ya podía decir que él tomó la piel blanca de raven, sólo un pigmento verde y hebras de pelo violeta. Pero se había dado cuenta de una cosa que salió de él, Las orejas.

"Muy, muy bien", dijo la Dra. Powers después raven había estado presionada durante unos cinco minutos. "Las cabezas casi esta afuera. Sólo un par más de empujones y habrás terminado".

Sabiendo que raven decidió dar su todo y terminar con esto lo antes posible. Ella tomó un gran respiro, apretó los dientes, y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces, finalmente, dos minutos más tarde escucho, "Ella está fuera!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Buen hasta aquí y como les dije hoy abra doble episodio porque tuve algunos inconvenientes pero el otro lo subiré más tarde.**

 **yamila Andrade- me alegra que te guste y pues la mayoría de beses intento arreglar esos errores pero ah bese ni yo mismo me doy cuenta, ya que abecés la historia ya los trae y no me doy cuenta o en ocasión el cambiarlos de idioma genera esas incoherencias**

 **pink-hoshi- jajaj quien no quiere una de esas cillas se escuchan muy cool, jajaja perdón es que el viernes resulto que me cambiaron la fecha de revisión de tesis y pues seguí enfocado en eso además de que se me hiso tarde y dije na subo doble episodio el sábado pero olvide que era Halloween y pues me la pase fuera casi todo el día y la noche jajaj pobre de ti pensaste que tal vez el internet se burlaba de ti**

 **yamila Andrade – jajaja si raven no pensaba claramente quería darlo en adopción**


	16. Nombres y alimentaciones

Capítulo 16

Los dos pequeños bebés estaban profundamente dormidos, abrazados uno al lado del otro en una pequeña cuna. Era muy importante que no se mantuvieron separados uno del otro por mucho tiempo o crecerían sin aguantarse el uno al otro. Raven se relajó en la cama, consiguiendo un merecido descanso después de dar a luz a dos bebés.

Chico Bestia había dicho con orgullo a Cyborg y le dijo que alertar a todos los titanes de la buena noticia. Tenían dos nuevos pequeñas adiciones a los Titanes. Luego volvió a mantener un ojo en Raven y los bebés. La niña se parecía a él, la piel de color verde claro y el pelo verde. Lo único que los gemelos tenían en común eran sus pequeñas orejas de elfo y el ligero verde en su piel, la niña tenía un tono más oscuro que su hermano. Ellos eran tan diferentes como sus padres lo eran.

Lentamente raven comenzó a agitarse y a despertar. Abrió los ojos y vio a Chico Bestia sentado a su lado en su silla, con los bebés a la derecha delante de él. Tenía en la mano suavemente sus pequeñas manos una a la vez, simplemente disfrutando del hecho de que eran suyos.

"¿Te agradan?" -le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Estaba un poco sorprendido de que ella estaba despierta, pero rápidamente sonrió y dijo: "No, yo los amo." Dejó a los bebés ser por un momento y le dio atención a su madre. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Cansada", dijo Raven. "¿y tú?"

"¿Yo?" rio Chico Bestia. "Estoy muy bien! Nunca he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida."

Raven sonrió y se relajó en su almohada. "Así que, ¿qué nombre le vamos a poner a nuestros hijos?" preguntó Raven. Habían decidido que el iba nombrar al muchacho y ella nombraría a la chica.

"Bueno, yo estaba pensando en Black", dijo Chico Bestia.

"¿Black?" dijo Raven.

"Sí, es un nombre fresco y suena exótico o algo parecido", dijo Chico Bestia. "De todos modos, es mucho mejor que Garfield Jr."

"Mucho mejor", sonrió Raven. "Black... sí, me gusta. Le queda muy bien."

"¿cómo vas a nombrarla a ella?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Crow", dijo Raven, sentado un poco para que pudiera ver a los gemelos mejor.

"fantástico, es tan bonita", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Lo sé," dijo Raven. "Yo quería un nombre bonito con el que pudiera crecer."

"Por lo tanto, son Black y Crow... uh, ¿Qué apellido es el que tomaran?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"El tuyo, por supuesto", dijo Raven. "Yo no tengo. Sólo soy... Raven."

"¿Pensé que era Roth?" dijo Chico Bestia.

"Una idea falsa estúpida para una misión y de repente todo el mundo piensa que mi apellido es Roth," suspiró Raven. "No, mi nombre es Raven, solo Raven".

"Cool, por lo que son Black y Crow Logan", dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo.

"¿tu apellido es Logan?" preguntó Raven. Ella había conocido su primer nombre después de su pequeño truco con la Doom Patrol, pero ella no sabía nada de su pasado.

"Sí, ¿está bien?" preguntó Chico Bestia, nerviosamente.

"Sí, solo es que yo no sabía", dijo Raven. "¿Eh ... así que tu nombre es Garfield Logan. Eso es lo más lejos de 'Chico Bestia' que cualquiera pueda pensar."

"Oye, no te burles de mí", hizo un puchero Chico Bestia.

"Yo no me estaba burlando, sólo estaba señalando algo", dijo Raven. "Y ahora me voy a volver a dormir antes de tener que darles de comer."

"Y podre ver, ¿no?" dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

"Si es necesario," suspiró raven y ella se alejó de él para que pudiera dormir. Ella sólo quería dormir y no pensar en despertar. Cuando se despertó ella tendría que intentar darles de comer y después levantarse y caminar. Ella no quería moverse nunca más.

En realidad, ella podría ir a su silla ahora mismo.

Un poco más tarde la Dra. Powers la despertó para tratar de alimentar a los bebés. Black estaba despierto y era un poco exigente, por lo que debe haber estado hambriento. Chico Bestia vio como raven se quitó la camisa y mostró su pecho. Al principio, él se sonrojó al ver, pero rápidamente se acostumbró avería. Luego vio como Black encontró su pezón y poco a poco empezó a comer. Chico Bestia estaba bastante fascinado y se quedó mirando con interés. Raven no pudo evitar reírse de lo curioso que era al ver a un bebé alimentándose de su madre.

"¿Ves? Te dije que no era tan especial", dijo Raven.

"¿Bromeas?" dijo Chico Bestia. "Esto es tan interesante".

"¿Podrías por favor dejar de mirar?" preguntó Raven.

"Sólo estoy viendo ", dijo Chico Bestia. "Te lo juro, eso es todo. Me olvidé de que su mama estaba involucrada."

Raven dejó escapar una sonrisa cansada y se acostó su cuerpo cansado en contra de su cama, que estaba en una posición sentada. Black comió hasta hartarse y luego raven trato con Crow. Ella no estaba muy interesada en un principio, pero después de un dulce sabor de leche de su madre ella rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo y comenzó a alimentarse.

"Wow, ¿la cantidad de leche que tienen esas cosas?" preguntó Chico Bestia inocentemente.

Esto hizo que raven riera en realidad, que se sentía bien después de su día en el intento. "de parto", dijo con una sonrisa. "Todos los días producen suficiente para ambos."

"Oh", dijo Chico Bestia. "Entonces, ¿cómo voy a llegar a darles de comer si tiene la comida incorporado en ti?"

Raven suspiró con una sonrisa y dijo: "Yo puedo bombear la leche fuera de mí y ponerla en una botella. Pero quiero que sean amamantados durante un tiempo. Así que puedo vincularme con ellos".

"¿Y cómo voy a llegar a unirse con ellos?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Se puedes unir con ellos cuando te pongas a cargo de su alimentación por las noches", dijo raven con una sonrisa.

"Vaya, gracias", dijo Chico Bestia, con sarcasmo.

Una vez Crow termino lo que hizo fue eructar y volver a dormir al lado de su hermano. Tan diferentes como ellos dos parecía encajar perfectamente el uno con el otro. Raven Sólo esperaba que se llevaran así de bien cuando llegaran más.

Lentamente Chico Bestia la ayudó a salir de la cama para que pudiera caminar un poco y no quedarse tiesa. Sí, era doloroso, pero necesario. Ella se sentía muy débil y en su mayoría se inclinaba sobre Chico Bestia para tener apoyo. Caminaron alrededor de la torre durante unos minutos, y luego regresaron a la cama.

Ella estaba aniquilada por el resto del día.

Unas horas más tarde llegó la hora de alimentar a los bebés de nuevo. Esta vez los dos comieron con avidez y a sus anchas. Y, una vez más, chico bestia observaba sucesivamente. Raven realmente se preguntó si no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

"¿Así que cuando puedo ir a mi habitación?" preguntó Raven.

"Yo diría que esperaras hasta mañana", dijo la Dra. Powers. "Sólo se te dio la luz verde hace unas horas."

"Pero es sólo cruzando por el pasillo", dijo Raven.

"Lo sé, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar", dijo la Dra. Powers.

Raven suspiró y se acomodó en su cama. Miró a sus bebés y vio como Crow comenzó a inquietarse y sin grandes complicaciones. "Chico Bestia, tu podrías traerla por mí? ", preguntó Raven.

"Claro", dijo Chico Bestia. Él levantó suavemente a la niña quejosa de su lugar junto a su hermano y la puso en los brazos de su madre como una muñeca de porcelana delicada. Raven hizo callar a la niña y la sostuvo firmemente en sus brazos. Poco a poco se calmó y volvió a caer a dormir. "Ella es más pequeño que Black".

"A veces los gemelos son de diferentes tamaño", dijo raven suavemente. "Pero no creo que sea nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos. Ella le recuerda, que durante algún tiempo, y él había sido más chico".

"Eso es cierto", dijo Chico Bestia. "Gracias a Dios, finalmente crecí, ¿eh?"

"Sí, nos estábamos preocupando por ti", dijo raven con una sonrisa. "y después, la puso de nuevo en la cuna." Y Le dio la espalda a Crow, que suavemente la llevó y la coloco de nuevo al lado de su hermano. Se acurrucó hasta él y se instaló justo para una buena siesta.

Raven suspiró y se acurrucó en la cama. "¿Puedes cuidar de ellos si se despiertan?" preguntó Raven. "Quiero dormir por un rato."

"Claro", dijo Chico Bestia.

Cuervo dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego cerró los ojos y se durmió. Ahora que estaban fuera de ella, ella realmente no quería ser la única responsable de los niños. Ahora Chico Bestia podía hacer su parte. Ella sólo quería dormir y empujar todo el dolor y el estrés del día de su mente.

Chico Bestia tomó muy en serio su trabajito. Se sentó, mirando a los bebés durante casi una hora, sin moverse. Ni los bebés ni raven despertaron una vez durante ese tiempo y esperaba que no lo hicieran.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y reveló a Cyborg. "Hey hombre," dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa.

"Shh!" dijo Chico Bestia. "Todos están durmiendo."

"Lo siento," dijo Cyborg, bajando su voz. "¿Qué haces?"

"Yo estoy asegurándome de que los bebés estén bien para que no se despierte Raven," dijo Chico Bestia.

"tú no tiene que se estar sobre ellos", dijo Cyborg. "Hay un monitor de bebé ahí dentro para que puedas salir. Vamos, vamos a jugar un poco a la sala."

"No puedo dejarlos a ellos!" dijo Chico Bestia. "¿Y si empiezan a llorar y despiertan a raven antes de que pueda llegar a ellos."

"Ellos no van a despertar", dijo Cyborg. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que raven les dio de comer?"

"hace una hora", dijo Chico Bestia.

"eso servirá para tenerlos dormidos por otras dos horas", dijo Cyborg. "Vamos, hombre, que necesita para relajarse un poco. Este fue un gran día para ti, papá."

Al escuchar a Cyborg decirle 'padre' Chico Bestia sonrió ampliamente y con orgullo. "Bueno... creo que puedo dejarlos solos cinco minutos. Pero si empiezan llorando y despiertan te voy a culpar ".

"No te preocupes", dijo Cyborg. "Tengo su monitoreo, ¿ves?" Mostró a Chico Bestia que en el brazo que tenía a cada uno de los bebés, sus signos vitales siendo monitoreados. "Voy a saber cuándo estén a punto de llorar antes de que incluso hagan un pío".

"Impresionante, vamos entonces", dijo Chico Bestia. Dio a sus dos pequeños bebés un beso y luego se dirigió con Cyborg; "! Awe" después Cyborg se fue,

Pero no le importaba. Amaba a esos dos pequeños bebés, sus dos pequeños bebés. Su niño y su niña. Todavía no podía superarlo. Ellos eran suyos! Suyos y de Raven, que era aún más increíble.

"¿Ya listo para ser papá?" preguntó Cyborg con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a la sala común.

"Eso espero", dijo Chico Bestia. "Quiero decir, que ya están aquí! Todavía no puedo superar eso."

"¿Ya? Y cuanto le tomo a raven tenerlos", dijo Cyborg.

"Quince horas, en realidad", dijo Chico Bestia. "Y, créeme, nunca me dejará vivir con eso. Cada vez que nos metamos en una pelea va a usar eso para ganarme. Nunca voy a ganar una discusión".

"No es que alguna vez lo haya hecho," dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa.

"Eso es cierto", dijo Chico Bestia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…..

 **yamila Andrade- jajaj pue es que donde vivo no se utiliza la palabra mellizos si no cuates o gemelos un que o lo sean pero me pareció una palabra muy burda y dije pues mejor gemelos**

 **pink-hoshi- jaja claro que no siempre lo subo casi a la misma hora, y pues yo no he mirado ninguna imaguen oficial de la serie solo han sido puro fan arts y me gustaría ver donde lo miraste tú.**

 **Pd y de echo tal vez no sea de los titanes he escuchado y leído que la película se centrara en Cyborg para darle apertura a la película de justice league, ya que después de los new 52 Cyborg ya no forma parte de los titanes.**

 **Pd de la pd- en los new 52 la relación de chico bestia y raven no está presente por lo menos no en la cantidad que se esperaba de echo y apenas son simples detalles y con terra si formalizo una relación, pd dentro de la posdata- me puse a mirar los teen titans de nuevo y nunca me había fijado pero en muchas escenas se nota a lenguas el torpe coqueteo que tiene los dos chico bestia y raven y por alguna razón alguien los interrumpe siempre**


	17. Baby blues

Capítulo 17

Raven estaba acurrucada en su cama. Parecía, haber creado una ranura en la cama Ella no se había movido durante mucho tiempo. Los bebés tenían cerca de una semana de edad y los bebés hicieron todos lo que harían lo bebes. Lloraron, asina del baño, dormían. Y raven solo estaba en la cama, durmiendo. Ella sólo se movía para alimentar a los bebés, incluso ella no lo aisa todo el tiempo. Ella había comenzado a bombear su leche para que Chico Bestia pudiera alimentarlos ella lo dejo Básicamente a cargo así sólo podía dormir.

"Cy, estoy muy preocupado por Raven," dijo Chico Bestia mientras se sentaba en el sofá mientras hacía eructar a Black. Crow dormía asiéndoles compañía en su pequeña cuna cerca del suelo donde su padre pudiera verla. "Todo lo que hace es dormir y ella ni siquiera quería ver a los bebés."

"Creo que está deprimida lo que llaman" baby blues "," Dijo Cyborg. "A veces una mujer se deprime después dar a luz."

"pero ha sido una semana", dijo Chico Bestia mientras colocado suavemente a Black en su pequeña cuna.

"Bueno, esto es lo que sucede generalmente," dijo Cyborg. "No te preocupes, ella volverá hacer ella muy pronto. Y que ella este durmiendo, no es peligroso".

"Ella no está comiendo mucho realmente, tampoco", dijo Chico Bestia. "Cada vez que le llevo algo de comer ella se niega. Todo lo que en ocasiones llegar a beber es el té."

"Hmm," pensó Cyborg. "Bueno, si algo más sucede as meló saber. Ella puede tener depresión post parto".

"¿Y está eso?" Preguntado Chico Bestia.

"Es una forma grave de depresión, se podría decir," dijo Cyborg.

Chico Bestia Lentamente deslizó la puerta de raven Y luego entró con los dos bebés para que pudieran tener una siesta. Raven ni siquiera se movió. Él suspiró y se colocó a los bebés en la cuna. Ellos todavía dormían juntos, ya que lloraban cada que los separaban. Una vez que estuvieron En Su pequeña cuna se fue a ver a su novia.

"¿Rae?" Dijo que en voz baja y se acostó a un lado de ella. Ella no se despertó. "raven", dijo una y la sacudió.

Ella suspiró y dio un gemido. "¿Qué?" -preguntó ella, intentando de permanecer dormida.

"tu has estado durmiendo todo el día", dijo Chico Bestia. "Debes levantarte y caminar un poco."

"no quiero", dijo Raven, acurrucándose más. "Vamos, te voy a hacer algo de comer ", dijo Chico Bestia.

"No tengo hambre", dijo raven claramente.

"¿Cómo que no tienes hambre?", dijo Chico Bestia. "No has comido nada desde ayer, y todo lo que era té y tostadas. Por favor, ven a la sala común conmigo a Cyborg ¿Le gustaría verte? ".

"Chico Bestia, sólo quiero dormir", dijo raven en el borde de las lágrimas. "Sólo déjame dormir."

Suspiró y la tomó en sus brazos. Besó la parte superior de la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir también. Estaba muerto de cansancio de Cuidar a los bebés y de Preocuparse por Raven. Era bastante molesto cuando ella no respondía en absoluto. Ella sólo mantuvo los ojos cerrados y cayó dormida. Odiaba verla así y esperaba que el baby blus pasara lo Más pronto posible.

Pero las cosas no pasaron como él había esperado. Raven continuó mentida en la cama y comió muy poco. Chico Bestia en ocasiones entraba al cuarto y la escuchaba llorar. ¿Y la revisaba para ver si ella estaba bien y podía ver las lágrimas caer de sus mejillas. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando y esto sólo hizo lo hizo sentir muy impotente.

Sus espíritus se levantaron ligeramente cuando Robin los llamó diciendo que Starfire iba tener al bebé.

"¿Así que no ases más que esperar fuera de la habitación?" Preguntado Cyborg.

"Básicamente", dijo Robin. "Esa es la tradición Tamaranean."

"No sé cómo se puede soportar todas esas tradiciones extrañas", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Hey, yo haría cualquier cosa por ella", dijo Robin con una sonrisa. "Yo la amo."

"que cursi", dijo Cyborg y Chico Bestia dramáticamente.

"Cállense", dijo Robin, intente tratar de encubrir el hecho de que estaba ruborizado. "De todos modos, vamos a estar en casa en dos días. Star ha estado hablando sin parar de lo mucho que quiere volver a casa".

"pero ella está en su hogar", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Ella considera que la Tierra es su casa", dijo Robin. "Tamaran es sólo su mundo de origen."

"Entonces, ¿por qué es que ella te forza a seguir las tradiciones si Ella no considera a Tamaran su hogar?" Preguntado Cyborg.

"Mira, sólo estoy haciendo lo que quiere para hacerla feliz," Robin suspiró. "Y no es todo lo que extraño. Mira, me tengo que ir. Tengo que estar ahí exactamente dos segundos después de que nazca o nunca me va a permitir verlo".

"Está bien, hombre, buena suerte," dijo Cyborg.

"Sí, se diviértete volviéndote un padre como yo", dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa. Y con eso Robin finalizo. De repente el comunicador de Chico Bestia Se escuchó. Él había programado como un reloj despertador para que él recordaría cuando tenía que alimentar a los gemelos. Él lo apagó y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de Raven.

Entró de repente y Raven no estaba en su cama. Pero hoyo la ducha, así que tal vez pensó que estaba empezando a sentir un poco mejor. Tomó primero Crow, se sentó en su mecedora, y comenzó a darle de comer de una botella. Por mucho que quería que Raven comenzara a cuidar de ellos también, el realmente amaba cuidar de ellos. Le encantaba escucharlos mientras bebían de su botella porque gruñían como si nunca hubieran comido antes.

Él había dado cuenta de lo diferente que los dos eran además de lo evidente. Aunque Crow era más pequeña, ella era mucho más interactiva. Ella estaba Constantemente en movimiento y tratando de llamar la atención. Ella había abierto sus ojos antes de que su hermano y le encantaba ver como su padre Se hacía cargo de ella. Ella levantaba sus manos y levantaba sus piececitos de emoción mientras se alimentaba. Y si uno de los bebés lloraba, por lo general era ella.

Black era mucho más relajado y tranquilo. Dormía la mayor parte del tiempo apenas y lloraba. Siempre que Chico Bestia lo alimentaba se sentaba Con calma y todavía encima de la mano de Su padre terminaba de comer. Como si supiera lo que estaba pasando y no quería ser una molestia para Su padre por la inquietud de su hermana. La única gran diferencia Entre él y su hermana era que él le gustaba chupar su pulgar. Tan pronto como Él Estaba a punto de dormir se llevaba su pulgar en la boca y tranquilamente se quedaba dormido. Los dos Eran sin duda muy diferentes.

Chico Bestia Amaba alimentarlos y cambiarlos, Raven aún no salía fuera de la ducha. Estaba empezando a ponerse un poco preocupado. Decidió ver si se encontraba bien, por lo que llamó a la puerta del baño.

"Raven, ¿estás bien ahí dentro?" él llamó. Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. "Raven, soy yo, ¿estás bien?" Todavía no dijo nada y lo único que podía oír era el agua corriendo. "Raven, si no dices nada, entonces estoy obligado a entrar." Esperó unos cinco segundos y después Entró.

El cuarto de baño estaba lleno de vapor y apenas podía ver nada. "¿Raven?", dijo. Oyó un ligero estrangulamiento y él sabía que ella estaba allí.

Se acercó a la ducha y corrió la cortina a distancia. Y allí estaba sentada, desnuda, con las rodillas contra el pecho, llorando en silencio. Ella lentamente miró a Chico Bestia y luego comenzó a llorar de nuevo. "Raven, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntado él, apagando el agua. Rápidamente tomo una toalla y la envolvió alrededor de ella, ella esta como perpleja y no se movió. Ella simplemente continuó llorando. "Rae, por favor di algo," dijo él, desesperadamente.

Ella se apartó de él y abrazó la toalla alrededor de sí misma. "Sólo déjame en paz", lloró.

"Vamos", dijo en voz baja y la levantó. Ella envolvió suavemente en sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundió la cara en su hombro. Él la llevó fuera del baño y la llevo otra vez a la cama. Agarró rápidamente otra toalla y luego comenzó a secarla. Él la vistió, y no se dio cuenta ni una sola ves de que esta era la primera vez que la había visto totalmente desnuda. Él estaba demasiado molesto para darse cuenta de eso.

Una vez, que estuvo vestida se sentó en su cama y la sostuvo en sus brazos. "Rae, por favor dime lo que está pasando", dijo, frotando su espalda.

"Lo siento mucho", exclamó.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntado él.

"Por arruinar tu vida," dijo ella, enterrando la cara en su pecho.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que arruinaste mi vida?" Preguntas Chico Bestia, confundido.

"Me quede embarazada y tuve hijos y ahora tu vida está arruinada", lloró. "Lo siento mucho. Sé que esto no es lo que querías. Debí haberlos dado en adopción".

"No, no dijo eso", dijo, sosteniéndola cerca de él. "Me encanta mi vida y yo no cambiaría nada. Esos bebés son lo mejor que me pasó además de estar con Tigo. Mi vida hubiera sido arruinada si lo hubieras dado en adopción".

"Yo sé que sólo van a odiarme", dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ellos no van a odiarte", dijo Chico Bestia. "Ellos, no tienen razones para odiarte".

"Van a encontrar una razón", dijo Raven. "Es que sólo no quiero hacer nada mal. No quiero arruinar sus vidas."

"No lo harás", dijo Chico Bestia. "Te prometo que no vas a arruinar sus vidas. Porque yo voy a estar ahí y juntos vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos".

Ella Lloró Aún más fuerte y el mantuvo su pequeño cuerpo contra el tan fuerte como pudo. Había perdido mucho peso desde que ella se negó a comer y pensar que hace unas pocas semanas antes ella había estado enormes por estar embarazada de gemelos.

"No me gusta sentirme así", sollozó. "Me siento culpable por todo en mi vida. Siento que estaría mejor muerta."

"¿Nunca piensas así de nuevo?", dijo Chico Bestia, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca más! Prométeme que nunca pensaras algo aso de terrible nunca más".

"Está bien", dijo Raven.

"Prométemelo" Dijo Chico Bestia con lágrimas formándose en sus propios ojos.

"Yo te lo prometo", dijo ella empezando a llorar de nuevo mirando como el comenzaba a llorar.

"Bueno", dijo Chico Bestia, trayéndola hacia él y besándola mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Yo te lo prometo", dijo de nuevo y Entre cada beso que él le dio.

Por cada Besó una de las lágrimas sobre su rostro se distanciaba y no podían dejar de llorar mientras se acercaban. Él nunca quiso oír hablar nada horrible de ella. Ella lo era todo para él. Ella había dado dos hermosos bebés y ahora ella se sentía como si estuviera mejor muerta? Él simplemente no podía imaginar eso.

Él apoyó la frente contra ella y Entre Sus lágrimas Dijo, "te amo." Nunca había podido decirse estas palabras entre sí, pero lo hizo él tuvo que decirlo. Si no fuera por ella el nunca habría tenido lo que él siempre había querido.

"Yo también te amo", dijo Raven, haciendo todo lo posible para detener sus sollozos. Ella se inclinó y lo besó enérgicamente. "Te amo tanto."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara**

 **Mmm bueno disculpen tuve algunos problemas con mi tesis y las fechas de revisión y pues tuve que posponer el capítulo de ayer y por la misma razón no he actualizado ninguna historia de las mí**

 **www facebook com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hlas,**

 **Espero y lo entiendan, además lo invito a visitar mi página en Facebook**

 **pink-hoshi- jajaja pues de esa película yo no sabía nada y pues espero tengas tiempo de leerlos en los new 52 es muy similar a los jóvenes titanes de cartoon network se notan las indirectas, ya que ya han salido dos títulos en donde salieron en uno donde es de color rojo es donde tiene una relación con terra y según esto todo felices hasta que llega deathstroke y los jode a todos trasportándolos a N.O.W.H.E.R.E haciendo un trato para liberar a su hija rose Wilson y a otros dos meta humanos que son terra y chico bestia ya que él le miro potencial a ellos dos por eso durante la transportación que fue hecha por un cuchillo mágico resulta que de entre todo los meta humanos chico bestia no aparece a donde se supone que lo había transportado, y slade nada más se lleva a rose y a terra y le dice a los demás que chico bestia se perdió para siempre, lo que no saben es que fue interceptado por raven por que su padre le habla de un hombre que posee el poder de mil bestias y que tiene que ser suyo por eso raven lo consigue para ella y hay comienza la saga de trigo y ellos dos se la pasan muy juntos hasta que joden a trigón y se cuidan en uno al otro, en los new titans después de cancelar la otra serie chico bestia vuelve a ser verde y en muchas de las escenas se puede ver a raven y chico bestia muy juntos o cunado raven esta débil siempre chico bestia está cuidándola y en partes raven aparece inconsciente y chico bestia convertido en coala durmiendo junto a ella, y en los primero número raven es invitada a un concierto en su honor y le regalan playeras y ella dice que quiere una para regalársela a un amigo, muchos piensan que el amigo es superboy pero en realidad ella un no sabía que superboy iba a llegar a un así que se refería alguien más (Garfield) pero como llega superboy necesita ropa entonces toma la camisa para él, uff creo que me emocione si quieres mira mi paganía en Facebook y posteare link de comics en donde yo los leo…-saludos**

 **Titanica- jajaja ya se esas cunas asen todo no tiene que hacer nada jajajja- saludos**


	18. Destinados

Capítulo 18

Una vez que los dos finalmente se calmaron Ambos se sintieron mucho mejor. Él la convenció de ir a la sala común a conseguir algo de comer y Ese fue un gran paso en la dirección correcta. Ella estaba muy débil, ella tenía que apoyarse en el pero a, él no le importaba. Siempre y cuando ella comenzara a moverse y a comer e interactuar con la gente de nuevo.

Cyborg estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando los dos entraron. Se volteo y estaba absolutamente impresionado de ver a Raven. Chico Bestia Rápidamente la dejo en el sofá y se fue a prepararle algo de comer.

"Uh, hola ya Raven," dijo Cyborg.

"Hola," dijo ella con una débil sonrisa.

"-¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntado él.

"Creo que estoy empezando a sentirme mejor", dijo, apoyándose en el sofá.

"Eso es bueno", dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa.

Chico Bestia rápidamente regresa con una taza de té y un bocadillo. Ella al principio fue un poco vacilante, tan pronto como probó la comida que ella sintió un poco de hambre. Rápidamente se devoró el sándwich y el té. Chico Bestia hizo otro sándwich sin preguntar y otra taza de té y se puso a descansar también. Ahora ella estaba empezando a sentirse mejor.

De repente la pantalla de los titanes se encendió y otra mostro la imagen de un Robin con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Hola chicos", dijo él, radiante.

"¿Ella tubo al bebé?" Preguntado Chico Bestia.

"Sí, y es un niño", dijo Robin.

"¡Muy bien! Felicidades, hombre", dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo está Starfire?" Preguntado Raven.

"Lo está haciendo bien", dijo Robin. "No te he visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Mejor", dijo raven con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cuál es el nombre?" Preguntado Cyborg.

"Starfire lo nombro Aland'r", dijo Robin. "Evidentemente se trata de un nombre tradicional Tamaraneano."

"Aland'r?" dijeron los tres.

"Esto significa guerrero de fuego", dijo Robin. "bueno Creo que sólo podemos llamarlo Alan para abreviar."

"¿Y te permitieron darle tu apellido, o hay alguna tradición Previene eso?" Preguntado Chico Bestia.

"Por suerte, no-tienen apellidos", dijo Robin. "Así que le puedo dar el mío, Grayson."

"genial, ahora todos los pequeños bebés Titanes están aquí", dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa. "Black y Crow Logan y pronto Alan Grayson."

"¿a quién se parece?" Pregunto Raven.

"Es un poco difícil de decir", dijo Robin. "él tiene el pelo oscuro como yo y un tipo de piel anaranjada como la de star. No sabremos Su verdadero color de ojos por un tiempo, sin embargo. "

"Sí, lo sé", dijo Bestia. "todavía los nuestros lo tiene azules, así que no sé si ellos tienen mis ojos o los de Raven."

"Y ¿tendrá todos los poderes de star?" Preguntado Cyborg.

"Yo no lo creo, pero..." Robin comenzó, su llamada fue interrumpida por el sonido de Starfire animada en el fondo. "Dame un segundo." Corrió fuera de la pantalla y los tres titanes podían oír a las conversaciones apagadas, que pasaron de felices, a dar miedo y después risa. Eran muy confuso. Robin finalmente llega por detrás y pare no tener aliento.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntado Chico Bestia.

"Él voló por la habitación", dijo Robin.

"Starfire mencionó algo acerca de que los recién nacidos pueden volar", dijo Raven.

"Eso debe haber sido, un espectáculo digno de ver", dijo Cyborg.

"Bueno, una de las parteras lo atrapo y está de vuelta en la cama durmiendo un poco", dijo Robin.

"Esperemos que aún no pueda lanzar aun starbolts", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Eso sólo va a sucederá cuando se enoje", dijo Robin.

"Entonces tendremos que mantenerlo feliz", dijo Raven. "mis bebes estarán en peligro cunado lleguen a casa"

"No te preocupes, star sabe cómo tenerlo calmado siempre", dijo Robin. "Bueno, tengo que volver con ella y al bebé. Yo sólo quería decirles que ya había nacido además Que vamos a estar en casa en dos días".

"genial, nos vemos entonces", dijo Chico Bestia diciendo adiós a la pantalla. De repente, su comunicador sonó y eso significaba que era el momento de alimentar a los bebés de nuevo. Agarró a Raven de la mano y la levantó del sofá. "Vamos, es hora de darles de comer."

"¿Estás seguro de que... me reconoces?" Preguntado raven vacilante mientras la conducía fuera de la sala común.

"Eres su madre!" Rio Chico Bestia. "estuvieron dentro de ti por ocho meses y medio. Confía en mí, te recuerdan."

Raven sentada da en su mecedora inmediatamente comenzó a masajear su espalda, ella había olvidado esa viejas gloria definitivamente. Cuando ella se puso cómoda Chico Bestia recogido Black primero, ya estaba despierto y simplemente acostado. Él tomo al niño y lo acercó a Raven. Ella expuesto su pecho. A él le tomo un tiempo pero después inmediatamente comenzó a ponerse muy emocionado. Se había perdido el toque y la sensación de Su Madre.

"¿Ves? Él se acuerda de ti," Chico Bestia dijo con una sonrisa.

Raven le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Se sentía tan maravillosa por tener a su pequeño hijo en brazos y darle su comida Siguió agarrando su mano y se agarraba de cualquier parte de ella que pudiera. Se había perdido mucho y no quería que se fuera de nuevo.

Una vez que termino de ser alimentado, eructó, y le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, ella alimento Crow. Su reacción a su madre era la misma que con Black. Ella estaba muy entusiasmada además de emocionada y sus pequeños ojos están bloqueados por su madres. Era más que común un vínculo natural, ya que eran madre e hija. Ella se aferró a raven como pudo y se molestaba cada vez que la acostaban. Raven fingió haberse dormido junto a ella y cunado callo dormida la acomodaron a un lado su hermano.

"Son tan maravilloso", dijo raven con una cálida sonrisa mientras miraba su cuna que mantenía a sus hijos dormidos.

"Sí, lo sé", dijo Chico Bestia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Como si estuvieran destinados a serlo", dijo Raven.

"Creo que lo están", dijo Chico Bestia. "Creo que todos estamos destinado a serlo."

"Claro eso espero", dijo raven con un suave suspiro.

"¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" Preguntado Chico Bestia.

"Estoy un poco cansada", dijo Raven. "espera no quiero que te acueste por el momento. Quiero que te muevas, en verdad no quiero hacer ejercicio ahora".

Chico Bestia pensó por un segundo y luego sonrió. "Vamos, yo sé lo que podemos hacer", dijo, tirando suavemente de ella fuera de su mecedora.

"¿Qué?" Preguntado Raven.

"Sólo confía en mí", dijo Chico Bestia.

Raven le dio un poco de Confianza y le sonrió le dejo que el la dirigiera a donde quería ir. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y Lentamente la llevo a la Piscina de torre. Al principio no estaba muy segura, pero él le dijo que era justo lo que necesitaba. Y después de unos minutos más la Convenció, se fue a poner su traje de baño. El Rápidamente se tiró y la esperado a ella en la parte menos profunda.

"Creo que estoy demasiado débil para nadar", dijo raven mientras caminaba lentamente por las escaleras que conducen a la parte menos profunda. Ella estaba en su leotardo negro, la única cosa que no podía convencer que se quitara. "¿Puedo ahogarme?."

"Tú realmente no vas a nadar", dijo Chico Bestia, tomándola de la mano y ayudandola a entrar. "Tendremos que flotar un poco, eso es todo."

Raven entro y el agua caliente de la piscina se sentía muy relajante. Chico Bestia tomo sus manos y caminaron lentamente alrededor de la zona poco profunda de la piscina. Después de unos minutos ambos se sumergieron un poco a sí mismos y luego se quedaron en un lado de la piscina, con los brazos agarrado de la horilla, ayudando a mantener arriba el agua de sus cabezas.

"¿Ves? ¿No se siente bien?" Preguntado Chico Bestia.

"Sí, sí", dijo Raven. "No me gusta lo débil que me he puesto. Voy a tener que a ser mucho más que nadar para conseguir mi fuerza devuelta."

"Hey, ¿y cuándo volverán tus poderes?" Preguntado Chico Bestia.

"Probablemente pronto", dijo Raven. "Yo debería tener un mejor control de ellos ahora."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntado Chico Bestia.

"Porque mis poderes fueron divididos en nuestro hijos al nacer", dijo Raven. "Por supuesto, No son lo suficientemente fuertes para usarlos todavía, aun que tomaron gran parte de mis poderes a sí que podre tener un mejor control sobre ellos".

"Wow, eso es bueno", dijo Chico Bestia.

"En cierto modo", dijo Raven. "Pero, mis poderes van a ser débiles a partir de ahora. Lo que significa que no seré de mucha ayuda en el equipo hala hora de la batalla, ya que normalmente soy más fuerte."

"¿Batalla?" Dijo Chico Bestia. "¡Oh, no, no vas a ir a pelear nunca más."

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo Raven.

"No voy a dejar que la madre de mis hijos reciba alguna clase de daño", dijo Chico Bestia. "No quiero que luches nunca más, tienes que proteger a Black y Crow. "

"No estoy segura de Robin estará de acuerdo con eso", dijo Raven.

"No te preocupes por él", dijo Chico Bestia. "Probablemente se siente de la misma forma con Starfire."

"Eso es cierto", dijo Raven. Nadó hacia él y lo envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¿De verdad sientes lo que dijiste?¿en verdad me amas?"

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Chico Bestia, manteniéndola cerca. "Y todavía lo hago. Yo realmente te amo."

Ella sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, porque realmente te quiero." Chico Bestia sonrió y la besó suavemente con amor. Luego el la abrazo y se sumergieron en el momento.

Después de unos minutos más Raven había tenido suficiente, lista para salir. Después cambiarse Chico Bestia La haría comer de nuevo antes de que ella Pudiera tomar una siesta. La hizo una gran comida que no podía devorar. Una vez convencido de que Ella Estaba tan llena como él podría irse a su habitación y la dejó ir a la cama por un rato. Tendría que despertar de nuevo en una hora y media para alimentar a los bebés, Hasta entonces podría dormir todo lo que quería.

Poco a poco raven comenzó a acostumbrarse a la rutina, al igual que Chico Bestia. Ella dormía durante exactamente tres horas para despertar y entonces alimentar a los bebés. Ella tomó toda la carga de alimentación y dejo que Chico Bestia manejara los cambios de pañales. Él realmente quería cambiar de trabajo, pero él no tenía pechos lactantes, así que se acerca de eso no tenía otra opción. No había manera de cambiar las cosas y el no iba permitir que sus hijos tuvieran una erupción por no cambiarle los pañales a tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

 **Por cierto por la carreras se me había olvidado mencionarles que cambie los nombres de la historia original porque la verdad no me gustaron en lo absoluto, los nombre de la historia original son joaquin y delilia, el único que deje fue el de hijo de Robin y star porque la verdad está muy original además de convincente.**

 **Pd mañana gran final chicos**

 **love land828. Jajaja pues es un buen padre el chico.. Saludos gracias por leer el fic**


	19. Finalmente has crecido

**Visiten mi paguina en facebook….. www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/**

 **Ahí publico el link de la historia en cuanto la subo además de compartir enlaces de algunos comics como los de los titanes**

 **Capítulo 19**

Poco después Aland'r Era un hermoso bebé. Tenía el pelo oscuro y su piel estaba teñida de naranja. Él era un bebé muy regordete y dormía en los brazos de su madre La mayoría de las veces. Starfire siempre estaba dándole de comer o cantándole una canción de cuna Tamaranean. Ella y Robin había terminado muy aliviados ya podían volver a casa después de pasar seis meses-fuera de casa.

"Creo que él tiene tu nariz, Robin", dijo Cyborg riendo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntado Robin. "tiene apenas cuatro días."

"Hey, puedo decirlo," dijo Cyborg.

"Wow, tres bebés y todos se miran diferente por completo ", dijo Chico Bestia. "Bueno, una cosa es segura. Nunca los confundiremos unos con otros".

"Raven, ¿Puedo ver sus pequeños bumgorf ahora?" Preguntado Starfire mientras acunaba al bebé durmiendo Aland'r.

"Creo que ellos Todavía están durmiendo", dijo Raven, cerrando los ojos. Ella se concentró y pronto pudo ver a sus dos bebés, los cuales estaban empezando a despertar. "Voy a ir a por ellos, Chico Bestia puedes venir a ayudarme." Sus poderes habían empezado a volver y si no estaba cuidando de sus bebés, entonces ella estaba meditando y consiguiendo de nuevo su control. Chico Bestia Rápidamente se levantó y la siguió fuera de la habitación.

"Espere a verlos son tan lindo!" Dijo Cyborg.

"¿Más lindo que el mío?" Preguntado Robin, mostrando rápidamente su lado competitivo.

"Yo digo que todos son igual de adorables," dijo Starfire.

"Sí, pero tienes orejas pequeñitas como las de BB", dijo Cyborg.

"¿tiene colmillos?" Pregunto Robin, sonriendo.

"Ellos no tienen dientes, sin embargo, no sabremos hasta que crezcan", dijo Cyborg. "De todos modos, apuesto a que Crow los tendrá. Ella parece tener más de chico bestia que de raven."

"Oh, he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo para ver bumgorfs de raven y Chico Bestia", dijo Starfire mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante Aland'r. "Yo sólo espero que todos sean mejores amigos. ¿No es así mi pequeño bumgorf? "Ella acarició su hijito y se rio.

Raven y Chico Bestia regresaron cargándolos, cada uno en un porta bebe. Raven llevaba a Black y chico bestia a Crow. Se sentaron junto a Starfire y después los sacaron de sus pequeños porta bebes.

"! Oh Son más hermosos de lo que imaginaba", dijo Starfire, chillando.

"Wow, ellos... se parecen a ti", dijo Robin.

"Lo sé, ¿no es genial?" dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

"genial, yo soy el único que no tiene uno", puso mala cara Cyborg.

"Bueno, si me hubieran dado un abrazo después de la batalla entonces tal vez lo tendrías", dijo Raven.

"Bueno, yo te voy a abrazar a partir de ahora, ¿qué tal?" dijo Cyborg.

"Oh no, ella es mía", dijo Chico Bestia, protegiéndola. "Y no va a salir a ninguna misiones."

"¿Ella no saldrá?" preguntó Cyborg.

"No, yo no voy a dejar que ella salga", dijo Chico Bestia.

"Él quiere que me quede en casa y cuide de los bebés", dijo Raven. "Oh, Dios mío, me he convertido en un ama de casa! Y ni siquiera estoy casada."

"¡Oh! Eso me ha recordado," dijo Starfire. "Robin y yo nos hemos casado!" Tan pronto como ella dijo eso ella se golpeó con la mano en la cara y jadeó. "Vaya, yo no tenía que decir eso."

Los otros tres titanes la miraron y luego Robin contesto en estado de shock. "¿Qué?" todos ellos pidieron un explicación juntos.

"Bueno, de acuerdo la ley Tamaraneana, para que Starfire pueda tener toda la atención tradicional teníamos que casarnos", dijo Robin.

"¿Y no creíste importante decirnos?" preguntó Cyborg airadamente. "O incluso invitarnos a su boda?"

"Hey, un día después de que llegamos Starfire me lo dijo, y luego tuvimos que casarnos con la puesta de sol o sería demasiado tarde", dijo Robin. "Nosotros no tuvimos tiempo para contarle o invitar a alguien".

"Y no nos podía decir después porque...", preguntó Raven.

"Me temo que eso fue mi culpa, amigos", dijo Starfire. "Yo sabía que todos ustedes estarían molesto, por lo que propuse que simplemente tendríamos otra ceremonia cuando llegáramos a casa, así no lo sabrían. Debo haberlo olvidado cuando les dije que nos casamos. Lo siento."

"No te preocupes, star, que es mejor que ellos sepan de todas formas", dijo Robin. "Ahora no tenemos que tener otra ceremonia."

"¿Estás bromeando?" río Cyborg. "No te saldrás de esta tan fácil."

"Sí, Robin, ¿por qué no quiere casarse conmigo otra vez?" preguntó Starfire.

"No es que yo no quiero casarme contigo otra vez, star", dijo Robin. "Es sólo que... nos casamos..."" Hace seis meses, "Chico Bestia añadió, por lo que Robin le dio una mirada malvada.

"... Y creo que deberíamos esperar hasta que Alan sea más grande, así pueda recordar", dijo Robin. "tu sabes, va a ser un evento especial y grande. ¿No suena mejor que tener una ceremonia rápida ahora? "

"Supongo que sí", dijo Starfire con una sonrisa después de pensarlo.

Robin dio un suspiro de alivio, que Starfire no podía ver, y supo que estaba fuera de problemas. Cyborg se inclinó y dijo: " linda forma de salirte del embrollo."

De repente la pantalla de los titanes se encendió, revelando la Titanes Este. "Muy bien, ¿dónde están?" preguntó Bumble Bee. Ninguno de los Titanes bebés había sido visto fuera de la torre y la mayoría de los otros Titanes, especialmente los Titanes del Este, estaban ansiosos por ver a quien se parecían. "chispitas, mueve tu gran trasero, tapas la vista!"

"¡Hey! Mi trasero no es tan grande", dijo Cyborg, al vapor.

"muévete!" -gritaron los Titanes Este.

"¡aste a un lado!" gritó Mas e Manos.

"Bien, bien, Sheesh," dijo Cyborg moviéndose fuera del camino para que pudieran ver Starfire, Chico Bestia y a Raven en el sofá, cada uno con un bebé en sus brazos.

Una ola de "halagos!" vino de los titanes del este cunado vieron a los bebés.

"¡Se ven tan lindos!" dijo Bumble Bee.

"Wow, star, ¿qué estás dándole de comer?" preguntó Speedy, mirando al pequeño bebé gordito.

"La leche que viene de mi..." dijo a Starfire.

"Estaba siendo sarcástica, star", dijo Robin con rapidez, antes de que pudiera continuar.

"Entonces, ¿quién es quién?" preguntó Aqualad.

"el Nuestro es Aland'r", dijo Robin.

"Aland'r?" dijeron todos en el equipo de los Titanes Este.

"Sí, ¿no es perfecto?" preguntó Starfire, de pronto.

"Suena extraño para mí", dijo Manos.

"Si," estoy de acuerdo dijo Más.

"Y ¿qué pasa con ustedes dos?" preguntó Bumble Bee.

"Esta es mi hija, Crow", dijo Chico Bestia con orgullo y comenzó a besar sus pequeñas mejillas.

"Y este es Black", dijo raven con una sonrisa.

"Son como pequeños clones tuyos!" dijo Speedy. "Sólo, ya sabes, diferentes géneros."

"genial, miren sus pequeñas orejas de elfo", dijo Bumble Bee. Crow dejó escapar un largo bostezo, haciendo que todos digieran, "genial!" Luego abrazó a su padre, que tenía un aspecto radiante en su rostro. Ella comenzó a quejarse, pero él colocó un chupete en su boca y ella rápidamente se calmó.

"Lástima que no podemos hacerte eso a ti para poder tranquilizarte", rio Cyborg.

"Cállate", dijo Chico Bestia.

Después de unos minutos de ponerse al día los titanes del este pensaron que era hora de alimentarlos y poner a los tres bebés a eructar. Starfire simplemente se expuso a sí misma justo ahí y comenzó a alimentar a su hijo, causando que Cyborg y Chico Bestia apartaran la mirada. Raven fue a su habitación para darles de comer a los niños. Chico Bestia rápidamente la siguió, llevando ambos portabebés.

La habitación era tranquila, pero también era muy felices. Raven relajada con los ojos cerrados mientras su hijo se alimentaba. Sus dos hijos estaban creciendo cada día y realmente era increíble. Ella nunca quiso estar lejos de ellos otra vez. Ellos eran la prueba de que todo lo que había pensado alguna vez estaba mal. Siempre había pensado que nunca ´podría ser madre.

Mientras raven alimenta a Black Chico Bestia se sentó en su mecedora y arrullo a Crow . Ella se había despertado de nuevo, por su estómago vacío probable, y ahora estaba mirando a su alrededor en el amplio mundo que la rodeaba. Pero cada vez que miró a los ojos a su padre dejaba escapar un suspiro y parecía perderse en él. Ella sonreía suavemente y luego pasaba a cualquier otra cosa que estaba a su alrededor.

"Sabes, cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada yo estaba muy seguro de qué hacer", dijo Chico Bestia. "Quiero decir, yo nunca pensé que sería capaz de ser un padre. No a los diecinueve años, de todos modos".

"Pero tú tienes veinte ahora", dijo Raven.

"Sí, pero aun así," dijo Chico Bestia. "La idea de tener hijos en cualquier momento en la próxima década en realidad nunca pasó por mi mente. Pensé que nunca llegaría a ser padre y que jugaría como un niño hasta, ya sabes, viejo. Pero creo que esto es mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Prefiero sentarme aquí con Tigo y los bebés por hora que salir de fiesta y esas cosas".

"Vamos, eso no es cierto", dijo raven medio riendo.

"¡No, en serio!" dijo Chico Bestia. "Nunca he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida. Sólo sosteniéndolos es tan... no sé. Me hace sentir como todo o algo. Y estar contigo me hace sentir todo lo anterior y seguro, cálido. Realmente, esto es mucho mejor que jugar videojuegos o algo estúpido como eso".

Raven se detuvo en seco y miró a Chico Bestia en estado de shock. "¿Qué acabas de decir?" ella pregunto.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Chico Bestia, que había estado admirando a la niña de jade en sus brazos.

"¿Acabas de decir que los videojuegos eran... estúpido?" preguntó Raven.

"Oh, bueno, ya sabes, lo son un poco", dijo Chico Bestia. "No me malinterpretes, me encantan, es sólo que tengo que encontrar algo mucho más gratificante".

"Bueno, yo voy a estar aquí", dijo raven con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Garfield Logan, finalmente ha crecido", dijo Raven, con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿crecido?" -preguntó, un poco confundido.

"Sí, tú has crecido", dijo Raven. "Y yo estaba aquí para presenciarlo." Black termino y Raven lo puso rápidamente en contra de ella y comenzó a eructar.

"Wow, así que esto es lo que se siente al ser grande", dijo Chico Bestia. "¿Eh, en realidad no se siente tan diferente de ser... no crecido."

"Confía en mí, tu eres diferente", dijo raven con una sonrisa. "Incluso si no lo sientes, has cambiado. Y confía en mí, fue para mejor."

"Bueno, tu has cambiado demasiado, ya sabes," dijo Chico Bestia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó raven con una sonrisa.

"Definitivamente", dijo Chico Bestia. "Y, créeme, fue para mejor."

"Así que los dos hemos cambiado para mejor", dijo Raven. Black eructó y luego sus padres lo miraron y su hermana extendía los brazos en dirección a su madre. Raven comenzó a alimentar a Crow y se tranquilo una vez más. Entonces Cuervo comenzó a reírse y reírse para sí misma.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Chico Bestia vas a despertar a Black.

"Yo estaba pensando", dijo raven con una sonrisa. "Nunca pensé que estaría agradecida con el Dr. Luz."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Chico Bestia.

"Bueno, si no fuera por él, no estaríamos donde estamos hoy", dijo Raven. "Le debemos mucho."

"Sabes, tienes razón", dijo Chico Bestia, sonriendo. "Vamos a tener que mandarle una tarjeta o una cesta de fruta o algo así."

Raven dejó escapar una risita de nuevo y luego suspiró mientras Crow se aferraba más a ella. Ella alisó el suave cabello de su hija, verde y la miró amorosamente a ella. "¿Quién diría que un villano en realidad podría hacer algo bueno?"

 **El FIN**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/**

 **Aquí se termina todo chicos y chicas gracias a todo los que seguían la historia pero no comentaban nada igual les agradezco tuvo muy buena audiencia hasta historia y seguiré realizando traducciones.**

 **yamila Andrade- bueno no lo lamentes no es tu culpa lo agradable es que te uniste a nosotros y eso es fantástico, jajaja ya se en verdad ha besé te pierdes con los capítulos y olvidas comentar…. Gracias por seguirlo hasta el final**

 **titánica y lirio de plata- gracias por seguirlo al fina as tomo en cuneta porque sé que siempre dejan su comentario y me alegra aun que llegan algo retrasados**

pink-hoshi- jajaj gracias y pues no importa la bueno es que lo haces y pues si que tristes este es el final y pues te lo agradecería después de todo no tengo seguidores pero aun así publico cosas para los que se animen… gracias por seguirlo hasta el final


End file.
